WRONG (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [YAOI! NC-21!] "Salah! Tidak mungkin aku memiliki dua nama. Menjadi dua orang yang berbeda dalam satu tubuh. Namun seorang lelaki terus menerus menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa Namaku adalah Zixuan. Tidak. Aku Baekhyun. Bukan Zixuan. Dan Kekasihku adalah Kim Jongin. Bukan Park Chanyeol…" (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek! RnR
1. Chapter 1

_**Baekhyun POV**_

Aku mendudukkan diriku di salah satu kursi Restaurant saat Kai –Kekasihku- mengajakku untuk makan malam. Bukan makan malam biasa, tetapi makan malam yang spesial. Bahkan sangat sangat sangat spesial. Hari jadi kami yang ke-3 lah yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku selalu mengembangkan senyumanku untuk satu-satunya Lelaki yang paling aku cintai di Dunia ini. Kim Jongin.

Apakah kalian tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintai Lelaki yang sedang duduk di hadapanku ini? Yeah, cintaku bahkan sangat besar dari apa yang kalian bayangkan. Kai adalah seorang yang sangat manis, juga ia adalah sosok yang pekerja keras. Ia bekerja sebagai Arsitek di salah satu Perusahaan yang cukup besar di Kota yang kali tinggali saat ini. Seoul. Dia adalah Lelaki yang membuatku bangga, dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah menjadikan Kai sebagai pelindung sekaligus pasangan hidupku.

Tak ada yang berbeda dari hubunganku dengan Kai. Kami menjalani kehidupan kami dengan normal layaknya pasangan Kekasih lainnya. Kami tinggal di sebuah Flat kecil yang telah kami sewa. Hidup bersama hingga tiba saatnya Kai benar-benar siap untuk menjadikanku sebagai pasangan hidupnya secara resmi.

"Kau senang? Kau terlihat menikmatinya."

Aku menatap punggung tangan Kai yang menimpa punggung tanganku. Ia mengusapnya lembut layaknya tanganku ini adalah permen kapas. Memang seperti itulah pribadinya, ia sama sekali tak pernah menyakitiku atau berkata kasar padaku. Itulah yang menjadi dasar kuat mengapa aku masih bertahan di sampingnya hingga detik ini.

"Aku ingin setiap hati yang kita jalani, seperti hari ini. Seperti hari jadi kita yang spesial."

"Akupun begitu. Terlebih melihat wajah dan senyuman manismu itu. Aku tidak yakin aku akan hidup lama," ucapnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pasti akan Diabetes karena terlalu sering mengkonsumsi hal yang manis, seperti senyumanmu itu."

Ia tertawa. Aku menahan senyumanku dan mengerucutkan bibirku karena candaannya. Ia selalu saja berhasil menggodaku seperti ini.

"Itu lucu," jawabku.

"Baekhyun, 1 tahun lagi kau akan menyelesaikan Kuliahmu. Itu artinya, semakin sedikit waktu yang aku miliki untuk mempersiapkan segalanya."

Apa yang ingin Kai katakana? Kenapa ia terlihat serius sekali?

"Mempersiapkan apa?"

"Pernikahan kita."

Aku terdiam. Kubungkam bibirku rapat-rapat dan memikirkan jawaban yang tepat atas pernyataan Kai barusan. Bukan karena aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya. Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja, aku masih menyimpan sedikit rahasia tanpa ia ketahui. Dan itu bukanlah rahasia kecil. Bagaimana mungkin aku menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia di belakang suamiku sendiri nanti?

Tanpa kusadari ponselku berbunyi menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan. Cepat-cepat aku meraih ponselku yang kusimpan di dalam tas.

 **XXX**

 **+6288095637886**

Nomor ini…

"Kenapa kau tak menerima panggilan itu?"

Aku menoleh cepat ke arah Kai yang bertanya curiga. Astaga, apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?

"Umm… bolehkah aku keluar sebentar? Ibuku menelepon."

Bohong.

Lagi-lagi aku membohongi Kai. Sudah ratusan kali aku membohonginya.

"Baiklah."

Aku mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri. Aku berjalan cepat mencari pintu keluar dan menggeser tombol hijau dengan hati-hati.

Jantungku berdebar kuat bersiap untuk mendengar suara yang sesaat lagi akan kudengar.

Suara seorang Lelaki asing yang tak pernah aku temui. Suara seorang Lelaki yang telah mengaku sebagai seorang yang spesial di dalam hidupku. Suara seorang Lelaki yang sudah 6 bulan ini terus menghubungiku tanpa henti. Suara seorang lelaki yang selalu memanggilku dengan Nama…

Zixuan.

 _"Zixuan. Apa kau sedang sibuk?"_

"Sampai kapan kau akan berhenti untuk menggangguku?" ucapku sarkastik.

 _"Kau aneh, Zixuan."_

"Kau yang aneh! Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu!"

Aku berteriak pada ponselku seperti orang bodoh. Lelaki ini sungguh membuang waktuku. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Kai menungguku lebih lama disana.

 _"Baiklah. Aku rasa kondisimu sedang tak begitu baik. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."_

 _Pip_

Keras kepala.

Chanyeol. Dia menyebutkan namanya tanpa kuminta saat pertama kali ia menelponku. Siapa itu Chanyeol? Aku tidak pernah mengenali Nama itu, bahkan aku mengingat semua Nama teman-teman Sekolahku dari TK hingga aku Kuliah. Dan aku sangat yakin bahwa tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bernama Chanyeol. Yeah, Park Chanyeol.

Aku memutuskan untuk memasukkan ponselku kembali ke dalam tas dan berjalan masuk menghampiri Kai. Ia masih duduk disana dan ia melemparkan senyumannya padaku.

"Maaf, Ibuku terlalu banyak memberi nasehat untukku," ucapku mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Aku mengerti. Dan sampaikan pada Ibumu jika aku tidak akan menyakiti atau mengecewakan Putranya barang sedikitpun."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu, Kai."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

Ya, aku yakin bahwa Namaku adalah Byun Baekhyun. Seorang Mahasiswa Jurusan Sains tingkat akhir di Seoul University. Usiaku 23 tahun dan aku memiliki seorang Kekasih yang bernama Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai.

Dan aku sangat yakin bahwa aku bukanlah…

Yang Zixuan, seorang Lelaki muda yang bekerja di salah satu Super Market. Berhubungan dengan seorang Lelaki yang bernama Chanyeol yang selalu menelepon tepat di jam 8 malam. Setiap hari tanpa terlewat.

Aku merasa sesuatu yang terjadi padaku adalah salah.

Salah.

Aku tidak mungkin menjadi orang lain. Aku tidak mungkin memiliki dua kehidupan yang berbeda. Aku tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan dengan dua orang Lelaki yang berbeda. Dan aku tidak mungkin menjadi Yang Zixuan.

Aku adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Namun perasaan bimbang semakin membesar kala aku menatap wajah seorang Lelaki yang terduduk menunduk tepat di seberang tempat duduk kami. Ia terlihat sedang menatap ke arah layar ponselnya. Dan aku seperti…

Pernah melihat wajahnya sebelumnya. Ia tampak tak asing bagiku. Jantungku berdebar sangat keras ketika ia menyadari pandanganku yang mengarah padanya cukup lama. Namun aku menundukkan kepalaku dan membuka sebuah pesan yang baru saja aku terima di ponselku.

 **From : XXX**

 **Zixuan… kita harus bertemu. Saat ini juga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:  
** WRONG (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:** **  
**Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Yang Zixuan a.k.a Zixuan  
Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:  
** M ++

 **Genre:** **  
**Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:  
** BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:  
** [YAOI! NC-21!] "Salah! Tidak mungkin aku memiliki dua nama. Menjadi dua orang yang berbeda dalam satu tubuh. Namun seorang lelaki terus menerus menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa Namaku adalah Zixuan. Tidak. Aku Baekhyun. Bukan Zixuan. Dan Kekasihku adalah Kim Jongin. Bukan Park Chanyeol…" (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:** **  
**Winner - Fool

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang mata saling beradu. Suasana panas mereka rasakan di tengah pergumulan hebat di atas ranjang sempit yang menjadi satu-satunya saksi bisu di sana. Keringat kecil bergantian muncul dan menetes di atas kain putih polos yang telah kusut karena gerakan liar mereka. Geraman dan desahan bergantian mereka lantunkan, menjadikan malam singkat yang mereka miliki kian intim.

Sudah kesekian kalinya, Chanyeol menyentuh Zixuan seperti ini dengan dalam. Berdasarkan perasaan suka sama suka, mereka sepakat untuk bercinta di sebuah Kamar kecil yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka berdua.

Bibir saling bertautan, bertukar saliva dan gigitan-gigitan kecil menyertai ciuman panas mereka. Tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang ingin menghentikan aktivitas ini sebelum mereka benar-benar lelah dan tak mampu melakukannya lagi. Chanyeol akan tetap menggagahi Zixuan semampu ia bisa, tak memperdulikan waktu. Ia hanya ingin menyalurkan nafsunya hingga tuntas pada Zixuan. Sosok cantik yang telah 6 bulan ini memenuhi pikiran dan hari-harinya.

"Ahh ak-aku… akh lelahh.."

Itulah yang terucap dari bibir tipis Zixuan, namun Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa kalimat itu memiliki makna lain.

"Tidak. Arghh… kau masih menginginkannya~"

Zixuan tertawa. Tubuhnya masih terhentak-hentak kasar karena Chanyeol memaksakan kejantanannya untuk terus keluar masuk di dalam lubangnya. Zixuan tak kuasa menahan segala rasa nikmat yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menarik leher Chanyeol dan mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka. Berciuman dengan sangat hebat di atas aktivitas bercinta mereka.

Semua memang terasa begitu aneh, namun hal itu pun terasa normal jika kalian mengetahui bagaimana awal mula mereka bertemu dan saling berkenalan. Saat ini Chanyeol berusia 25 tahun, sedangkan Zixuan baru berusia 20 tahun. Mereka dipertemukan secara tak sengaja ketika Chanyeol membeli sebuah pengaman di Super Market dimana Zixuan bekerja.

 _Memang tak ada yang aneh dari hal itu, dilihat dari perawakan Chanyeol yang sudah legal menggunakan barang tersebut. Namun yang membuatnya menjadi aneh adalah Chanyeol membeli barang itu setiap hari. Selama satu minggu penuh, bahkan hingga satu bulan penuh. Tentu Zixuan menaruh curiga pada Chanyeol dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Chanyeol ketika pergantian Shift karena rasa penasarannya yang besar pada sosok Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu._

 _Awalnya Chanyeol berjalan melewati gang-gang sempit yang gelap, hingga dirinya tiba di sebuah Rumah kecil –tidak bisa disebut Rumah karena lebih terlihat seperti Kamar saja- yang terletak di ujung Perumahan mewah tersebut. Zixuan menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di balik dinding, dengan sepasang matanya yang terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol._

 _Mata sipit itu membulat kala Chanyeol disambut oleh kecupan manis dari seorang wanita dewasa nan cantik dan mereka masuk ke dalam Kamar kecil itu begitu saja. Satu tangan Zixuan terangkat untuk memegang dadanya sendiri karena entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup keras setelah menyaksikan secara langsung jawaban atas rasa penasarannya tersebut._

 _Bukannya terobati, yang ada justru beribu pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya dan membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan identitas Chanyeol sebenarnya. Malam pertama dimana dirinya mengikuti Chanyeol, menjadi awal dari malam-malam berikutnya._

 _Pernah dengan sengaja ia izin bekerja dan mengikuti Chanyeol kembali tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Pertanyaan seperti "Apakah ia gila?" "Apakah ia adalah Lelaki brengsek?" "Apakah ia Lelaki sewaan?" atau "Apakah ia tidak lelah melakukan seks setiap malam?" bergantian muncul di kepalanya. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol melakukan seks bersama wanita yang berbeda setiap malamnya, karena bayangan dan suara desahan yang ia lihat dan dengar, sudah cukup membuktikan segalanya._

 _Namun ada yang berbeda untuk malam ini. Ia sudah memastikan Chanyeol membeli pengaman seperti yang biasa ia beli, akan tetapi ia tak mendapati seorangpun wanita yang berada di Kamar itu ataupun datang dari arah lain untuk menyambut Chanyeol. Dengan rasa penasaran yang menumpuk, Zixuan memberanikan dirinya untuk keluar dari balik dinding dan menerawang ke dalam Kamar itu melalui jendela._

 _Disana, ia melihat sosok Chanyeol sedang terduduk di atas Kasur dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Terlihat seperti tengah merenungi sesuatu. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan sosok tinggi yang sudah 1 bulan ini ia buntuti. Siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol?_

" _Jika kau ingin masuk, masuklah."_

 _Pintu itu terbuka lebar untuk Zixuan. Kakinya melangkah tanpa diperintah. Ia memasuki Kamar itu dan menatap Chanyeol dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Pada detik itu, ia menyadari… bahwa Lelaki itu memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan._

" _Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau selalu mengikutiku. Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya melakukan hal picisan seperti itu?"_

 _Zixuan masih berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol yang terduduk tak bersemangat. Mengenai pertanyaan itu, iapun tak memiliki jawabannya. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Tidak ada alasan lain._

" _Hanya karena aku membeli pengaman setiap harinya di tempatmu bekerja dan kau merasa aku ini orang yang aneh?"_

 _Baru pertama kali ia mendengar suara seseorang yang berat bercampur putus asa seperti suara Lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini._

" _Apa kau… penggila seks?" cicit Zixuan. Entah darimana pertanyaan itu muncul, ia pun tak memiliki rencana untuk mengucapkannya._

" _Ya."_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk. Jawaban itu mungkin akan membuat Lelaki mungil ini merasa puas._

" _Apa lagi yang ingin kau tahu dariku?" Chanyeol meletakkan satu kakinya di atas satu kaki yang lain._

" _Apa pekerjaanmu?"_

" _Melakukan seks."_

" _Dimana tempat tinggalmu?"_

" _Disini."_

" _Dimana Keluargamu yang lain?"  
_

" _Entahlah. Mereka telah lama menghilang."_

 _Zixuan terdiam setelah melemparkan beberapa pertanyaannya. Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan sangat tenang. Untuk kali ini, ia merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Bibirnya kembali terbuka, dan pertanyaan berikutnya ia perdengarkan untuk Chanyeol._

" _Siapa Namamu?"_

 _Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan membuang pandangannya. Lalu ia berdiri dan mendekati Zixuan. Membungkukkan tubuhnya agar wajah mereka sejajar. Ia tatap mata sipit nan indah itu dalam-dalam dan kemudian ia membuka bibirnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu._

" _Namaku adalah Park Chanyeol."_

 _Zixuan memejamkan kedua matanya kala Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinganya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang ketika ia merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol menyentuh bahunya dan mencengkramnya cukup kuat._

" _Apakah kau penasaran akan rasanya melakukan seks?" bisik Chanyeol._

" _Mari lakukan bersamaku," lanjutnya._

"Eunghh sampai kapanhhh ahh kau akan melakukannyaah?"

Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaan Zixuan dan memilih untuk mengeluar-masukkan miliknya pada lubang Zixuan. Kenikmatan ini memang sulit untuk ia hindarkan, terlebih bersama seseorang yang ia kira adalah orang yang tepat. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kali ia melakukan seks dengan Zixuan, terlalu sering karena mereka melakukannya hampir setiap kali mereka bertemu.

Chanyeol tak mengetahui latar belakang Zixuan, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di Kamar sempit dan sederhana ini setelah mereka berkomitmen menjadi Pasangan seks. Mereka saling membutuhkan, dan tak ada yang dirugikan. Semuanya berjalan dengan begitu cepat layaknya air yang mengalir. Menikmati indahnya masa muda mereka, dan tak memikirkan masa depan ataupun akibat yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Zixuan."

Ribuan kali Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu, dan ribuan kali juga Zixuan mendengarnya. Sebuah kalimat yang paling ia suka terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku pun membutuhkanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terduduk lemah di tepi ranjangnya bersama Kai. Ia pandangi ponsel yang tak hentinya menerima pesan dari orang yang sama. Yaitu Chanyeol.

" **Kau dimana?"**

" **Hey Zixuan. Aku sudah menunggumu selama 2 jam."**

" **Kau mengabaikanku lagi?"**

" **Zixuan… ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."**

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam dinding yang tertempel di Kamar mereka. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Kemudian ia beralih menatap Kai yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya gusar, entah ia harus memperdulikan pesan ini, atau justru mengabaikannya seperti biasa.

Tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benaknya untuk menyelingkuhi atau menyakiti Kai.

"Kai… kau sudah tidur?" Baekhyun bersuara. Namun tak ada jawaban.

"Aku ingin mencari udara di luar. Aku akan segera kembali."

Baekhyun meraih mantelnya dan keluar dari Kamar itu. Menyimpan ponselnya di saku mantel dan berjalan menuruni beberapa anak tangga menuju pintu utama. Kali ini ia sangat yakin dan sangat siap untuk bertemu dengan sosok pengganggu hidupnya.

Ya, ia akan menemui Chanyeol.

Suara pintu mobil yang tertutup, menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di antara kesunyian sekitar area parkir Apartement mewah tersebut. Baekhyun mulai melajukan mobilnya dan pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana.

"Siapkah aku bertemu dengannya?"

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar, kala ia mendengar panggilan masuk dari ponselnya. Dengan cepat ia menjawab panggilan itu, dan bersiap untuk mendengar suara berat yang telah ia ketahui siapa pemiliknya.

" _Kau dimana-"_

"Aku sedang mengemudi. Aku akan tiba di sana dalam waktu 15 menit. Dan…"

Baekhyun menelan salivanya sendiri saat merasakan keanehan pada dirinya.

"…tunggu aku."

 _Pip._

Baekhyun memutuskan panggilan itu secara sepihak. Ia membanting stir mobilnya menuju Alamat yang telah diberikan oleh Chanyeol sebelumnya. Sebuah Café minuman yang terletak tak jauh dari Apartemen tempat tinggalnya.

Sementara Chanyeol, ia meletakkan ponselnya tepat di atas meja yang ada di hadapannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum pada seorang Pelayan yang mengantarkan sebuah minuman padanya. Itu adalah Latte hangat kesukaan Zixuan. Ia tak tahu kenapa Zixuan sangat menyukai minuman itu, karena dilihat dari perawakan Lelaki mungil itu, secangkir Latte terlihat tak begitu cocok untuknya.

Ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya, dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 malam. Namun sosok yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang. Apakah ia harus pergi dari tempat ini? Bayangkan, ia sudah menunggu selama hampir 3 jam.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya melihat sosok Zixuan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah memesankan minuman kesukaanmu. Minumlah dulu," ucap Chanyeol tanpa mau menatap lawan bicaranya.

Baekhyun membungkuk sopan dan ia raih cangkir itu, lalu menyesapnya. Cairan hangat itu, cukup membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang.

"Um… Chanyeol."

Untuk pertama kali, Baekhyun menyebutkan Nama itu secara langsung menggunakan bibirnya. Ia memang merasa sangat asing pada Lelaki ini, namun ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan perasaan itu. Bahkan saat ia tiba di Café ini, ia tak tahu bagaimana rupa Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya menggunakan _feeling_ -nya untuk menemui Lelaki itu.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Ia menatap keluar jendela –masih tidak ingin bertatap mata dengan Baekhyun.

"Pakaianmu aneh," gumamnya.

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti atas ucapan Chanyeol.

"Apakah itu adalah alasan kau datang terlambat dan membuatku menunggu?" tutur Chanyeol. Kali ini, ia memperhatikan gaya berpakaian Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun hanya terdiam tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Jujur, ia gugup saat bertemu dengan sosok Chanyeol. Namun ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain membuktikan sendiri rasa penasarannya selama ini. Cepat atau lambat, ia harus melakukannya juga.

"Cepat habiskan minumanmu, aku benar-benar lelah."

Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol tanpa protes. Ia merasa bukan menjadi dirinya saat ini. Jika biasanya ia akan berkomentar panjang saat Kai menyuruhnya makan atau minum terburu-buru, namun untuk kali ini ia seolah kehilangan kalimatnya dan lebih memilih untuk menuruti perintah Lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Setelah ini… kita akan kemana?" tanya Baekhyun. Rasa kantuknya menguap entah kemana setelah ia menghabiskan secangkir Latte tersebut.

"Seperti biasa. Ayo," Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar Café tersebut. Diikuti oleh Baekhyun di belakangnya.

Baekhyun harus memutar otak. Ia harus bersikap fleksibel agar Chanyeol tak menaruh curiga padanya. Dengan memperhatikan gerakan tubuh Chanyeol, ia berusaha untuk membaca sifat Lelaki tinggi ini.

"Untuk saat ini…"

"Untuk saat ini aku tidak akan memintamu untuk melakukan seks. Aku hanya ingin tidur dengan tenang di dalam pelukanmu," potong Chanyeol.

 _Deg!_

Jantung Baekhyun terdetak keras. Pikirannya melayang jauh tentang seberapa dekat hubungan sosok Zixuan dengan Chanyeol. Apakah mereka bertemu hanya untuk melakukan seks?

"Tidak biasanya," celetuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Kau menginginkanku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah ti-tidak. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Chanyeol mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah jalan dan terus melangkah. Namun ia sedikit memelankan langkahnya agar Baekhyun berjalan sejajar dengannya. Jalanan sangat sepi, dan suasana sunyi ini adalah hal yang paling ia butuhkan.

"Dimana mobilmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa? Apa kau bercanda? Kau bahkan tahu bahwa aku tak memiliki mobil. Aku benar-benar sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk bercanda, Zixuan."

"Maafkan aku."

Jadi? Apakah ia harus berjalan kaki bersama Lelaki asing ini dan meninggalkan mobilnya terparkir begitu saja di parkiran Café tadi? Tetapi… harus berapa jauh ia berjalan kaki?

"Zixuan…"

Suara berat Chanyeol menghentikan pemikiran Baekhyun sejenak. Ia menoleh guna menatap wajah Chanyeol yang cukup tampan itu. Anehnya, entah kenapa ia menyukai panggilan Chanyeol yang memanggilnya dengan Nama 'Zixuan' tersebut.

"Sampai berapa lama kita menjalin hubungan ini?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia menunduk untuk melihat satu tangannya yang baru saja digenggam oleh Chanyeol. Hangat. Itulah satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Um… selamanya?" ucap Baekhyun ragu. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu terus menerus menjadi bayanganku, Zixuan."

"Bayanganmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak lembut rambut cokelat Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tidak lelah dengan semua ini?"

Lelah? Ia bahkan baru saja akan memulainya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu?

"Kau… bosan denganku?" tanya Baekhyun random. Ia benar-benar kehabisan ide untuk menerka-nerka maksud dari Chanyeol.

"Zixuan, apa aku harus mengatakannya berkali-kali agar kau ingat?"

"Katakanlah."

"Kau… adalah Model yang paling sempurna. Tetapi aku…"

Model? Satu _Clue_ berhasil Baekhyun dapatkan dari perbincangan mereka.

"Tetapi?"

"Tetapi aku tidak mungkin terus menerus menjadikanmu Model yang tubuhnya dilihat oleh jutaan Lelaki Brengsek di Dunia ini."

"Berhentilah berbasa-basi, Chanyeol."

"Aku ingin mengakhiri kontrak kerja kita. Aku tidak akan memotretmu lagi, dan menjual fotomu hanya untuk mendapatkan uang."

Kontrak kerja? Apakah hubungan Zixuan dan Chanyeol hanya sebatas Rekan kerja?

"Tetapi kita telah melakukan seks, Chanyeol," protes Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa hubungannya? Aku hanya lelah dengan pekerjaanku ini. Aku hanya akan merugikanmu!"

 _Cklek_

Chanyeol memasuki sebuah Kamar kecil setelah berhasil membuka pintunya yang semula terkunci. Baekhyun masuk mengikutinya dan ia sempat memperhatikan isi dari Kamar kecil tersebut.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini," lirih Baekhyun.

"Katakanlah apa yang membuatmu bertahan di sampingku?"

Tubuh Baekhyun kaku. Ia sungguh tak tahu harus berkata apa pada Chanyeol. Hingga tubuh tinggi itu mendekat, Baekhyun masih tertahan di posisinya. Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Sepasang mata Chanyeol bertemu dengan matanya untuk yang pertama kali baginya.

Tatapan itu bagaikan menghipnotisnya dan melumpuhkan seluruh persendiannya. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, ketika dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol meraih dagunya dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut dan cukup lama. Suatu hal yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan bersama Lelaki lain selain Kai. Tunangannya.

Ia seperti pernah merasakannya. Ia seperti pernah merasakan ciuman manis ini di bibirnya. Merasakan pelukan hangat yang berasal dari lengan besar Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Juga, genggaman erat di satu tangannya bagaikan betapa tak ingin Chanyeol kehilangan dirinya.

Hal ini benar-benar aneh. Pikirannya berputar cepat memaksa untuk mengingat kehidupan yang pernah ia jalani. Namun tak ada satupun yang sama persis seperti saat ini. Tidak ada yang dapat memberikan kenyamanan sehebat ini, seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya saat ini.

Ini salah.

Ia telah membuat sebuah kesalahan lain.

Ia tak seharusnya berciuman dengan Lelaki lain. Melakukannya secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

Ia telah mengkhianati Kai.

Salah…

Ia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Bukan Yang Zixuan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter selanjutnya bakal Yuta perjelas tentang siapa sebenarnya Zixuan dan siapa itu Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Atau adakah yang merasa masih bingung dengan jalan cerita ini? Silahkan tanyain aja ke Yuta lewat Review ya, nanti bakal Yuta jawab hehe**_

 _ **Ok, seperti biasa. Yuta minta Review dan Respon berupa komentar dari kalian.**_

 _ **Yuta tunggu~**_

 _ **Terima kasih. Saranghae Bbuing~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Cklek_

Chanyeol memasuki sebuah Kamar kecil setelah berhasil membuka pintunya yang semula terkunci. Baekhyun masuk mengikutinya dan ia sempat memperhatikan isi dari Kamar kecil tersebut.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini," lirih Baekhyun.

"Katakanlah apa yang membuatmu bertahan di sampingku?"

Tubuh Baekhyun kaku. Ia sungguh tak tahu harus berkata apa pada Chanyeol. Hingga tubuh tinggi itu mendekat, Baekhyun masih tertahan di posisinya. Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Sepasang mata Chanyeol bertemu dengan matanya untuk yang pertama kali baginya.

Tatapan itu bagaikan menghipnotisnya dan melumpuhkan seluruh persendiannya. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, ketika dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol meraih dagunya dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut dan cukup lama. Suatu hal yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan bersama Lelaki lain selain Kai. Tunangannya.

Ia seperti pernah merasakannya. Ia seperti pernah merasakan ciuman manis ini di bibirnya. Merasakan pelukan hangat yang berasal dari lengan besar Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Juga, genggaman erat di satu tangannya bagaikan betapa tak ingin Chanyeol kehilangan dirinya.

Hal ini benar-benar aneh. Pikirannya berputar cepat memaksa untuk mengingat kehidupan yang pernah ia jalani. Namun tak ada satupun yang sama persis seperti saat ini. Tidak ada yang dapat memberikan kenyamanan sehebat ini, seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya saat ini.

Ini salah.

Ia telah membuat sebuah kesalahan lain.

Ia tak seharusnya berciuman dengan Lelaki lain. Melakukannya secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

Ia telah mengkhianati Kai.

Salah…

Ia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Bukan Yang Zixuan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:  
** WRONG (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:** **  
**Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Yang Zixuan a.k.a Zixuan  
Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:  
** M ++

 **Genre:** **  
**Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:  
** BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:  
** [YAOI! NC-21!] "Salah! Tidak mungkin aku memiliki dua nama. Menjadi dua orang yang berbeda dalam satu tubuh. Namun seorang lelaki terus menerus menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa Namaku adalah Zixuan. Tidak. Aku Baekhyun. Bukan Zixuan. Dan Kekasihku adalah Kim Jongin. Bukan Park Chanyeol…" (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:** **  
**Winner - Fool

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cklek_

Baekhyun membuka pintu Apartemennya secara perlahan. Takut-takut Kai terbangun dan mendapatinya pergi tanpa izin di waktu selarut ini. Kakinya melangkah menuju Kamar yang biasa ia tempati untuk tidur bersama Kai. Helaan nafas lega terdengar dari Baekhyun, ia menyaksikan Kai masih terlarut dalam lelapnya tanpa terganggu sedikitpun.

Matanya melirik ke arah jam, ternyata ia sudah pergi selama 2 jam. Setelah mengecup dahi Kai, ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya di Kamar mandi yang berada di dalam Kamar tersebut. Hal yang pertama kali ia lakukan adalah menatap refleksi dirinya di depan sebuah cermin besar di atas _wastafel._ Menumpukan kedua tangannya di tepi _wastafel_ tersebut, lalu menunduk dalam.

"Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?" gumaman dari bibir Baekhyun terdengar.

Kemudian Lelaki manis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan membawa satu tangannya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Bibir yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan bibir milik Lelaki asing yang bahkan baru pertama kali ia temui.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melanjutkannya?"

Alih-alih menyelidiki siapa sosok Zixuan dan sosok Chanyeol yang sebenarnya, ia justru terjerembab pada sebuah situasi yang sulit ia mengerti. Semua ini terjadi begitu tiba-tiba, terlebih mengingat beberapa bulan lagi ia akan melangsungkan Pernikahannya dengan Kai. Pernikahan bukanlah hal yang patut untuk dipermainkan. Ia tak mungkin menghancurkan segala yang telah ia raih selama ini hanya karena pesan aneh dari seorang Lelaki asing.

 _Pip pip_

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Kali ini ada pesan masuk di ponsel tersebut. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun meraih ponsel yang masih tersimpan di dalam saku mantelnya, kemudian membuka pesan tersebut.

 **From : XXX**

 **Kenapa kau lari? Aku harap kau tidur lelap malam ini.**

Baekhyun masih mengingat betul ketika dirinya mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan sangat kuat kala Lelaki tinggi itu mencium bibirnya secara tiba-tiba. Ia lari tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun dari Rumah kecil itu meninggalkan Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdebar entah kenapa, dan debaran itu kembali muncul saat ini. Ia takut. Ia yakin debaran di jantungnya ini hanyalah buah dari rasa takutnya. Tak mungkin ia memiliki perasaan terhadap Lelaki itu.

Baekhyun memegangi dada kirinya, dengan satu tangannya yang langsung menghapus pesan dari Chanyeol tersebut. Ia tak ingin Kai mencurigainya berselingkuh. Tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak berselingkuh dengan siapapun. Ia sudah merasa sempurna bersama Kai. Ia tak menginginkan Lelaki lainnya atau siapapun lagi.

Ia sungguh lelah, dan tak ingin memikirkan masalah itu. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya dan beranjak tidur menyusul Kai. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, kini Baekhyun sudah siap untuk tidur dengan menggunakan piyama tidurnya. Menaiki ranjang yang sudah 3 tahun ini ia gunakan untuk melepaskan penatnya bersama Kai.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, kemudian ia tertidur di samping tubuh Lelaki yang sesaat lagi akan menjadi masa depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi."

Baekhyun melemparkan senyuman manis di pagi hari untuk satu-satunya Lelaki yang berada di hatinya saat ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kai?

Ia melihat Lelaki pemilik hatinya itu tengah berdiri di depan ranjang mereka, bersiap untuk berangkat ke Kantor. Kai menyempatkan dirinya untuk menyambut pagi calon pasangan hidupnya tersebut di saat Baekhyun baru saja membuka kedua matanya.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar lelah," canda Kai. Karena biasanya, Baekhyun yang lebih dulu bangun dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang ia butuhkan untuk berangkat ke Kantor.

"Mimpi indah?" sambung Kai. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengusak kedua matanya. Kemudian ia turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan mendekati Kai.

"Mimpiku selalu indah. Mau aku buatkan sarapan?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia memberikan Kai sebuah pelukan hangat manjanya.

"Kali ini aku bisa membuat _sandwich_ sendiri. Lebih baik kau melanjutkan istirahatmu. Maafkan aku membuatmu lelah karena membawamu pulang terlalu larut."

Itulah sikap manis yang selalu Kai tunjukkan pada Baekhyun. Membuat Lelaki cantik itu semakin mencintai sosok manis dan dewasa seperti Kai.

"Baiklah. Aku harap pekerjaanmu lancar hari ini," Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih memeluk leher Kai. Menerima ciuman manis dari Kai, bukti cinta mereka sehari-hari.

"Aku harus segera berangkat. Katakan padaku jika terjadi sesuatu."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengantarkan Kai hingga pintu Apartemen mereka. Jujur, rasa kantuk masih menguasai dirinya. Ia kekurangan tidur akibat pulang terlalu larut. Dan entah kenapa terlintas sebuah ide untuk datang ke Kantor Kai saat jam makan siang nanti. Ia hanya ingin meminta maaf pada Kai karena tak sempat membuatkannya sarapan pagi ini.

" _Apa kau tidak lelah? Bekerja disana pada siang hari dan bekerja padaku di malam hari?"_

 _Chanyeol memperhatikan Zixuan yang tengah menyesap Latte-nya selepas Zixuan pulang bekerja. Mereka berada di sebuah Café tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Atau lebih tepatnya, sebuah Café tempat dimana Chanyeol selalu menunggu Zixuan sampai selesai bekerja._

" _Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini. Aku senang melayani beberapa pelanggan yang berbelanja di Super Market tempatku bekerja, dan juga aku senang saat aku bisa bersama denganmu."_

 _Ucapan Zixuan terlampau santai. Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan tawaan kecil. Zixuan memang masih muda, mengingat usianya yang baru saja menginjak 20 tahun. Tidak memiliki pikiran panjang untuk masa depannya, dan hanya mencari kepuasan pada masa mudanya seperti sekarang._

" _Begitukah?"_

" _Dan apa kau tahu hal yang lebih menarik dari itu?" Zixuan menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya pada Chanyeol. Kemudian ia meraih satu tangan Chanyeol untuk digenggamnya._

" _Aku menyukai ketika tangan ini menyentuhku!" pekik Zixuan._

 _Beruntung keadaan Café pada saat ini sedang sangat sepi. Jika tidak, maka Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya kala orang lain mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Zixuan tersebut._

 _Chanyeol lagi-lagi tertawa kecil. Kemudian wajahnya mendekat pada Zixuan. Mencengkram lebih kuat tangan mungil Zixuan dengan tangan besarnya._

" _Akupun sangat senang saat menyentuh tubuhmu," bisik Chanyeol. Zixuan tersipu._

" _Ayo kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita. Aku sudah menghabiskan Latte-ku."_

 _Zixuan bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Tak ada alasan bagi Chanyeol untuk menolaknya. Ia pun sudah tak sabar untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Yaitu, memotret tubuh polos Zixuan yang indah dan menjualnya ke sebuah web rahasia terbesar di Negara mereka._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya hari ini. Kemudian melangkah memasuki sebuah Gedung dimana Kai bekerja, setelah ia turun dari mobilnya. Pintu utama terbuka otomatis untuknya. Suasana _Lobby_ Gedung tersebut sangat sepi, mengingat saat ini masih menjadi jam kerja para Pegawai.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka dengan cepat, Baekhyun terus mengembangkan senyuman cerahnya selama di dalam _lift_ menuju dimana Ruangan Kai berada. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 1 menit, pintu _lift_ itu kembali terbuka dan ia membawa langkahnya menuju sebuah Ruangan yang terletak paling sudut lantai 10 tersebut.

"Ah, Tuan Baekhyun. Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" suara Kyungsoo menyapa Baekhyun dengan sopan.

Kyungsoo, pemilik Nama lengkap Do Kyungsoo, merupakan Asisten pribadi dari Kai di Kantornya. Jadi tak perlu heran jika Kyungsoo mengenal Baekhyun yang notabenenya sudah 3 tahun menjadi Kekasih dari Kai–atasannya–tersebut.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun, Kyung. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kai. Apakah ia ada di Ruangannya?"

"Tidak ada jadwal _meeting_ apapun hari ini. Tuan Kai sedang menandatangi beberapa berkas di Ruangannya."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah diangguki oleh Kyungsoo, Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya kembali dan kini ia sudah berada di depan pintu Direktur Utama Perusahaan tersebut. Itu adalah Ruangan Kai. Ia tak perlu repot-repot mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu seperti Karyawan yang lain, karena ia tahu bahwa Kai tak pernah merasa terganggu akan kehadirannya. Sekalipun Kai sedang benar-benar dalam keadaan sibuk.

"Apakah kertas-kertas itu lebih penting daripada seseorang yang rela datang untuk mengajakmu makan siang?"

"Baekhyun?"

Kai menghentikan aktivitasnya, dan meninggalkan kursi kerjanya untuk menghampiri Baekhyun. Mengecup bibir tipis kesukaannya itu singkat, lalu membawanya ke sebuah sofa mewah yang berada di Ruangan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku akan datang kesini? Aku bisa menjemputmu, sayang."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Kejutan. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf karena tidak membuatkanmu sarapan," Baekhyun tersenyum sambil merangkul lengan kekar Kai.

"Aishh, itu hal yang sepele. Kau tak harus meminta maaf."

"Tidak ada penolakan."

"Baiklah. Setelah aku selesai menandatangi berkas-berkasku, ok?"

"Ok. Aku akan menunggumu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Untukmu."_

 _Zixuan membulatkan bibirnya setelah melihat benda mewah yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol padanya._

" _Untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung. Tetapi ia tetap menerima benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut._

" _Kau membutuhkannya. Aku sengaja membelikanmu ponsel ini untuk memudahkan kita berkomunikasi."_

 _Zixuan terduduk di atas ranjang Chanyeol dengan ponsel yang berada di pangkuannya. Ia masih terheran-heran akan benda ini, karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah menggunakan ponsel sebagus ini._

" _Tapi bukankah ponsel ini cukup mahal?"_

" _Kau sudah memberikanku keuntungan yang banyak, Zixuan. Ponsel itu bahkan tak sebanding dengan kerja kerasmu."_

 _Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan Zixuan dan memperhatikan wajah cantik itu yang terlihat sumringah. Zixuan begitu bersinar di matanya. Ia tak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki kecantikan alami seperti yang Zixuan miliki di seumur hidupnya. Dan tentu ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan bocah cantik ini._

" _Terima kasih, Chanyeol."_

" _Aku senang jika kau menyukainya. Dan… bolehkah kita bertukar nomor?"_

 _Zixuan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Chanyeol dan mengangguk antusias. "Tentu. Berapa nomormu?"_

" _088095637886."_

" _XXX. Done!"_

" _XXX? Itu bukanlah Namaku."_

 _Zixuan tertawa melihat protes Chanyeol, kemudian ia memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat erat dan menyamankan wajahnya pada dada bindang Lelaki tinggi itu._

" _Aku hanya tak ingin ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya. You are… my XXX," jawab Zixuan._

" _Aku harap kau memberitahuku apa itu XXX," ucap Chanyeol. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada bocah cantik itu._

" _Aku pasti akan memberitahumu. Suatu saat nanti."_

"Umm Baekhyun… apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitas makan siangnya dan memilih untuk menatap Kai yang terduduk tepat di hadapannya. "Bertanya apa?"

"6 bulan lalu, kau baru saja mengganti ponselmu. Dan tadi, kau bilang kau ingin mengganti ponselmu lagi?"

Kai ingat betul kejadian 6 bulan lalu, di saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengatakan padanya bahwa Tunangannya tersebut baru saja mengganti ponselnya. Tidak ada alasan yang jelas, Baekhyun hanya mengganti ponselnya karena keinginannya sendiri. Dan saat perjalanan menuju Restoran tadi, Baekhyun meminta izin Kai untuk mengganti ponselnya lagi.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Kai. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Kai. Tujuan sebenarnya mengganti ponsel adalah hanya untuk menghindari Chanyeol. Ia merasa benar-benar terganggu karena Lelaki asing itu. Sudah 6 bulan ini Chanyeol tanpa henti menghubunginya, seolah-olah mereka saling mengenal dan memiliki hubungan penting.

"Aku… bosan dengan warnanya," jawab Baekhyun.

"Dan kau akan mengganti nomor ponselmu juga?" pandangan Kai masih tertuju pada Tunangannya tersebut.

"Aku rasa begitu," lirih Baekhyun. Ia tak begitu yakin dengan keputusan ini. Ia hanya tak ingin Kai mengetahui rahasianya.

"Baiklah, kapan kau akan membeli ponsel baru?"

Kai tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, selagi Baekhyun senang, maka ia akan menghargai dan menuruti apa yang menjadi kemauan Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa membelinya sendiri jika kau sibuk, aku hanya meminta izinmu."

"Tentu aku mengizinkanmu, sayang."

"Terima kasih, Kai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu telah berlalu, Kai dan Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka dan Kai memutuskan untuk mengantar Baekhyun kembali ke Apartemen mereka. Setelah itu, Kai kembali lagi ke Kantor untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Kini, Baekhyun sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Memijit pelipisnya karena kepalanya terasa sedikit pening. Mata indahnya kembali menatap layar ponsel yang ia pegang, namun tak ada satupun pesan dari Chanyeol.

Ataukah, mungkin Chanyeol akan menghubungi jam 8 malam nanti seperti biasa?

"Siapakah dirimu sebenarnya, Park Chanyeol?"

Bibir tipis itu bergumam. "dan siapa itu Zixuan?"

Perlahan kedua mata itu tertutup sempurna. Baekhyun terlelap menuju alam mimpinya.

 _ **Other side**_

Chanyeol baru saja turun dari sebuah Bus yang mengantarkannya pada Supermarket yang berada di pinggir Kota. Bukan tanpa alasan ia mendatangi Supermarket ini, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Zixuan Malaikat cantiknya yang menghabiskan waktu untuk bekerja disana.

Lelaki bermata elang itu melirik sekilas pada sebuah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Saat ini baru jam 4 sore, dan entah kenapa ia begitu merindukan Lelaki mungil itu.

Ketika ia baru saja mengangkat kepalanya, ia sudah dapat melihat Zixuan sedang tersenyum manis pada Pelanggannya di balik meja Kasir. Ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas melalui kaca transparan yang menjadi pembatas Supermarket tersebut.

Tanpa ragu, ia melanjutkan langkahnya dengan satu tangan yang membawa sebatang cokelat. Ya, ia akan memberikan cokelat ini pada Zixuan.

"Terima kasih, Paman. Silahkan datang kembali."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Zixuan yang ramah pada salah seorang Pelanggan. Lalu, ia memutuskan untuk berdiri tepat di hadapan Zixuan, meskipun nampaknya Lelaki mungil itu belum mengetahuinya.

"Permisi, apa kau memiliki sebuah pengaman?"

"Chanyeol?"

Zixuan menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Pasalnya, tak pernah Chanyeol mendatanginya di waktu seperti ini. Biasanya, Chanyeol akan mengunjunginya setelah ia pulang bekerja, yaitu pukul 10 malam.

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kau senang, bukan terkejut seperti itu," ucap Chanyeol. Ia menyembunyikan cokelat yang ia bawa di balik punggungnya.

"Tidak biasanya. Apa yang membawamu datang kesini?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya, yang mana membuat Zixuan tersipu malu dengan cepat.

"Kita bahkan bertemu setiap malam, Chanyeol."

"Itu tidak cukup untukku. Ah, ya… aku membawakan cokelat ini untukmu."

Chanyeol menunjukkan cokelat yang dibawanya, lalu memberikannya pada Zixuan. Dengan senang hati Zixuan menerimanya.

"Terima kasih."

"Selain menyukaiku, aku tahu kau sangat menyukai cokelat."

"Cih, percaya diri sekali."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil lalu mengusak-usak kecil surai madu Zixuan.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Aku akan menunggumu hingga jam 10 nanti."

Setelah melihat anggukan dari Zixuan, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan mencari sebuah kursi yang kosong. Hal yang paling menyenangkan baginya adalah… bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Zixuan. Meskipun ia hanya dapat melihat Zixuan dari kejauhan, itu bukanlah masalah, karena setiap malamnya ia bisa memiliki bocah cantik itu.

Seutuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun baru saja membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap untuk menyambut sang Kekasih sepulang kerja. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, tetapi Kai tak kunjung datang. Ia sungguh mengkhawatirkan Kai, maka ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Tunangannya tersebut.

Cukup lama Baekhyun menunggu panggilan itu terjawab, hingga akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara Kai kembali. Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega kali ini.

"Kai… kau dimana?"

" _Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku harus menghadiri private meeting yang diadakan secara mendadak. Dan sialnya, aku melupakan ponselku di Kantor. Aku baru saja tiba di Kantorku dan akan segera pulang."_

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Kai."

Suara Baekhyun bergetar. Kai bisa mendengar suara itu dengan jelas. Sungguh ia tak berbohong, dan ia benar-benar menyesali kecerobohannya tersebut.

" _Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku berjanji hal ini tak akan terjadi lagi."_

"Baiklah. Hati-hatilah di jalan. Aku mencintaimu."

" _Aku juga mencintaimu."_

Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilan itu. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap permukaan ranjang tersebut dengan lembut, namun pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana. Jiwanya saat ini sedang tak menempati raganya.

"Akh!"

Kepala Baekhyun terasa sakit. Pening luar biasa. Apa yang dilihatnya nampak berputar-putar. Ia tak mampu mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya ia tubuhnya ambruk di atas ranjang tersebut.

Pukul 12 malam.

Zixuan membuka kedua matanya. Memandangi seluruh tubuhnya mulai dari kedua tangannya hingga kedua kakinya. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju ke tempat dimana cermin berada. Di depannya, tepat 5 langkah, ia dihadapkan oleh sebuah lemari besar yang terdapat cermin tinggi di sana. Ia melihat siluet tubuhnya yang nampak asing. Kecemasan mulai menyerangnya.

Ia tak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang.

Ia tak pernah merasa menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah tempat mewah seperti ini. Ia sudah terbiasa menempati tempat-tempat yang sederhana dan sempit. Tak seharusnya ia berada disini. Mata sipitnya terus mencari letak pintu utama agar ia dapat keluar dari tempat ini. Namun sekali lagi, ia teringat bahwa penampilannya benar-benar berbeda. Tak seperti dirinya.

Ia harus mengubah penampilannya sekarang juga.

Nafasnya terengah-engah mencari sesuatu di dalam lemari yang ia yakini adalah lemari pakaian. Sudah cukup lama ia mencari, namun tak satupun ia menemukan pakaian yang sesuai dengan selera berpakaiannya. Terpaksa ia meraih gunting yang terletak di atas nakas, lalu menggunting celana jeans panjang yang ditemukannya, menjadi sebuah celana pendek selutut. Ia sungguh nyaman menggunakan pakaian santai seperti ini.

Kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya, ia lepas seluruhnya, menyisakan sebuah kaos tipis berwarna putih yang membalut tubuhnya. Lengan kemeja panjang itu pun ia gunting, kemudian ia gulung hingga selengan. Semua ia lakukan dalam keadaan terburu-buru. Karena tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Chanyeol yang pasti sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Zixuan, kenapa kau begitu bodoh?!"

Zixuan merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, sambil membenarkan tatanan rambutnya. Ia usap secara kasar surai madu itu hingga terlihat sedikit berantakan. Ya, kini ia yakin bahwa ia telah menjadi Zixuan seutuhnya. Bukannya Lelaki aneh yang berpenampilan rapih dengan pakaian formal.

"Kau membiarkan Chanyeol menunggu selama 2 jam," gumamnya kembali.

Kaki mungilnya terus membawa tubuhnya menuju pintu utama. Tanpa ragu ia keluar dari Ruangan asing itu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan seorang Pria yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

 _Yang Zixuan._

Adalah seorang Lelaki manis berusia 20 tahun. Bekerja sebagai seorang Kasir di sebuah Supermarket pinggir Kota. Tak hanya itu, ia pun memiliki pekerjaan lainnya yaitu sebagai seorang Model situs gelap atau Majalah dewasa yang dijual secara _illegal_. Bekerja sebagai Kasir di siang hari, dan menjadi seorang Model di malam hari.

Kehidupannya cukup melelahkan. Bahkan sangat melelahkan. Tetapi seorang Lelaki yang diam-diam ia sukai, berhasil membuatnya bertahan dengan seluruh rasa lelah itu. Lelaki itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Lelaki yang tak sengaja ia temui saat Lelaki itu tengah membeli pengaman di tempat ia bekerja. Mengenal Lelaki itu hingga saat ini, dan memutuskan untuk menjadi Pasangan yang saling membutuhkan tanpa Status.

Zixuan adalah seorang yang bebas dan hidup di Lingkungan yang tak bersahabat. Atau bisa dikatakan ia hidup di Lingkungan yang cukup keras. Ia tak memiliki seorangpun Keluarga, karena yang ia tahu, ia menggunakan Ruang Karyawan untuk tidur selama ini. Kini, hanya Rumah kecil Chanyeol yang bisa ia gunakan untuk beristirahat.

Dan pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, ia menemui dirinya berada di tempat asing yang cukup mewah. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berada di tempat itu. Namun hal itu bukanlah hal yang penting, karena saat ini ia harus segera menemui Chanyeol. Sudah cukup sering ia membuat Chanyeol menunggu. Dan ia sungguh tahu bahwa hal yang paling tidak menyenangkan adalah menunggu.

 **To : XXX**

 **Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Aku membuatmu kembali menunngu.**

 **Aku akan tiba di hadapanmu dalam waktu 15 menit.**

Zixuan mengirim pesan itu pada Chanyeol saat dirinya sudah berada di dalam Bus umum. Beruntung ia masih mendapatkan satu Bus untuk ditumpanginya. Mengingat saat ini sudah sangat larut.

15 menit sudah berlalu. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena terus berlari. Ia hanya ingin mengejar waktu. Tak ingin membuat Lelaki yang ia sukai itu kecewa atas sikapnya. Bibir tipisnya tak hentinya bergumam agar Chanyeol tak meninggalkannya. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan kondisinya yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

Hingga sebuah senyuman manis muncul di wajahnya, kala matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini.

"Chanyeol… maafkan aku hahh… hahh…"

Chanyeol terdiam memperhatikan penampilan Zixuan. Ingin sekali ia marah pada Lelaki mungil tersebut, tetapi nampaknya hatinya tak mengizinkan hal itu terjadi. Ia melangkah mendekati Zixuan yang terlihat kelelahan sambil memegangi kedua lututnya.

"Kau bisa bekerja malam ini?"

"Tentu. Tentu aku bisa."

"Tidak. Aku akan membiarkanmu istirahat malam ini."

Chanyeol membawa Zixuan untuk terduduk pada sebuah kursi panjang yang terdapat tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada saat ini. Suasana di sekitar Café itu sudah sangat sepi dan juga begitu dingin. Namun suasana seperti adalah hal yang biasa bagi mereka berdua untuk menghabiskan waktu.

"Zixuan… kenapa kau nampak berbeda kemarin? Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?"

Zixuan menatap Chanyeol yang terduduk di sampingnya. Memperhatikan wajah tampan itu, meskipun Chanyeol hanya memandang lurus ke depan. Chanyeol tak menatapnya. Dan ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol merasa sedikit kecewa padanya.

"Ke… marin?"

Zixuan tak mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol. Kemarin, mereka melakukan hal yang biasa mereka lakukan. Yaitu membuat janji temu dan melakukan pemotretan. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Tetapi kenapa Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu?

"Kau berpakaian sangat aneh dan kau lari dariku. Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu?"

Kali ini, pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Chanyeol menubrukkan pandangannya tepat pada mata Zixuan. Ia hanya mengharapkan sebuah kejujuran dari Zixuan.

"Lari? Kapan aku lari darimu?"

Sungguh ia tak mengerti.

Lari? Itu adalah hal yang sangat konyol. Sudah jelas ia yang lebih dulu mengikuti Chanyeol dan mendatangi Chanyeol. Jadi, tidak mungkin ia lari dari Chanyeol.

"Lupakan. Sepertinya kau tidak mengingatnya."

Zixuan menundukkan kepalanya untuk berpikir. Sudah dua kali ia mengalami keanehan pada hari ini. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya?

Namun sentuhan tangan Chanyeol pada tangannya membuatnya terpaksa harus menghentikan pikirannya. Terlebih saat ini Chanyeol membawa kedua tangannya menuju ke atas paha Lelaki tampan tersebut. Ia melemparkan pandangan bertanyanya pada Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol hanya melemparkan pandangan yang sendu.

"Ada apa?" cicit Zixuan.

"Zixuan, kita sudah cukup lama bersama. Setidaknya, apakah kau tak ingin memiliki sebuah status denganku?"

Jantung Zixuan mulai berdebar. Tentu ia ingin memiliki sebuah status dengan Chanyeol, tetapi selama ini Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun memintanya untuk menjadi seorang Kekasih. Lalu, apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain berdiam dan melakukan apa yang Chanyeol inginkan? Ia tak berhak menyatakan perasaannya meskipun ia memiliki cinta yang besar untuk Chanyeol.

"Jadilah Kekasihku."

 _Deg!_

Tubuh Zixuan menegang. Apakah Chanyeol baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya?

"Aku berharap kau sedang tidak mabuk saat ini," lirih Zixuan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mabuk. Aku sadar sepenuhnya."

Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Menjadikan Zixuan sebagai mesin penghasil uang untuknya selama ini. Juga, setiap malam ia selalu memanfaatkan tubuh Zixuan untuk melampiaskan nafsunya. Tak bohong ia memang telah memiliki perasaan pada Zixuan cukup lama. Tepatnya, saat pertama kali ia merasakan bagaimana manisnya bibir Zixuan dan juga tubuhnya.

" _Apakah kau penasaran akan rasanya melakukan seks?" bisik Chanyeol._

" _Mari lakukan bersamaku," lanjutnya._

 _Tubuh Zixuan membatu setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa menit lalu, dan secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk melakukan seks? Bukankah itu terdengar begitu Brengsek?_

 _Zixuan mendorong kasar tubuh Chanyeol agar menjauh. Kemudian ia hendak keluar dari Rumah kecil tersebut. Namun kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol berhasil menghentikan langkahnya._

" _Kau ingin menemaniku minum malam ini? Kurasa kita bisa saling lebih mengenal satu sama lain."_

 _Minum? Apakah maksud Chanyeol adalah meminum alkohol dan mabuk?_

" _Aku akan menunjukkan Dunia yang indah padamu," lanjut Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum miring melihat Zixuan yang berdiri kaku memunggunginya di ambang pintu. Ia yakin bisa membujuk bocah manis itu. Demi Tuhan, ia sedang sangat suntuk saat ini. Dan mungkin saja bocah ini bisa sedikit menghiburnya._

" _Dunia… yang indah?" gumam Zixuan sangat lirih, tetapi Chanyeol dapat mendengar itu dengan jelas._

 _Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyampirkan sebuah Jaket tebal miliknya pada bahu sempit Zixuan. Merangkulnya dan mengajaknya pergi setelah memastikan ia mengunci pintu Rumah kecil miliknya tersebut._

" _Dunia yang sangat indah. Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu jika kau menurut padaku."_

 _Dan disinilah mereka berada. Di Ruangan untuk menikmati minuman mereka yang berada di dalam sebuah Club malam. Lampu redup yang berkelap-kelip dan dentuman musik yang cukup keras menjadi teman mereka._

 _Awalnya Chanyeol hanya ingin menghibur diri, tetapi melihat sosok polos yang berada di rangkulannya ini, berhasil membangkitkan nafsunya._

" _Kau tidak takut? Kenapa kau tak lari?" sindir Chanyeol. Ia hanya memastikan bahwa Zixuan tidak berada dalam tekanannya._

 _Zixuan menghela nafasnya lemah. Ia sungguh lelah dengan kehidupannya, dan juga tak dapat disangkal bahwa ia sedikit menyukai Chanyeol. Ia telah tertarik pada wajah tampan Chanyeol dan ingin mengenal Chanyeol lebih dalam. Apakah itu salah?_

" _Aku nyaman bersamamu," singkat Zixuan. Chanyeol tertawa karena cukup terkejut atas jawaban Zixuan._

" _Baiklah. Kau tak perlu takut, karena aku bukanlah orang yang jahat. Aku hanya seorang Lelaki biasa."_

 _Zixuan mengangguk. Kemudian ia memberanikan dirinya untuk meneguk satu gelas kecil cairan merah pekat yang sedari tadi Chanyeol nikmati. Ia penasaran bagaimana rasanya alkohol, karena selama hidupnya, tak pernah sekalipun ia meminum cairan memabukkan itu._

" _Wow. Apakah enak?" tanya Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol terkejut atas sikap bocah manis ini. Sungguh menggemaskan._

" _Tidak, tetapi aku menyukai sensasinya."_

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?"_

 _Zixuan membulatkan kedua matanya saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik dagunya dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengecup bibirnya dengan kuat. Tangan Zixuan hendak menahan lengan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya dan berhasil membuat tubuhnya melemas. Ia terhanyut akan ciuman pertamanya bersama Chanyeol yang begitu mendebarkan. Chanyeol sangat lincah dan bernafsu ketika mencium bibirnya._

 _Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya ciuman itu terlepa,s dan dengan cepat Zixuan mencari kedua mata tajam Chanyeol untuk ditatapnya._

" _Bagaimana? Kau menyukai sensasinya?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda Zixuan._

" _Ini mendebarkan. Bisakah aku merasakannya sekali lagi?" Zixuan nampak gugup, tetapi ia berusaha untuk menutupi kegugupannya itu di depan Chanyeol._

" _Tentu saja. Duduklah di pangkuanku. Dan… kita lanjutkan ke hal yang lebih menyenangkan lagi."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cklek_

Kai membuka pintu Apartemennya. Sepi dan sunyi. Tak ada Baekhyun disana. Ia harap seseorang yang baru saja ditemuinya bukanlah Baekhyun. Karena tak mungkin Baekhyun berpenampilan seperti anak kecil. Baekhyunnya adalah sosok yang sangat dewasa dan elegan. Tetapi dengan adanya fakta tentang keberadaan Baekhyun, membuatnya yakin bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi pada Baekhyun saat ini.

Kai melirik ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 12 malam tepat. Dan ia tak mendapati Baekhyun di seluruh penjuru Ruangan.

Kemana perginya Tunangannya tersebut?

Jika memang benar Baekhyun kembali ke Rumah Orangtuanya, lantas mengapa Baekhyun tak mengabarinya?

"Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?"

Satu tangan Kai meraih potongan bahan dan juga gunting yang tergeletak tak beraturan di atas nakas. Pandangannya kosong menatap benda-benda tersebut.

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku tidur sendiri kembali, Byun Baekhyun?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sudah banyak CLUE di Chapter 2 ini. Semoga pada peka dan bisa nebak-nebak sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Dan kemarin ada beberapa Readers yang udah menebak dengan tepat, dan Yuta harap kalian semakin tertantang/? Membaca kelanjutan FF ini .g**_

 _ **NEXT?**_

 _ **Penasaran kisah mereka selanjutnya?**_

 _ **Review juseyo~**_

 _ **Yuta tunggu. Terima kasih~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Cklek_

Kai membuka pintu Apartemennya. Sepi dan sunyi. Tak ada Baekhyun disana. Ia harap seseorang yang baru saja ditemuinya bukanlah Baekhyun. Karena tak mungkin Baekhyun berpenampilan seperti anak kecil. Baekhyunnya adalah sosok yang sangat dewasa dan elegan. Tetapi dengan adanya fakta tentang keberadaan Baekhyun, membuatnya yakin bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi pada Baekhyun saat ini.

Kai melirik ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 12 malam tepat. Dan ia tak mendapati Baekhyun di seluruh penjuru Ruangan.

Kemana perginya Tunangannya tersebut?

Jika memang benar Baekhyun kembali ke Rumah Orangtuanya, lantas mengapa Baekhyun tak mengabarinya?

"Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?"

Satu tangan Kai meraih potongan bahan dan juga gunting yang tergeletak tak beraturan di atas nakas. Pandangannya kosong menatap benda-benda tersebut.

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku tidur sendiri kembali, Byun Baekhyun?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:  
** WRONG (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:** **  
**Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Yang Zixuan a.k.a Zixuan  
Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:  
** M ++

 **Genre:** **  
**Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:  
** BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:  
** [YAOI! NC-21!] "Salah! Tidak mungkin aku memiliki dua nama. Menjadi dua orang yang berbeda dalam satu tubuh. Namun seorang lelaki terus menerus menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa Namaku adalah Zixuan. Tidak. Aku Baekhyun. Bukan Zixuan. Dan Kekasihku adalah Kim Jongin. Bukan Park Chanyeol…" (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:** **  
**Winner - Fool

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.  
**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **January 25** **th** **, 2018.**

 **23:29 KST.**

"Tidak ada yang menarik dari diriku, dan aku pun tak memiliki seorang pun Keluarga. Lalu, kenapa kau memintaku untuk menjadi Kekasihmu?"

Chanyeol kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi panjang itu lalu menghela nafasnya. Cukup sulit ternyata, membuat seorang bocah kecil seperti Zixuan mengerti akan perasaannya.

"Atau… kau hanya mengasihaniku _ya_?" tebak Zixuan asal.

"Apakah dengan kebersamaan kita selama 6 bulan ini hanyalah karena aku mengasihanimu?" Chanyeol melemparkan pertanyaannya. Ia dapat melihat Zixuan yang sedang mendengus kesal di sebelahnya.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya terkejut saja saat kau tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Karena setahuku, kau itu orang yang sangat dingin dan tidak tahu apa itu arti cinta."

Jawaban Zixuan yang spontan, memang selalu saja terdengar sangat polos bagi Chanyeol. Dan itulah yang ia sukai dari sosok Zixuan. Ia tak pernah bertemu dengan sosok seperti Zixuan di seumur hidupnya. Dan menurutnya, Zixuan adalah sosok yang sangat berbeda dan juga menarik.

"Aku memang tak pandai mengekspresikan perasaanku. Entah kenapa, selain karena aku membutuhkanmu… nyatanya aku juga ingin memilikimu."

Kali ini, Zixuan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan menunjukkan tatapan kosongnya. Ia hanya tidak dapat memikirkan apapun karena jawaban luar biasa dari Chanyeol yang baru saja ia dengar. Jantungnya tak henti berdetak dengan keras.

"Lalu, jika kita menjadi sepasang Kekasih... apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan?"

Chanyeol memandang apapun yang ada di depannya, asalkan itu bukan wajah manis seorang Bocah yang terduduk di sampingnya itu. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya, dan tentu, hal itu dapat didengar oleh Zixuan.

"Aku akan menjagamu dan melindungimu semampuku, Zixuan. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka."

Perasaan Zixuan menghangat. Tak pernah ia mendengar kalimat semanis itu terlontar dari bibir seseorang untuknya. Chanyeol lah Lelaki yang pertama. Dan kemudian ia menyadari, bahwa ia tak salah telah memilih Chanyeol sebagai pengisi hatinya.

"Bisakah kau mengatakan kalimat itu setiap hari untukku?" pinta Zixuan. Suaranya terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Chanyeol karena malam semakin sunyi.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu. Percayalah. Dan jika aku sudah memilih seseorang untuk menjadi milikku, maka sampai mati pun, aku tidak akan melepaskan orang itu. Kau yang aku pilih, Yang Zixuan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **January 26** **th** **, 2018.**

 **07:02 KST.**

Kali ini Kai menjadi orang pertama yang bangun di pagi ini. Menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Malaikat cantik yang masih terlelap di sebelahnya.

Pandangannya kosong. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca. Menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

Sudah beberapa kali ini ia mendapati Baekhyun pergi setiap larut malam tanpa mengabarinya. Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia menanyakan tentang hal ini pada Tunangannya tersebut. Tetapi sudah beberapa kali ia mencobanya, ia selalu gagal karena ia tak sedikitpun menaruh curiga pada Baekhyun. Ia tak pernah mencurigai Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun selalu bersikap sama padanya. Sama sekali tak mencurigakan.

Kai bangkit dari posisinya dan menuruni tempat tidur itu. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju Dapur hanya sekedar untuk membuat secangkir kopi. Sesekali terlintas di bayangannya tentang kejadian semalam. Dimana ia mendapati Baekhyun berjalan melewatinya begitu saja dan nampak tak mengenalinya sama sekali. Juga, penampilan Baekhyun yang berubah total, membuat ia harus kehilangan semangat paginya kali ini.

Kai menyesap sedikit kopi hitam buatannya yang masih panas. Rasanya berbeda. Tak sedap seperti buatan Baekhyun. Buatan Baekhyun selalu terasa lezat di lidahnya. Namun sebuah lingkaran tangan pada pinggangnya, membuatnya harus meletakkan cangkir kopi itu di atas meja dan memutar tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi. Kenapa kau membuat kopimu sendiri? Apa kau tidak ingin meminum kopi buatanku lagi?"

Itu adalah Baekhyun. Ia memeluk tubuh tinggi Kai dari belakang dan menyambut Tunangan tampannya itu dengan senyuman termanisnya.

Kai hanya mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya dan berganti memeluk pinggang langsing milik Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu. Kau terlihat lelah, sayang. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk membuat kopiku sendiri. Dan ternyata, hasilnya tak begitu nikmat dibanding dengan buatanmu."

Tatapan Baekhyun yang semula tertuju pada mata Kai, kini beralih pada kopi yang berada di meja. Ia segera meraih kopi itu dan menyesapnya sedikit. Mencicipinya.

"Takaran gulamu terlalu banyak, dan kau menggunakan air yang tidak terlalu panas," jelas Baekhyun. Kemudian ia terlihat sibuk untuk membuatkan Kai kopi yang baru.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu kopi yang paling lezat. Dan kau harus membayar mahal untuk kopi ini," goda Baekhyun. Kai menghampiri sosok Tunangannya tersebut. Kemudian ia meletakkan dagunya pada bahu sempit Baekhyun. Mengecupi pipi gembil nan putih itu, membuat sang empunya terkikik geli.

"Aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau inginkan, sayang," bisik Kai. Wajah Baekhyun merona. Kemudian ia menyodorkan kopi yang telah ia buat pada Kai.

"Bagaimana jika dengan…," Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kai lalu menatap bibir Kai dengan pandangan yang menggoda.

" _Making love_?" tebak Kai.

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kai lalu bernafas tepat di depan bibir Tunangan tampannya tersebut.

"Kau harus bekerja. Kita akan melakukan hal itu sepuasnya jika kita sudah Menikah," bisik Baekhyun.

Kemudian Kai langsung menyambar bibir tipis milik Baekhyun dan melahapnya dengan rakus. Ia bahkan melupakan kopi yang telah dibuatkan oleh Baekhyun. Tergeletak di atas meja begitu saja. Menurutnya, bibir Baekhyun jauh lebih manis dan nikmat daripada kopi itu.

Kai membawa tubuh Baekhyun menuju tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Menikmati setiap detik waktu yang ia miliki bersama Tunangan cantiknya tersebut tanpa terlewat. Ia hanya ingin memiliki Baekhyun segenap hatinya yang terdalam. Seutuhnya di seumur hidupnya.

Tetapi apakah ia bisa?

Apakah ia mampu membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam Dunia indahnya nanti?

Tanpa seorang pun yang dapat memasuki kehidupan indahnya bersama Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun, jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Sampai mati."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **January 26** **th** **, 2018.**

 **17:00 KST.**

Zixuan membungkuk hormat pada Lelaki paruh baya yang sedang terduduk di hadapannya. Lelaki itu adalah Pemilik Toko tempat ia bekerja. Dan alasan kenapa ia bisa berada di Ruangan pribadi Pemilik Toko itu adalah ia ingin mengundurkan diri dari Pekerjaan.

Keputusan yang saat ini ia pilih, ia rasa sudah cukup tepat untuknya. Selain karena ia sudah memiliki Chanyeol di sampingnya, ia pun merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk bekerja. Tubuhnya semakin hari semakin terasa lelah. Ia hanya takut tidak bisa bekerja dengan maksimal jika ia memaksakan diri.

 _Kling_

Suara lonceng kecil yang tergantung di pintu Toko tersebut, mengiringi kepergian Zixuan dari sana. Dengan sebuah amplop yang ia bawa, ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menunggunya di depan. Amplop itu berisi uang pesangon dan juga gajinya selama satu bulan terakhir. Ia berniat untuk menyerahkan uang itu pada Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Chanyeol. Zixuan tersenyum dan mulai melangkah di samping Kekasih tingginya tersebut.

"Aku mengundurkan diri."

Kalimat singkat yang diucapkan oleh Zixuan sukses membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian ia menatap Kekasih mungilnya itu dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Mengundurkan diri?" ucap Chanyeol mengulangi perkataan Zixuan. Ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Zixuan.

"Aku lelah. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk melindungiku karena saat ini aku adalah Kekasihmu? Jadi, apa yang harus dikhawatirkan?" ucap Zixuan enteng.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Zixuan memang benar. Ia sungguh lelah dan tidak sanggup jika harus bekerja di malam hari. Dan juga masalah yang akhir-akhir ini menimpanya, membuatnya harus berhenti bekerja dan terfokus untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Zixuan… apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Tak terasa, keduanya telah tiba pada Rumah kecil mereka. Chanyeol tengah melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya saat ini, sementara Zixuan terduduk di atas tempat tidur memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita Menikah."

Chanyeol tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi pada Zixuan atau apa yang salah pada dirinya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan bocah ini. Mereka bahkan baru saja menjadi sepasang Kekasih, tetapi secara tiba-tiba Zixuan mengajaknya untuk Menikah. Perkara soal Menikah, itu bukanlah suatu yang mudah dan sepele. Harus membutuhkan banyak persiapan untuk melaksanakan Acara sakral tersebut.

Ia tak mengetahui latar belakang Zixuan, dan juga Keluarga bocah itu. Ia bagaikan hidup dengan seorang Hantu. Zixuan tak memiliki identitas yang jelas. Dimana Rumahnya dan juga dimana anggota Keluarganya, ia sama sekali tak mengetahuinya. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu menuruti nafsunya untuk memiliki bocah itu tanpa kejelasan.

"Menikah itu bukan untuk main-main, Zixuan."

"Jadi… apa kau tidak ingin Menikahiku?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Kemudian terduduk di samping bocah manis itu.

"Aku pasti akan Menikahimu. Tetapi untuk mewujudkannya, aku membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Terlebih kau masih terlalu muda untuk Menikah denganku," jelas Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah dewasa. Apa salahnya jika aku menginginkan sebuah status?"

"Apa yang kau takutkan, sayang?"

"Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku dan dimiliki oleh orang lain."

Satu hal yang terpenting dalam hidup Chanyeol adalah…

Ia tidak pernah bermain-main pada seseorang yang ia cintai. Ia tidak mudah menyatakan perasaannya pada orang lain dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia berkomitmen yaitu dengan menjadikan Zixuan sebagai Kekasihnya. Ia tidak pernah memiliki hubungan semacam ini dengan orang lain sebelumnya. Zixuanlah yang pertama. Entah kenapa, ia seperti terdorong untuk tidak melewatkan Zixuan di hidupnya. Zixuan adalah seseorang yang penting. Dan ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau beralasan seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau memotret wanita-wanita cantik setiap harinya. Aku khawatir wanita itu menggodamu dan kau tertarik pada salah satu dari mereka."

Chanyeol tertawa hambar, "itu tidak mungkin."

"Baiklah. Aku mengalah. Lalu kapan kau akan Menikahiku?"

"Aku akan berusaha. Temani aku agar aku dapat mewujudkan keinginanmu itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Baekhyun Side]**

 **January 27** **th** **, 2018.**

 **08:16 KST.**

Sosok wajah Lelaki asing yang beberapa lalu ia temui, entah kenapa memenuhi kepalanya. Ia selalu terbayang oleh wajah itu tanpa tahu alasannya. Ia hanya merasa sering bertemu dengan Lelaki itu. Tetapi dimana dan kapan, ia tidak mengetahuinya.

"Park Chanyeol…"

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja _counter_ , lalu meneguk segelas air putih yang berada di genggamannya setelahnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh sejak pertama kali ia bertatap wajah dengan sosok misterius yang kerap kali menghubunginya.

Apakah ia harus menemui Lelaki itu lagi?

"Dan bertingkah sebagai orang lain di hadapannya?" lanjutnya.

Bayangan itu cukup mengganggunya. Hal yang seharusnya tidak ia pikirkan, justru memaksanya untuk berkelit tentang fakta yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Ia memang merasa telah melakukan banyak hal dengan Chanyeol, namun dengan apa yang didapatinya pagi ini, sungguh membuatnya terkejut. Beruntung Kai sudah berangkat ke Kantor dan membuatnya bebas untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Satu tanda yang paling mengejutkan baginya yaitu, sebuah tanda cinta yang ada di lehernya nampak begitu jelas. Padahal Kai tak pernah membuat tanda itu sekali pun. Yang mereka lakukan selama ini hanyalah berciuman tanpa menodai anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Ini benar-benar sungguh di luar ekspektasinya.

"Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi cerita."

Baekhyun bergegas untuk bersiap menemui seorang Teman yang sekiranya dapat membantunya untuk mengatasi masalahnya. Kalau tidak salah, ia memiliki seorang Teman yang berprofesi sebagai Psikolog. Namanya adalah Oh Sehun. Seorang Lelaki berpostur tubuh tinggi yang merupakan Teman satu Universitasnya.

"Aku harap ia dapat membantuku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Zixuan Side]**

 **January 26** **th** **, 2018.**

 **23:49 KST.**

Kenyataannya, Zixuan adalah seseorang yang sangat buruk dalam menjalin suatu hubungan dengan siapapun. Itulah mengapa ia menjauhi semua orang yang berada di dekatnya sekali pun itu adalah pertemuan pertama. Ia selalu memberikan kesan yang buruk pada setiap orang yang berjumpa dengannya agar tidak ada seorang pun yang memperhatikannya.

Tetapi berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Cara pandangnya terhadap Chanyeol sangat berbeda dari orang lain.

Sangat aneh bila secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol memintanya untuk bekerja sama, dan parahnya sekarang ia menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang Kekasih dengan Lelaki tinggi itu.

Ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dan melakukan apa pun sesukanya. Tetapi mendengar larangan dari Chanyeol, membuatnya sungguh merasa dirinya bukanlah Zixuan. Zixuan adalah seorang yang pemberontak. Bukan seorang yang akan patuh dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang lain.

"Zixuan… pada malam itu, aku melihat gaya berpakaianmu berubah. Apa kau senang mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda-beda?"

Zixuan tertawa kecil. "Bukankah itu wajar? Apakah harus memakai pakaian yang sama setiap saat?"

"Sebenarnya bukan itu yang kupermasalahkan, tetapi sikapmu. Kau nampak sangat terkejut ketika aku menciummu."

Tawa Zixuan memudar. Berganti dengan ekspresi berpikir dan terlihat sedikit kebingungan.

"Jadi, apa kau pikir aku memiliki kepribadian ganda?" pertanyaan Zixuan lebih terdengar seperti kalimat yang memojokkan Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya…," Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "lupakan."

"Kau berpikir bahwa ada orang lain yang berwajah sama sepertiku? Kau sungguh konyol, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membuka bibirnya hendak mengelak perkataan Zixuan, namu ia lebih dulu menahan dirinya karena melihat sikap Zixuan yang merasa amat terganggu atas pertanyaannya tadi. Ia memilih untuk menghela nafasnya dan berjalan menuju Lemari untuk mengambil pakaian yang akan dikenakannya.

Zixuan masih di sana. Terduduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di sudut Kamar kecil mereka.

"Aku akan pulang telat kali ini. Mungkin aku akan kembali siang esok hari. Kau tidak perlu menungguku."

Chanyeol melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Kemudian setelah ia mengenakan pakaian untuk bekerja, ia mendekati Zixuan dan berdiri di depan Bocah manis itu.

"Aku bebas melakukan apapun selama kau bekerja?" tanya Zixuan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau bebas melakukan apapun. Selain berselingkuh di belakangku," jawab Chanyeol. Zixuan tertawa.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu."

"Baiklah…" Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya dan kini wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Zixuan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Hubungi aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Aku… mencintaimu, Zixuan."

Chanyeol memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir Zixuan. Dan semakin lama ciuman itu turun pada leher ZIxuan. Ia menghisap leher Zixuan cukup lama, karena ia ingin menciptakan tanda kepemilikannya pada tubuh Zixuan. Setelah menghasilkan tanda merah di leher Zixuan, ia melepaskan ciuman itu dan kembali mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

"Tentu. Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol beranjak pergi dari hadapan Zixuan. Sementara Zixuan masih terduduk manis di kursi itu, dan memutar badannya agar menghadap meja. Senyuman terukir di wajah cantiknya. Ditemani oleh gelapnya malam dan cahaya bintang yang terang, Zixuan menatap keluar jendela. Sebuah buku berhasil ia keluarkan dari laci meja tersebut.

Ya, ia memiliki sebuah buku rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun termasuk Chanyeol. Hanya dirinya lah yang tahu. Sebuah buku yang menjadi catatan perjalanan hidupnya selama ini.

Jemari lentiknya meraih sebuah pulpen lalu membuka lembaran baru kertas putih kosong dari buku tersebut. Sebuah kata yang menjadi kalimat berhasil ia torehkan di sana. Tulisan tangan yang akan menjadi saksi bisu segala yang telah ia alami selama hidupnya.

" _ **Aku berhasil mendapatkan Chanyeol. Kami saling mencintai dan aku rasa kami akan menjalani kehidupan yang bahagia setelah ini. Aku sangat mengaguminya."**_

Zixuan terdiam sejenak nampak berpikir. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia melanjutkan tulisannya.

" _ **Ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali esok siang hari. Dan malam ini, aku tidak ingin sendirian di sini. Aku berharap memiliki kekuatan lebih untuk menjalani kehidupanku. Kehidupan yang tidak mungkin dijalani oleh seorang biasa sepertiku. Aku rasa, untuk kali ini aku harus kembali ke Rumahku yang sesungguhnya. Tempat ini bukanlah Rumahku. Dan juga… aku memiliki seseorang yang selalu menunggu kehadiranku. Selamat malam Dunia. Selamat malam Park Chanyeol. Dan selamat malam Yang Zixuan."**_

Zixuan menutup buku hariannya dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempat semula. Tak lupa ia mengunci laci tersebut dan menyimpan kunci itu dengan baik.

Bangkit dari duduknya, kini ia mulai berjalan menuju sebuah koper miliknya. Dimana tersimpan pakaian yang harus ia kenakan ketika ia kembali ke Rumahnya.

Sebuah pakaian formal yang mewah, yang membalut tubuhnya dengan elegan. Menanggalkan pakaian sederhananya, dan tak lupa menyimpannya di tempat yang aman.

Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol mengetahuinya.

Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya.

Rahasia ini cukup ia dan Tuhan yang tahu, meskipun Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang penting di dalam hidupnya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk berganti pakaian, akhirnya kini ia sudah siap untuk bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kamar kecil ini. Tak lupa ia mematutkan dirinya di depan cermin besar yang menempel pada Lemari pakaian milik Chanyeol.

Senyumannya terkembang secara sempurna dan ia sangat bangga dengan penampilannya saat ini.

Wajah manisnya terpoles sedikit _make up_ tipis yang membuatnya semakin nampak seperti makhluk yang paling indah.

Ya, ia adalah Lelaki yang sempurna saat ini. Ia memiliki kehidupan yang amat sangat sempurna bersama sosok lain yang mencintainya.

Pandangan mata sipitnya bertemu dengan pandangannya sendiri melalui refleksi cermin tersebut. Senyuman manis itu masih terukir, dan perlahan ia membuka bibirnya.

"Selamat datang Byun Baekhyun. Kuharap Kai masih menunggumu di Apartemen nyaman kalian," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **January 27** **th** **, 2018.**

 **10:12 KST.**

"Mungkin kaulah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membantuku. Aku tidak memiliki siapapun untuk bercerita selain kepadamu."

Baekhyun terduduk di kursi mewah yang disediakan khusus untuk Pasien seperti dirinya. Sementara seorang Lelaki tampan yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya ini, hanya melemparkan senyumannya dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

"Berceritalah. Apa yang telah terjadi padamu selama ini."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lemah setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun. Entah ia siap atau tidak untuk menceritakan segala hal yang telah terjadi padanya. Namun di sisi lain, ia tidak dapat menahan seluruh tanda tanya yang terus berputar di kepalanya. Ia merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri.

"Semuanya berawal sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu. Saat ada seorang Lelaki yang tiba-tiba menghubungiku. Ia melakukannya secara terus menerus meskipun aku sering kali mengacuhkannya," mulai Baekhyun. Sementara Sehun menyimak dan mulai mengeluarkan lembar catatannya untuk Pasiennya kali ini.

"Aku rasa hal itu sudah biasa terjadi," tanggap Sehun.

"Tidak. Ini aneh. Ia selalu memanggilku dengan nama Zixuan. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa itu Zixuan," jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Mungkin orang itu telah salah sambung?"

Bukannya Sehun tidak memahami situasi yang tengah Baekhyun alami. Melainkan ia tengah memancing Baekhyun untuk berbicara agar ia mengetahui inti permasalahan Sahabat lamanya tersebut.

"Ia menghubungiku setiap hari. Selama 6 bulan. Ia bersikap seolah mengenalku."

"Siapa nama Lelaki itu?"

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Satu kakinya ia topangkan pada satu kakinya yang lain. Jemarinya masih menari lincah di atas kertas yang berada di pangkuannya tersebut.

"Tenangkan dirimu, ok? Aku sering mendapati Kasus yang sama sepertimu. Permasalahannya adalah… kau merasa dirimu menjadi orang lain."

Baekhyun nampak berpikir. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan segala kejanggalan ini. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres pada dirinya. Dan ia ingin Sehun membantunya untuk mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Mungkin saja kau memiliki dua nama. Tidak ada yang tahu selain dirimu sendiri, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Ia sama sekali tidak setuju atas pernyataan Sehun. Itu terdengar sangat konyol.

"Salah! Tidak mungkin aku memiliki dua nama. Menjadi dua orang yang berbeda dalam satu tubuh. Namun seorang lelaki terus menerus menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa Namaku adalah Zixuan. Tidak. Aku Baekhyun. Bukan Zixuan. Dan Kekasihku adalah Kim Jongin. Bukan Park Chanyeol…"

Sehun bisa melihat kepanikan dari raut wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun nampak begitu resah dan ia tidak bisa duduk nyaman di kursinya.

"Jadi… Chanyeol itu adalah Kekasihmu?"

"Bukan. Chanyeol adalah Kekasih dari Zixuan."

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Kembali teringat tentang sosok Chanyeol yang baru pertama kali ia temui pada suatu malam beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal-hal yang tak ia pahami dan juga saat secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol mencium bibirnya.

"Satu kali. Aku memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaannya karena aku sangat penasaran akan sosoknya. Dan aku… masih tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas kesalahan ini."

Sehun sedikit berdeham karena tenggorokkan terasa kering. Ia meneguk segelas air putih yang ada di hadapannya, lalu memfokuskan pikirannya pada masalah Baekhyun.

"Apa dia melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu? Dan apa yang ia katakan?"

Baekhyun terlihat bingung, antara menceritakan kenyataannya pada Sehun atau tidak.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada Kai," pinta Baekhyun. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba teringat oleh Tunangannya tersebut.

"Aku berjanji. Aku tidak mungkin merusak hubungan kalian yang sudah tiga tahun lamanya, Byun Baekhyun. Terlebih kau adalah Sahabatku."

"Baiklah."

"Apakah Chanyeol… menyentuhmu?" Sehun kembali memancing Baekhyun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ia tidak bertindak sejauh itu. Tetapi ia telah menciumku secara tiba-tiba. Sikapnya membuatku sangat terkejut."

"Baiklah, kesimpulan yang saat ini aku dapatkan adalah… Chanyeol itu adalah seorang Penguntit. Ada dua alasan kenapa ia bertindak seperti itu padamu. Alasan pertama, masalah kejiwaannya. Ia berbohong selama ini dan memanggilmu dengan nama lain yaitu Zixuan. Alasan kedua, jika ia tidak memiliki masalah pada kejiwaannya, mungkin ia memiliki masa lalu bersama Zixuan dan secara kebetulan, Zixuan mirip denganmu. Jadi ia menganggapmu sebagai Kekasihnya yang bernama Zixuan."

Penjelasan Sehun bisa saja benar. Tetapi ia memiliki satu pertanyaan besar yang dapat mematahkan kesimpulan dari Sehun tersebut.

"Aku mendapati _kissmark_ di leherku pagi ini. Dan aku yakin 100% bahwa bukan Kai yang melakukannya. Lalu… darimana aku mendapatkan _kissmark_ ini?"

Mata Sehun membulat ketika Baekhyun menarik kerah pakaiannya, dan menunjukkan di lehernya benar terdapat tanda bekas ciuman seseorang.

"Baekhyun… aku membutuhkan waktu untuk memecahkan masalahmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **January 27** **th** **, 2018.**

 **11:03 KST.**

Kai mengetuk-ngetuk meja kaca dengan jemarinya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan rapatnya bersama beberapa orang yang Bekerja di Kantor ini maupun di luar Kantor ini. Kini, orang-orang itu sudah beranjak dari hadapannya. Ruangan khusus rapat ini nampak kosong, menyisakan dirinya saja bersama Kyungsoo; Asistennya.

Pandangannya yang semula tak fokus, kini terhenti pada sosok Kyungsoo. Asistennya itu terlihat masih sibuk membereskan berkas-berkas berupa Desain gambar miliknya untuk pembangunan Proyek baru yang beberapa bulan lagi akan dilaksanakan. Sementara dirinya hanya terduduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi karena terasa pegal sehabis melakukan presentasi yang tidak sebentar.

"Kyungsoo, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?"

Mungkin ini lebih baik. Membicarakan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini mungkin membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Ia rasa Kyungsoo adalah seorang pendengar yang baik. Selama Lelaki pintar bertubuh pendek dan bermata bulat itu menjadi Asistennya, ia dapat menilai bahwa Kyungsoo adalah orang yang tepat untuk diajak berbicara dan bekerjasama.

"Tentu. Mengenai apa, Tuan?" tanggap Kyungsoo. Ia telah selesai membereskan berkas-berkas milik Kai dan kini ia akan berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang akan Kai katakana padanya.

"Ini bukan masalah Pekerjaan. Bolehkah aku bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadiku?"

Kyungsoo tidak yakin akan hal itu. Masalahnya, ia tidak mungkin mengetahui kehidupan Pribadi Atasannya ini. Hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas Atasan dan Asisten. Tidak lebih.

Apakah Kai memiliki masalah besar sehingga ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain bercerita kepadanya?

"Aku tidak keberatan jika itu akan membantu," Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah pada Kai.

"Kita sudah lama saling mengenal bahkan aku lebih dulu mengenalmu daripada Baekhyun. Kau tentu tahu bahwa aku sudah bertunangan dengannya, tetapi masih ada yang aku ragukan tentang dirinya."

Pembicaraan Kai terdengar begitu serius. Sampai-sampai Kyungsoo tidak berani menginterupsi perkataan Kai, dan menanggapinya dengan anggukan kepala saja.

"Aku sering mendapatinya pergi saat malam tiba. Tanpa alasan yang jelas dan tanpa memberitahuku. Apakah hal yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun adalah ciri-ciri orang yang tengah berselingkuh?" tanya Kai.

"Jika sikap Tuan Baekhyun terhadap Tuan berubah, maka ia sedang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Setidaknya, seperti itulah yang ia ketahui tentang konflik sebuah hubungan.

"Ia masih bersikap sama kepadaku. Ia tidak berubah sama sekali. Ia masih menjadi Baekhyun yang sama."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kepalanya mengerti.

"Itu berarti, hanya kecemasan Tuan saja. Terlebih kalian sudah bertunangan. Mungkin perasaan cemas itu akan semakin besar selagi kalian memiliki hubungan yang kuat."

"Kau benar. Tetapi apakah aku harus mengatakan kecurigaanku padanya? Aku tidak ingin hubungan kami yang baik berubah menjadi buruk hanya karena hal yang sepele."

"Tuan, percayalah padaku… komunikasi adalah hal terpenting dalam suatu hubungan. Agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman, membicarakannya secara empat mata itu yang terbaik."

Kai menghela nafasnya dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo memang benar, sepertinya ia harus membicarakannya secara empat mata dengan Baekhyun. Pasalnya ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun dan tidak ingin kehilangan Lelaki manis itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Terima kasih, Kyungsoo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **January 27** **th** **, 2018.**

 **13:25 KST.**

Baekhyun mengendarai Mobilnya seorang diri menerobos padatnya Kota Seoul di siang hari. Setelah berkonsultasi pada Sehun, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sebuah Café yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari Apartemennya; bersama Kai, sekedar untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya dan nyatanya ia telah melewatkan jam makan siangnya. Setelah memarkirkan Mobilnya, ia pun mulai berjalan memasuki sebuah Café yang menyediakan _Coffee_ dan juga Roti.

" _Latte_ hangat ukuran Regular dan _Butter Croissant_."

"Ini nomor pesanan Anda, kami akan segera mengantarnya."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah memesan makanannya, ia mencari salah satu kursi yang kosong di antara puluhan baris kursi yang terdapat di dalam Café tersebut. Dan ia menemukan tempat yang paling cocok untuknya. Yaitu sepasang kursi dan satu meja kecil yang berada di dekat dinding kaca.

Sembari menunggu pesanannya tiba, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Tunangannya sekedar menanyakan kabar. Tak beberapa lama setelahnya, Kai menerima panggilannya dan ia bisa mendengar suara Kai dari seberang sana.

" _Ya, sayang?"_

Baekhyun sedikit tersipu mendengar panggilan dari Kai untuknya.

"Kau sudah makan siang? Bagaimana harimu di Kantor?" tanyanya.

" _Tentu. Hariku cukup melelahkan karena beberapa Proyek akan dilaksanakan. Bagaimana dengamu? Kau sudah memiliki makan siangmu?"_

"Aku berjalan keluar dan makan siang di Café."

" _Oh itu bagus. Jangan sampai kau merasa lapar. Aku tidak ingin calon Istriku sakit."_

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Kai… aku merindukanmu," lirihnya.

Kemudian seorang Pelayan mengantarkan pesanannya dan meletakkannya tepat di hadapannya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

" _Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama?"_ tanya Kai yang mengerti maksud ucapan Tunangan cantiknya tersebut.

"Tetapi bukankah kau sibuk? Aku rasa–"

" _Aku tidak akan pernah menomor-duakanmu. Keinginanmu adalah prioritasku sayang," potong Kai._

"Baiklah. Kau yang memilih tempat kemana kita akan pergi."

 _Kling!_

Suara lonceng yang tergantung di pintu utama Café tersebut berbunyi, menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk. Namun nampaknya Baekhyun tidak terlalu memperdulikannya dan terus melanjutkan percakapannya dengan sang Tunangan.

 **[Chanyeol Side]**

Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sangat melelahkan dan entah kenapa ia ingin mengunjungi sebuah Café yang biasa ia datangi bersama Zixuan. Ia ingin memesan secangkir _Coffee_ agar matanya tetap terjaga.

Ia berjalan menuju _stan_ _order_ untuk memesan makanannya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lesu dan terdapat kantung mata di kedua matanya akibat tidak tidur semalaman. Namun ia sudah terbiasa akan hal itu, karena semua ini sudah menjadi Pekerjaannya sehari-hari.

Setelah mendapatkan pesanannya, ia memutuskan untuk mencari sebuah kursi. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok yang begitu ia kenal, tengah terduduk seorang diri sambil berbicara melalui teleponnya.

Namun ada hal yang membuatnya tak begitu yakin bahwa sosok itu adalah Kekasihnya. Yaitu, dari caranya berpakaian.

Ia merasa seperti mimpi.

Keadaan ini terulang kembali.

Ia kembali bertemu dengan sosok lain yang begitu mirip dengan Zixuan.

Apakah benar Lelaki berpakaian rapih itu adalah Zixuan, Kekasihnya?

Jika benar, kenapa Zixuan tak menyadari adanya dirinya?

"Zixuan…"

Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan melewati kursi yang diduduki oleh sosok itu. Dan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar keras setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Lelaki itu melalui sambungan teleponnya.

"Baiklah. Aku menunggumu malam ini. Aku mencintaimu, Kai."

 _Deg!_

Kai?

Kenapa Zixuan mengatakan cinta pada Lelaki lain?

Dan siapa itu Kai?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Maaf lama banget updatenya T.T**_

 _ **Soalnya Yuta fokus ke FF yang lain dan sempat mengabaikan FF ini.**_

 _ **Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Yuta mendapatkan ide dan inspirasi untuk melanjutkan FF ini.**_

 _ **Semoga cerita ini masih diminati oleh Readers sekalian :***_

 _ **Semoga masih banyak penasaran dengan kelanjutan FF ini.**_

 _ **Dan di Chapter ini, sudah Yuta jelasin secara rinci dengan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Kalian pasti udah paham dengan kelainan yang dialami oleh Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Di sini Yuta tambahin cast, yaitu Sehun. Dan niatnya, Sehun pengen Yuta jadiin 'kunci' agar permasalahan Baekhyun terjawab.**_

 _ **OK, YANG MAU FF INI DI-NEXT, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA!**_

 _ **SATU REVIEW DARI KALIAN SANGAT BERHARGA BAGI YUTA *LEBAY**_

 _ **YUTA TUNGGU~**_

 _ **TERIMA KASIH. SARANGHAE BBUING~!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sangat melelahkan dan entah kenapa ia ingin mengunjungi sebuah Café yang biasa ia datangi bersama Zixuan. Ia ingin memesan secangkir _Coffee_ agar matanya tetap terjaga.

Ia berjalan menuju _stan_ _order_ untuk memesan makanannya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lesu dan terdapat kantung mata di kedua matanya akibat tidak tidur semalaman. Namun ia sudah terbiasa akan hal itu, karena semua ini sudah menjadi Pekerjaannya sehari-hari.

Setelah mendapatkan pesanannya, ia memutuskan untuk mencari sebuah kursi. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok yang begitu ia kenal, tengah terduduk seorang diri sambil berbicara melalui teleponnya.

Namun ada hal yang membuatnya tak begitu yakin bahwa sosok itu adalah Kekasihnya. Yaitu, dari caranya berpakaian.

Ia merasa seperti mimpi.

Keadaan ini terulang kembali.

Ia kembali bertemu dengan sosok lain yang begitu mirip dengan Zixuan.

Apakah benar Lelaki berpakaian rapih itu adalah Zixuan, Kekasihnya?

Jika benar, kenapa Zixuan tak menyadari adanya dirinya?

"Zixuan…"

Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan melewati kursi yang diduduki oleh sosok itu. Dan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar keras setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Lelaki itu melalui sambungan teleponnya.

"Baiklah. Aku menunggumu malam ini. Aku mencintaimu, Kai."

 _Deg!_

Kai?

Kenapa Zixuan mengatakan cinta pada Lelaki lain?

Dan siapa itu Kai?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:  
** WRONG (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:** **  
**Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Yang Zixuan a.k.a Zixuan  
Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:  
** M ++

 **Genre:** **  
**Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:  
** BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:  
** [YAOI! NC-21!] "Salah! Tidak mungkin aku memiliki dua nama. Menjadi dua orang yang berbeda dalam satu tubuh. Namun seorang lelaki terus menerus menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa Namaku adalah Zixuan. Tidak. Aku Baekhyun. Bukan Zixuan. Dan Kekasihku adalah Kim Jongin. Bukan Park Chanyeol…" (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:** **  
**Winner - Fool

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.  
**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **January 27** **th** **, 2018.**

 **22:00 KST.**

Kai melangkah menuruni Mobilnya menuju Kamar Apartemennya. Sesekali mata tajamnya melirik ke arah jam yang terlingkar di tangan kirinya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Entah kenapa ia merasa akhir-akhir ini begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaan.

Satu tangannya terangkat untuk menekan _digit password_ Kamar Apartemennya, dan setelahnya pintu itu terbuka. Matanya menelisik ke seluruh penjuru Ruangan dan tempat itu nampak kosong.

Tidak ada Baekhyun di sana.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya.

Kemudian indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara gemerisik yang berasal dari dalam Kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya, suara yang merupakan suara kucuran air itu berasal dari Kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam Kamarnya.

Apakah Baekhyun sedang membersihkan dirinya saat ini?

Kai meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas meja, dan mulai melepaskan dasi yang seharian ini melilit lehernya. Membuka seluruh kancing pakaiannya dan mendudukkan dirinya untuk rehat di atas ranjang.

Hingga pintu Kamar mandi itu terbuka. Kai langsung dihadapkan oleh penampilan manis Tunangannya itu yang hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ berwarna putih. Seolah baru saja menyadari keberadaan Kai, Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Kau sudah kembali?"

Kai hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Masih memandangi Tunangan cantiknya itu yang kini telah terduduk tepat di sampingnya. Surai madunya nampak basah, dan wajah Baekhyun nampak berkilau dengan cantik. Senyuman manis yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun, seolah menghapus rasa penatnya karena bekerja seharian ini.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur? Bagaimana dengan Kuliahmu?" Kai memulai perbincangan mereka seperti biasa. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Aku baru saja merevisi tugasku. Tugas akhirku sangatlah berat."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit tertunduk lesu. Namun senyuman ceria kembali ia tunjukkan pada Kai.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Lelahku hilang saat melihat senyumanmu."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia meraih kedua tangan Kai dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Bagaimana bisa?" goda Baekhyun. Ia membuat ekspresi penasaran yang dibuat-buat.

"Mungkin karena kau adalah Malaikat? Entahlah. Aku masih tidak yakin kalau kau itu adalah manusia. Kau… terlalu sempurna," jelas Kai.

Tanpa ragu, Baekhyun meraih rahang tegas Kai dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka. Mengecup bibir tebal Pria yang ia cintai ini cukup lama. Dan senyuman kecil terpatri di wajahnya, kala Kai nyatanya membalas ciumannya.

"Aku tidak sempurna. Kaulah yang sempurna," gumam Baekhyun setelah ciuman mereka berakhir. Kini ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan sang Tunangan. Menempatkan sepasang bokong sintalnya tepat di atas kejantanan milik Kai.

"Baekhyun–"

"Ssstt."

Baekhyun menginterupsi perkataan Kai dan melahap kembali bibir Pria tampan itu. Membuat Kai sedikit tidak mengerti dengan sikap Baekhyun saat ini. Tak pernah sekalipun ia mendapati Baekhyun bersikap seperti ini terhadapnya. Terlebih mereka sudah membuat janji, bahwa mereka tidak akan melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari sekedar ciuman.

Tetapi dengan apa yang didapatinya saat ini, membuatnya sungguh tidak mengerti. Kenapa Baekhyun berusaha untuk membangkitkan nafsunya?

Tubuh Kai terasa kaku saat bibir tipis Baekhyun beralih mengecup daun telinganya dengan sensual. Kemudian ia mendengar bisikan dari Tunangan cantiknya tersebut.

"Ingin bermain denganku malam ini?" bisik Baekhyun.

Tidak.

Baekhyun tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini padanya.

Ia sangat yakin bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang menggilai dan mendambakan kegiatan seks. Atau jika Baekhyun berubah, tetapi kenapa secepat ini? Dan apa alasan Baekhyun bisa berubah seperti ini?

"Baekhyun, apa kau sakit?" Kai berusaha untuk menahan kedua lengan Baekhyun agar ia mampu menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Apa aku terlihat sakit?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru membalikkan pertanyaannya. Wajah Baekhyun sudah merona karena nafsu, dan hal itu membuat Kai tidak tahu harus melakukan apa terhadap Tunangannya tersebut.

"Hanya saja…"

"Aku aneh? Apakah aku terlihat aneh jika ingin bercinta dengan seorang Lelaki yang bahkan akan menjadi Suamiku sendiri?"

"Kita sudah berjanji Baek."

"Lupakan saja janji konyol kita itu Kai," jawab Baekhyun cepat.

Keanehan demi keanehan pada diri Baekhyun, semakin Kai rasakan. Baekhyun yang saat ini berada di hadapannya, bukanlah Baekhyun yang ia kenal.

Dan tiba-tiba hatinya terasa hancur setelah matanya menangkap sebuah _kissmark_ yang berada di leher Baekhyun.

Ia ingat betul bahwa ia tidak pernah membuat _kissmark_ itu.

Apakah Baekhyun telah berselingkuh di belakangnya?

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat. Kau harus pergi Kuliah besok," final Kai.

Ekspresi Baekhyun mendadak berubah. Ia terlihat sedikit marah dan ia segera bangkit dari pangkuan Kai. Ia berjalan keluar dari Kamar itu meninggalkan Kai tanpa sepatah katapun. Sementara Kai hanya menghembuskan nafasnya lemah sambil menatapi kepergian Baekhyun.

Entah apakah pilihannya ini benar atau justru sebaliknya. Ia hanya tidak ingin merusak Baekhyun hanya karena nafsunya. Ia adalah seorang Pria yang berkomitmen dan sulit untuk melanggar komitmen yang telah dibuatnya.

Dan masalah Baekhyun, ia akan menganggap bahwa Baekhyun sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik, dan melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara mereka. Esok hari akan segera menjemput, dan ia harap kehidupannya kembali berjalan dengan normal.

Dengan sosok Baekhyun yang lembut dan manis, yang menemani hari-harinya hingga hari dimana ia dapat menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai Istrinya itu datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **January 28** **th** **, 2018.**

 **08:29 KST.**

"Sehun, bantu aku. Pagi ini Kai bersikap aneh padaku. Dan sudah dua hari ini aku tidak masuk Kuliah hanya untuk menemuimu. Tidak ada orang lain yang dapat membantuku selain dirimu."

Baekhyun menyampaikan keinginannya pada Sehun, sesaat setelah ia tiba pada sebuah Ruangan yang kemarin telah ia datangi. Sementara sang Psikolog muda, memperhatikan raut wajah Sahabat sekaligus Pasiennya ini dengan seksama. Jujur, ia masih belum memahami sepenuhnya apa yang telah dialami oleh Lelaki cantik ini.

"Bersikap aneh seperti apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Dia lebih sedikit berbicara dan berangkat ke Kantornya begitu saja setelah menyuruhku untuk pergi Kuliah. Ia terlihat seperti… sedang menyembunyikan amarahnya."

"Apakah kau merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Aku bersikap normal seperti hari-hari kami sebelumnya. Seingatku, sesampainya aku di Rumah setelah aku makan siang di Café kemarin, aku jatuh tertidur dan tidak mengingat apapun yang terjadi setelahnya."

Sehun memicingkan matanya melihat Baekhyun nampak kebingungan sendiri.

"Tidak mengingat apapun? Maksudku, apakah mungkin kau tidur selama itu?"

"Entahlah… a-aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah pada diriku," ucap Baekhyun dengan lemah.

"Baiklah Baekhyun, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Apakah kau mengingat bagaimana masa lalumu?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi terlihat berpikir. Tangannya gemetar dan matanya bergerak gelisah. "Tidak banyak yang dapat aku ceritakan. Aku tidak mengingat begitu banyak tentang masa kecilku. Lebih tepatnya sejak usiaku menginjak umur 12 tahun. Semua terlihat seperti hanya beberapa potongan-potongan film– _bukan kehidupanku_. Jika benar itu hanyalah film, tetapi kenapa semua itu terasa begitu familiar untukku?"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam setelah berucap panjang lebar pada Sehun tentang masa kecilnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat di masa lalumu?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku benar-benar seorang diri. Bermain dengan beberapa kepiting kecil di pinggir Pantai berpasir putih yang lembut dan… darah?"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia berucap seperti itu. Ia berkata secara spontan dan tidak direncanakan.

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu. Aku merasa kehidupan masa kecilku berhenti saat usiaku 12 tahun."

"Cukup menarik. Dan kini, kau memiliki beberapa orang di sekitarmu, kau tidak sendirian Baek."

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang tidak layak memiliki teman?" Baekhyun mengubah cara bicaranya, terlihat sedikit tersinggung oleh pertanyaan yang dilontarlan oleh Sehun.

Sementara Sehun hanya tertawa kecil. "Tidak Baek, itu hanyalah pertanyaan."

"Aku memang memiliki kesulitan untuk berkomunikasi dengan seseorang yang tak kukenal sebelumnya. Hingga aku bertemu dengan Kai, dan kami semakin dekat hingga kami memutuskan untuk bertunangan."

"Apa yang kau rasakan pada saat kau berkomunikasi dengan orang yang tak kau kenal?"

"Um… bingung? Aku tidak tahu apa aku berbuat salah. Aku memang tidak terlalu ingin berhubungan dengan banyak orang."

"Beruntung kau memiliki orang-orang sepertiku dan Kai di sekitarmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dan untuk masalahku, apa yang dapat aku lakukan?"

"Baekhyun, kau tahu bahwa membutuhkan proses dan banyak waktu, bagiku untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanmu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lemah. "Aku mengerti."

Sehun menepuk bahu Baekhyun untuk meyakinkan Lelaki cantik itu.

"Yang dapat kau lakukan untuk saat ini adalah menjalani kehidupanmu seperti biasa dan bersikaplah dengan normal. Aku harap aku dapat membantumu keluar dari masalah itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **January 28** **th** **, 2018.**

 **11:01 KST.**

"Zixuan, maksudku… untuk apa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

Chanyeol memperhatikan satu tangannya yang ditarik oleh Zixuan menuju salah satu Kamar yang berada di Hotel yang baru saja mereka pesan.

Matahari yang begitu terik menyinari mereka di luar tadi, tak lagi mengikuti setelah mereka tiba di dalam Hotel kelas menengah tersebut.

Penjelasannya adalah, Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba di Kamar sederhananya, tiba-tiba disambut oleh Zixuan yang berpakaian dengan sangat manis lalu tanpa basa-basi, Kekasih cantiknya itu membawanya pergi.

Sebelumnya ia tak tahu kemana mereka akan pergi. Pikirnya, Zixuan mungkin saja mengajaknya untuk berbelanja karena ia sudah berjanji sebelumnya, bahwa waktu setelah ia pulang bekerja adalah waktunya bersama Zixuan. Namun apa yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, Zixuan mengajaknya untuk menyewa Kamar Hotel dan menyambar bibirnya begitu saja setibanya mereka di dalam Lift.

"Saat ini kau sedang berhadapan dengan Yang Zixuan."

Chanyeol tidak tuli untuk mendengar ucapan dari Kekasih cantiknya tersebut, sesaat sebelum mereka berpagutan mesra seperti ini. Beruntung, Lift ini kosong sehingga Chanyeol tidak harus repot-repot untuk menghentikan keinginan Kekasih kecilnya tersebut.

Ia memilih untuk membalas ciuman manis Zixuan dan memegang pinggang ramping itu dengan erat, hingga mereka tiba pada Lantai yang mereka tuju.

 _Ting!_

Pintu Lift terbuka, bersamaan dengan berakhirnya pagutan mereka. Dengan langkah cepat, Zixuan kembali menarik tangannya menuju nomor Kamar yang sesuai dengan kartu yang Zixuan pegang. Zixuan nampak antusias dan wajah seperti inilah yang ia sukai.

"Zixuan, apa kau bercanda?"

"Apakah aku mengajakmu ke sini hanya untuk bercanda?"

 _Cklek_

Pintu Kamar itu tertutup rapat karena Zixuan telah menguncinya dengan cekatan. Ia sempat mengagumi Kamar ini beberapa saat, lalu kembali menatap wajah tampan Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kau hanya ingin berdiam diri di sana?" tanya Zixuan.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?"

"Kita akan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan."

Tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Ia tidak mengerti dengan arti tatapan itu. Dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit ragu untuk menyentuh Kekasih cantiknya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" ucapan Zixuan membuyarkan lamunannya.

Jemari lentiknya mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing pakaian yang ia kenakan. Chanyeol meneguk salivanya dan masih betah terdiam menyaksikan Zixuan hingga Zixuan benar-benar telanjang bulat di hadapannya. Ia hanya ingin meyakinkan situasi ini.

"Sentuh aku, Chanyeol!"

Kalimat yang dilayangkan oleh Zixuan terdengar seperti perintah ketimbang permintaan. Zixuan masih nampak marah dan terus menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang salah denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia perlahan mendekati bocah cantik itu lalu berdiri dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Jika memang kau tidak menginginkannya, kau bisa pergi meninggalkanku– _hmpphh_!"

Terpaksa Chanyeol membungkam bibir Zixuan dengan ciuman kasarnya. Ia memaksa Zixuan membuka bibirnya dan melilit lidah bocah cantik itu mengajaknya untuk berperang. Bibir keduanya benar-benar terbuka, menimbulkan suara kecipak yang cukup keras.

Permainan seperti inilah yang Zixuan sukai. Ia begitu menyukai saat Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan kasar seperti ini. Ia senang diperlakukan seperti budak ataupun binatang oleh Chanyeol. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol melempar tubuhnya ke atas ranjang lalu menindih tubuhnya dengan tubuh besar Lelaki tinggi itu.

Ciuman kasar pada bibirnya, kini beralih pada kedua puting segarnya. Chanyeol memainkan lidahnya dengan begitu ahli, dan selalu berhasil membuatnya melayang. Desahan keras yang berasal dari bibirnya yang sudah bengkak dan basah itu, memenuhi Kamar itu. Suasana mendadak panas dan mereka butuh untuk melampiaskan nafsu masing-masing.

Setelah puas bermain dengan kedua puting lembut milik Zixuan, Chanyeol kini membuka lebar kedua paha mulus bocah cantik itu, lalu memposisikan penisnya yang sudah ereksi tepat di depan pintu anal milik Zixuan.

Sedetik setelah ia berhasil menenggelamkan miliknya ke dalam lubang itu, Zixuan menarik lehernya lalu mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka berdua. Saling bertautan dengan panas, menjadi kenikmatan tersendiri di samping penyatuan kelamin mereka di bawah sana.

"C-chanyeolh… Akh-aku sangat bahagia bisa menjadi milikmuhh ahh~"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring lalu mempercepat gerakannya membobol lubang sempit Zixuan. Ia merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa saat miliknya bergesekkan dengan cepat di dalam lubang hangat itu. Ia merasa gila. Maka dari itu, ia tidak akan menghentikan genjotannya ini sebelum ia benar-benar tiba pada orgasmenya.

"Benarkah? Aku kira akulah satu-satunya Lelaki yang paling beruntung di Dunia ini karena bisa memilikimu."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil sambil sesekali mengecupi dahi putih milik Zixuan. Lubang ketat Zixuan sungguh menyiksa miliknya di dalam sana. Mereka begitu lengket dan terhujani oleh rasa nikmat. Suara penyatuan mereka pun semakin membangkitkan birahi mereka. Tubuh mereka terasa panas, dan nafas mereka terputus-putus akan rasa nikmat.

"Kenapa kau begitu sempurna, Yang Zixuan?" Chanyeol berbicara mati-matian di tengah gejolak nikmat yang ia rasakan saat menyetubuhi Zixuan. Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan kalimat itu agar Zixuan mengerti perasaannya.

"Kau tahu? Ahhh~ a-aku begitu senang ketika kau memanggilku d-dengan nama Z-zixuan ahh~"

Tidak ingin mendengar Zixuan banyak bicara, ia kembali meraup bibir Zixuan dan menyesapnya berkali-kali. Bibir Zixuan bahkan beribu kali lipat lebih manis dari apapun. Lembut dan tekstur bibir bocah cantik ini selalu membuatnya kecanduan.

Chanyeol semakin dalam melesakkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Zixuan hingga Zixuan meronta-ronta dan tubuh mungilnya menggelinjang tak karuan di atas ranjang itu. Menubruk titik ZIxuan milik Zixuan berkali-kali hingga ia merasakan sesuatu ingin keluar dari miliknya. Hanya dengan beberapa dorongan lagi, Chanyeol berhasil meraih orgasmenya dan menyemburkan spermanya di dalam lubang Zixuan.

Meresapi sisa-sisa orgasme yang didapatinya, sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Hingga cairan cintanya benar-benar habis, dengan hati-hati ia mencabut miliknya dari lubang itu. Cairannya yang begitu banyak, mengalir keluar dari lubang anal Zixuan dan hal itu menambah kesan seksi pada bocah cantik tersebut.

"Senang bisa mengenalmu, Zixuan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **January 28** **th** **, 2018.**

 **16:04 KST.**

Setelah mengenakan jas dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya, Oh Sehun; Psikolog muda yang menangani masalah Baekhyun, mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju _Lobby_ sebuah Kantor untuk bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Dapatkah aku bertemu dengan Tuan Kim selaku Arsitek yang bekerja Perusahaan ini?" ucap Sehun pada seorang Resepsionis yang sedang bekerja di sana.

"Apakah sebelumnya Tuan sudah membuat janji temu dengan Tuan Kim?" tanya Resepsionis itu dengan sopan. Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, saya akan menghubungi Tuan Kim terlebih dahulu. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Sehun memperhatikan Resepsionis itu yang saat ini tengah menghubungi seseorang. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Sehun dipersilahkan untuk mengikuti langkah Resepsionis itu, yang akan mengantarnya pada Ruangan Tuan Kim berada.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang Resepsionis, Sehun mulai memasuki Ruangan mewah itu dan langsung mendapati sosok Tuan Kim yang sedang sibuk di meja kerjanya.

"Tuan Kim Jongin?" sapa Sehun.

Ya, Sehun memutuskan untuk bertemu secara langsung dengan Tunangan Sahabatnya tersebut di Kantornya. Sebelumnya, ia memang tidak pernah bertatap muka dengan Kai. Tetapi tidak ada salahnya jika ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Sahabat dari Tunangan Arsitek sukses tersebut.

"Selamat sore, Tuan Oh Sehun. Apa ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan?" jawab Kai.

Siang tadi, ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Sehun yang memintanya untuk bertemu. Dikarenakan ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk keluar, ia akhirnya membiarkan Sehun menemuinya di Kantor. Dan saat ini, ia masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud kedatangan Psikolog muda tersebut.

"Kau selesaikan ini di Ruanganmu, aku memiliki urusan dengan Tuan Oh Sehun ini," ucap Kai pada sang Asisten. Kyungsoo langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan membawa tumpukan berkas-berkas itu keluar dari Ruangan Kai.

Sementara Kai, membiarkan Sehun terduduk di sofa yang tersedia di sana, diikuti dengan dirinya yang duduk tepat di hadapan Sehun.

"Sebelumya aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku. Aku adalah Sahabat dari Byun Baekhyun, Tunanganmu. Dan kedatanganku ke sini, hanya ingin membantu masalah yang dimilikinya," jelas Sehun.

"Masalah yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun? Apakah ia sering menceritakan masalahnya padamu?" tanya Kai nampak tertarik dan juga penasaran dengan topik pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

"Tidak sering, kami bahkan baru bertemu sebanyak dua kali. Dan aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu, apakah kau merasa bahwa Baekhyun memiliki masalah?" Sehun membawa pembicaraan ini lebih serius.

"Selama 3 tahun kami bersama, aku merasa keanehan pada dirinya 6 bulan terakhir ini. Entahlah, tak jarang aku mendapatinya menjadi sosok orang yang berbeda."

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin membantunya. Aku hanya ingin meminta izin darimu untuk mengikuti Baekhyun kemana pun ia pergi. Lihatlah, kau terlalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaanmu. Dan tugasku sebagai Psikolog sekaligus Sahabatnya, adalah membantunya," jelas Sehun langsung ke intinya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintainya, dan aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi sebelum Pernikahan kami berlangsung."

Sehun mengangguk. "Kurasa aku tahu apa yang ia alami. Keanehan apa lagi yang kau rasakan darinya?"

Kai nampak lesu dan menghela nafasnya lemah. "Apakah mungkin ia memiliki kepribadian ganda? Aku melihatnya menjadi sosok yang lain setiap malam. Tentu aku tidak ingin percaya begitu saja, karena aku tidak ingin ia benar-benar memiliki kepribadian ganda."

"Untuk sementara, itulah yang dapat aku simpulkan. Cukup sulit bagi orang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan. Tetapi aku akan berusaha."

"Jika benar ternyata Baekhyun memiliki kepribadian ganda, apakah akan berdampak buruk bagi hubungan kami?" tanya Kai khawatir. Sungguh ia tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun dalam waktu dekat.

"Percayalah, setiap masalah pasti memiliki jalan keluar."

Setelah Sehun berhasil meyakinkan dan menenangkan Kai, Lelaki berkulit tan itu nyatanya bisa lebih lega. Beruntung ada Sehun yang akan membantu hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih karena telah mau membantuku."

Sehun tersenyum menanggapi ucapan terima kasih dari Kai. "Itu sudah menjadi bagian dari Pekerjaanku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **January 28** **th** **, 2018.**

 **17:13 KST.**

Sepasang mata cantik itu perlahan terbuka. Membiasakan pandangannya dari cahaya yang menerpa langsung ke dalam penglihatannya. Hal yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh pandangannya adalah sebuah lampu berwarna kuning terang tepat di atas tempatnya berbaring saat ini.

Ruangan ini terasa begitu dingin karena pendingin ruangan bekerja dengan baik, menyalurkan udara sejuknya hingga menusuk ke dalam tulangnya.

Perlahan tatapannya beralih pada seluruh penjuru Ruangan yang nampak asing baginya. Bukan seperti tempat yang ia kenal. Ini bukanlah Kamar Apartemennya.

 _Husshhh~_

Lagi-lagi hembusan angin sejuk menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang tak tertutupi oleh apapun. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menyadari bahwa ia tak mengenakan sehelai baju pun guna menutupi tubuhnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini?

 _Deg!_

Jantungnya mendadak berdegup dengan kencang saat mendapati sosok Pria yang terlelap tepat di sampingnya. Ia tidak bodoh dan ia tidak buta. Ia tahu siapa Pria ini.

Park Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini bersamanya?" gumamnya.

Tubuhnya bergetar. Sepasang tangannya segera mencari-cari pakaian yang tercecer berantakan dimana-mana. Alih-alih segera mengenakan pakaiannya, ia justru semakin dikejutkan karena pakaian yang ia dapati bukanlah pakaiannya. Semua pakaian ini bukanlah pakaiannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" isaknya.

Ia meringkuk di tepi tempat tidur putih itu, tanpa menyadari bahwa Pria yang tengah terlelap tadi, kini sudah terbangun dan mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Zixuan? Kau baik-baik saja?" suara berat Chanyeol menyapa telinganya.

Sontak Baekhyun menatap Pria tinggi itu dengan tatapan marahnya, dan satu tangannya terangkat untuk menampar wajah Pria itu.

 _PLAKK!_

"Akh-"

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK?!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil terisak setelah ia berhasil menampar wajah Chanyeol dengan cukup keras. Ia sungguh kebingungan saat ini.

"Zixuan, bukankah kau yang memintanya?"

"BERHENTILAH MEMANGGILKU ZIXUAN!"

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang dikejutkan oleh perkataan Lelaki manis yang berada di hadapannya ini. Apa maksudnya ia tidak boleh memanggil nama Lelaki manis ini dengan nama Zixuan? Bukankah Yang Zixuan adalah namanya?

"Jika kau tidak mengizinkanku memanggilmu dengan nama Zixuan, lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

Cukup. Chanyeol sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya lagi terhadap Kekasihnya tersebut. Sudah cukup sering ia mendapati sang Kekasih bertindak seolah mereka tidak saling mengenal. Ia tidak akan menahan lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bersarang di kepalanya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu padaku?! Kenapa?! Kau tidak seharusnya bertindak sejauh ini!"

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan Chanyeol. Jika memang Chanyeol adalah seorang Penguntit, tidak seharusnya Chanyeol memperkosanya.

Ya, ia sangat yakin bahwa telah memperkosanya karena bokongnya terasa sangat sakit dan juga cairan Lelaki itu masih terasa basah di sekitar anusnya.

Impiannya seketika hancur. Ia bermimpi bahwa ia akan memberikan tubuhnya pada Kai saat mereka telah Menikah nanti. Angan-angan itu masih ia jaga selama ini, hingga ia harus mengalah pada kenyataan bahwa Lelaki brengsek ini telah lebih dulu menodainya.

"Zixuan, kau yang memintanya. Kau yang menarikku hingga ke Hotel ini. Apa kau lupa?" Chanyeol masih bersikeras pada keyakinannya karena ia tidaklah salah. Ia berbicara tentang kenyataan yang terjadi.

"OMONG KOSONG! SELURUH PERKATAANMU SUNGGUH TIDAK MASUK AKAL! KAU BENAR-BENAR LELAKI BEJAT!"

Setelah membentak Chanyeol dengan nada yang keras, ia bergegas untuk memakai pakaiannya. Tidak perduli bahwa itu adalah pakaiannya atau bukan. Yang terpenting adalah ia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga.

"Zixuan! Kau ingin kemana?!"

"Kuharap kau tidak menemuiku lagi, Park Chanyeol brengsek!"

 _BLAMM!_

Baekhyun keluar dari Kamar itu dan membanting pintu dengan sangat keras, meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri di sana. Airmata terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Berulang kali ia usap wajah cantiknya dengan kasar, mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari seluruh orang yang dilewatinya.

Mencari keberadaan Lift dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Jemari lentiknya menekan tombol _Lobby_ dan menunggu waktu yang entah kenapa menjadi terasa sangat lama baginya.

Ia tak memperdulikan kondisinya yang kacau dan terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia benar-benar jauh dari Hotel itu. Ia takut. Sungguh takut. Bersama dengan Pria asing tanpa mengenakan apapun sungguh membuatnya takut. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kai nanti. Ia hanya tidak ingin Kai meninggalkannya setelah Tunangannya tahu bahwa ia telah bersetubuh dengan Pria lain.

Pandangannya tidak jelas karena digenangi oleh airmata yang berlomba-lomba untuk keluar. Hingga ia merasa satu tangannya diraih oleh seseorang, dan memasuki sebuah Mobil. Kepalanya terlalu pusing hanya untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja dihadapinya.

"Kau merasa kebingungan lagi? Kenapa kau menangis sambil berlari seperti itu?"

Baekhyun cukup mengenal suara seseorang yang baru saja melemparkan pertanyaan padanya. Mobil ini masih belum bergerak, dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluk tubuh orang itu lalu menangis keras di sana.

"A-aku hiks! Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan hiks hiks!" isak Baekhyun.

"Kenapa masalah ini menimpaku? Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami hal ini? Hiks hiks!" Baekhyun terus saja terisak menangis di dalam pelukan orang itu.

Hingga ia merasakan usapan lembut pada lengannya, yang cukup membuatnya tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi sehingga kau nampak kacau seperti ini," ucap orang itu. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya guna memandang sosok yang baru saja menyelamatkan tersebut.

"Hanya kau yang tahu tentang masalah ini, Oh Sehun. Kumohon jangan mengatakan hal ini pada Kai hiks!"

Ya, orang yang baru saja menarik Baekhyun ke dalam Mobil adalah Sehun. Setelah kembali dari Kantor Kai, tatapannya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah Hotel sambil menangis terisak. Ia tidak ada pilihan lain selain menarik Sahabatnya itu masuk ke dalam Mobilnya dan meminta penjelasan.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada Kai. Sekarang, katakanlah apa yang terjadi pada dirimu? Kenapa kau sangat berantakan?" tanya Sehun.

Kemudian ia membulatkan kedua matanya saat Baekhyun melepaskan kancing teratasnya dan menunjukkan beberapa jejak cinta yang terdapat di lehernya. Juga… ia tidak begitu bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun baru saja diperkosa oleh seseorang.

"Aku diperkosa. A-aku baru saja diperkosa olehnya… hiks!"

"Park Chanyeol maksudmu?"

Baekhyun sontak menutup kedua telinganya, tidak ingin mendengar nama itu.

"Jangan sebut nama Lelaki keparat itu."

"Baekhyun, kondisimu semakin parah. Dan aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko buruk jika kau berpergian keluar Rumah. Dunia luar tidak begitu aman untukmu, Baek."

"Lalu… apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tetaplah berada di Apartemenmu bersama Kai. Selama satu hari penuh. Dan jika Kai harus berangkat ke Kantor meninggalkanmu, aku yang akan menemanimu di sana."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Very very very complicated.**_

 _ **Untuk saat ini sih, Baekhyun udah keliatan memiliki kepribadian ganda. Tetapi Baekhyun masih belum menyadarinya. Nah, dan di sini kayanya Zixuan yang udah menyadarinya. Zixuan jadi karakter antagonis di sini.**_

 _ **Penasaran kelanjutannya? Feedback dulu yaa~**_

 _ **Maaf FF ini sempat terabaikan :((**_


	5. Chapter 5

"A-aku hiks! Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan hiks hiks!" isak Baekhyun.

"Kenapa masalah ini menimpaku? Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami hal ini? Hiks hiks!" Baekhyun terus saja terisak menangis di dalam pelukan orang itu.

Hingga ia merasakan usapan lembut pada lengannya, yang cukup membuatnya tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi sehingga kau nampak kacau seperti ini," ucap orang itu. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya guna memandang sosok yang baru saja menyelamatkan tersebut.

"Hanya kau yang tahu tentang masalah ini, Oh Sehun. Kumohon jangan mengatakan hal ini pada Kai hiks!"

Ya, orang yang baru saja menarik Baekhyun ke dalam Mobil adalah Sehun. Setelah kembali dari Kantor Kai, tatapannya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah Hotel sambil menangis terisak. Ia tidak ada pilihan lain selain menarik Sahabatnya itu masuk ke dalam Mobilnya dan meminta penjelasan.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada Kai. Sekarang, katakanlah apa yang terjadi pada dirimu? Kenapa kau sangat berantakan?" tanya Sehun.

Kemudian ia membulatkan kedua matanya saat Baekhyun melepaskan kancing teratasnya dan menunjukkan beberapa jejak cinta yang terdapat di lehernya. Juga… ia tidak begitu bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun baru saja diperkosa oleh seseorang.

"Aku diperkosa. A-aku baru saja diperkosa olehnya… hiks!"

"Park Chanyeol maksudmu?"

Baekhyun sontak menutup kedua telinganya, tidak ingin mendengar nama itu.

"Jangan sebut nama Lelaki keparat itu."

"Baekhyun, kondisimu semakin parah. Dan aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko buruk jika kau berpergian keluar Rumah. Dunia luar tidak begitu aman untukmu, Baek."

"Lalu… apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tetaplah berada di Apartemenmu bersama Kai. Selama satu hari penuh. Dan jika Kai harus berangkat ke Kantor meninggalkanmu, aku yang akan menemanimu di sana."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:  
** WRONG (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:** **  
**Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Yang Zixuan a.k.a Zixuan  
Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:  
** M ++

 **Genre:** **  
**Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:  
** BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:  
** [YAOI! NC-21!] "Salah! Tidak mungkin aku memiliki dua nama. Menjadi dua orang yang berbeda dalam satu tubuh. Namun seorang lelaki terus menerus menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa Namaku adalah Zixuan. Tidak. Aku Baekhyun. Bukan Zixuan. Dan Kekasihku adalah Kim Jongin. Bukan Park Chanyeol…" (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:** **  
**Winner - Fool

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.  
**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **January 28** **th** **, 2018.**

 **22:00 KST.**

 **[Baekhyun POV]**

"Kai," aku menggumamkan nama Kai saat ia baru saja memasuki Kamar Apartemen kami.

Selama beberapa menit, mungkin jam, aku menunggu kehadirannya setelah Sehun mengantarku. Aku terduduk di sofa seorang diri dan memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku.

Aku baru saja diperkosa. Aku diperkosa oleh seorang Lelaki brengsek yang tak kukenal sebelumnya. Lelaki yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam hidupku dan perlahan menghancurkannya.

"Baekhyun?" ucapnya. Suaranya menggema ke seluruh penjuru Ruangan. Terdengar sangat menyayat hatiku.

Aku bangkit dan memeluk tubuhnya sangat erat. Pelukan yang tak pernah aku lakukan sebelumnya. Hanya Kai satu-satunya orang yang dapat menolongku saat ini, dan membuat hidupku tidak lagi berantakan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mulai terisak. "Kai, kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku sangat membutuhkanmu melebihi apapun."

"Tenanglah Baek, aku di sini. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," ucapnya.

Aku mulai menangis di bahunya karena perasaan sakit kembali menyerang bagian bawah tubuhku. Tanpa kusadari, aku terjatuh karena aku tak mampu menahan beban tubuhku sendiri. Kai pun berlutut dan berusaha untuk menahan tubuhku.

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Ia terdengar panik.

Pandanganku mulai memburam karena airmata memenuhi pelupuk mataku. Aku tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaraku karena rasa sesak di dadaku. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat ini, mungkin tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang Kai rasakan setelah ia mengetahui bahwa aku telah mengkhianatinya. Bahwa aku telah mengingkari janjiku sendiri.

"M-maafkan aku… hiks!"

Kai tidak banyak bicara dan ia langsung mengangkat tubuhku— _ala bridal,_ dan membawaku terduduk di atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Aku masih terisak dan ia memperhatikan seluruh bagian tubuhku untuk mencari letak yang sakit. Kai begitu mengkhawatirkanku dan ia tak membiarkanku terluka sedikitpun, tetapi aku membalasnya dengan pengkhianatan yang begitu kejam.

"Kai… maafkan aku," ucapku terisak.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, apa yang terjadi?"

Haruskah aku mengatakannya?

Bahwa aku telah diperkosa oleh seseorang yang tak kukenal.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku bertepatan dengan mendaratnya sebuah kecupan di dahiku. Kai terlihat berusaha mati-matian untuk menenangkanku. Aku semakin ragu apakah aku pantas untuknya atau tidak.

"Katakanlah, Byun Baekhyun. Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya jika kau terus membungkam bibirmu?"

Ia terduduk di sampingku, sementara aku memutuskan untuk merapatkan kedua pahaku dan mati-matian menahan rasa sakit. Tidak, bukan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhku, melainkan rasa sakit di hatiku. Kuraih wajahnya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Tatapan mata kami saling bertemu dan kami terdiam beberapa saat untuk memahami situasi ini.

"Kai, aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku hanya ingin kau yang menjadi satu-satunya Lelaki yang ada di hidupku," ucapku lirih. Ia terlihat seperti ingin meneteskan airmatanya.

"Aku tidak perduli apapun yang telah terjadi padamu, aku akan tetap menikahimu dan menjadikanmu sebagai pendamping hidupku, Byun Baekhyun."

Aku mengangguk, tak kuasa lagi menahan airmataku yang berlomba-lomba ingin turun. Aku membawanya ke dalam pelukanku dan kukecupi pipinya berkali-kali.

Tuhan, aku sangat menyayangi Lelaki ini. Aku sangat mencintainya. Kumohon biarkan kami bersama lebih lama lagi. Hingga mungkin aku tidak mampu lagi bernafas dan menatap Dunia ini lagi.

"K-kai… aku baru saja diperkosa. Aku tidak dapat menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kau masih ingin menjadikanku sebagai pendamping hidupmu? Katakanlah dengan jujur. Aku siap menerima segala keputusanmu."

Ya, itu lebih baik.

Aku harus mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya. Hal yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Meskipun masih banyak ribuan tanya yang terus berputar di kepalanya. Tentang bagaimana aku bisa berakhir dengan seorang Lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol bahkan bersetubuh dengannya.

Aku tidak mengingat apapun.

Aku mendapati reaksinya yang begitu terkejut. Sontak ia melepaskan tanganku yang masih menangkup wajahnya. Aku kira ia akan meninggalkanku, tetapi aku salah, ia justru menggenggam tanganku dan menatap genggaman tangan kami lamat-lamat.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumamnya.

"Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?" gumamnya lagi.

 _Deg!_

"A-aku tidak tahu… hiks!"

Aku kembali terisak. Aku benar-benar sakit kepala. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak dapat mengendalikan tubuhku seperti apa yang otakku perintahkan. Aku ingin memberontak, tetapi aku tak bisa. Hingga hal buruk terjadi.

Aku kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga di dalam hidupku.

"Siapa Lelaki itu?"

Mata kami kembali bertemu. Kali ini, Kai terlihat marah dan aku tidak mendapati kelembutan sedikitpun dari tatapan matanya.

"Dimana kau bertemu dengan Lelaki itu? Katakanlah padaku, Byun Baekhyun."

Kai mulai memaksaku. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan beralih untuk menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku. Kurasa… aku harus mengatakannya.

"D-dia… dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Dan ia memperkosaku di Hotel."

Aku merasakan cengkraman tangannya pada bahuku mendadak lemah. Kedua tangannya terjatuh bergantung di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Ia kembali menunduk. Namun aku berusaha untuk memeluknya kembali. Aku harap ia dapat mengerti posisiku saat ini.

"Hanya kau yang aku cintai," bisikku. Aku mendapatkan reaksi berupa anggukan kecil darinya.

"Kau ingat semalam? Ketika kau menggodaku dan memintaku untuk menyentuhmu?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba.

Apa?

Aku menggoda Kai dan memintanya untuk menyentuhku?

Kapan aku melakukannya? Aku hanya ingat bahwa aku langsung terlelap setelah aku membersihkan diriku. Aku sangat lelah dengan tugas Kuliahku.

"Kau tidak mengingatnya?" tebak Kai karena aku tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"A-aku…"

Belum sempat aku menjawab, Kai lebih dulu mempertemukan bibir kami berdua dan ia melumat bibirku dengan tergesa-gesa. Tentu aku terkejut, Kai tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya padaku.

Cukup lama ia melumat bibirku, akhirnya ia melepaskan tautan kami karena aku tak kunjung membalas ciumannya. Bagaimana bisa? Aku sedang tidak berada dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk berciuman.

"Kau bingung? Itulah yang aku rasakan semalam. Kau nampak berbeda, Byun Baekhyun."

Aku? Berbeda?

"Kai… apa kau mempermainkanku?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk melemparkan pertanyaan itu padanya.

"Bukankah kau yang mempermainkanku? Kita sudah menjalin hubungan selama ini, dan kau tidak pernah menunjukkan kedua Orangtuamu ke hadapanku. Dan juga… aku tidak tahu apakah saat ini kau sedang membohongiku atau tidak."

Aku melihat sebuah tawaan kecil di akhir kalimatnya. Kenapa Kai terlihat seperti berusaha untuk menyakitiku? Dan mengenai kedua Orangtuaku, bukankah ia tahu bahwa aku telah lama berpisah dengan mereka?

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana latar belakangmu, Byun Baekhyun."

Tubuhku menegang.

Aku merasa tersakiti atas ucapannya. Ia sungguh menyakiti perasaanku.

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah membohongimu, Kai."

Ia tersenyum miring dan menunjukkan ponselku yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di tangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Lelaki yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu? Kau bahkan sudah cukup lama berhubungan dengannya. Tak heran kenapa kau ingin mengganti nomor ponselmu kemarin."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tidak mempercayainya.

"Baiklah, aku akan berkata jujur padamu. Dia, Lelaki itu, Park Chanyeol, selalu menghubungiku dan menyebutku dengan panggilan Zixuan. Aku tidak tahu siapa itu Zixuan. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menyelingkuhimu."

Untuk kali ini, Kai terlihat menyerah dan menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali. Perlahan aku melihat senyuman di wajahnya dan ia mengecup dahiku dengan sayang cukup lama.

"Aku mempercayaimu. Dan boleh aku minta satu hal darimu?"

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "tentu."

"Bisakah kau membuang ponsel ini dan selalu berada di sampingku? Kau berhenti dari Kuliahmu dan Menikah denganku. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menemani hari-hariku, Baekhyun."

Tanpa ragu aku menganggukkan kembali kepalaku dan tenggelam di dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah berhari-hari Chanyeol tidak melihat wajah Zixuan. Tepatnya, setelah Zixuan yang tiba-tiba histeris setelah mereka bercinta di Hotel. Padahal, Zixuanlah yang meminta untuk disentuh, tetapi setelah mereka sama-sama mendapati badai cinta yang luar biasa, Zixuan justru berubah drastis dan pergi menjauhinya.

Hingga hari ini. Seminggu sudah berlalu, dan Zixuan tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Chanyeol bahkan sudah berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan Zixuan, namun ia tak kunjung bertemu dengan Bocah cantik yang berstatus sebagai Kekasihnya tersebut. Kemana sebenarnya Zixuan pergi? Dan kenapa Kekasihnya itu pergi menghindarinya dan membuatnya gila seperti ini?

Ia seperti kehilangan semangatnya. Melangkah mondar-mandir di depan tempat tidurnya tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk bertemu dengan Zixuan. Ia sungguh merindukan Bocah itu. Sungguh. Ia tidak dapat menyangkal perasaannya yang telah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona berbeda yang dimiliki oleh Zixuan.

Ia memutuskan untuk terduduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di dalam Kamar kecilnya. Mengingat kembali saat dirinya menggoda Zixuan dan berakhir dengannya yang menciptakan tanda cinta di leher Bocah cantik itu. Namun ada satu hal yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya, yaitu…

Sebuah laci yang terkunci dengan rapat.

Ia tak pernah merasa mengunci laci itu selama ini. Dan ia tiba-tiba terpikir oleh Zixuan. Mungkinkah Zixuan yang mengunci laci miliknya tersebut? Tetapi untuk apa? Setahunya, mereka saling terbuka dan tidak pernah menyembunyikan rahasia sedikit pun.

Merasa penasaran, akhirnya Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru Kamarnya dan menerka-nerka dimana letak kunci laci tersebut. Mulai dari tempat tidurnya, lemari pakaian, hingga koper milik Zixuan yang berada tepat di samping lemari pakaiannya.

Dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, Chanyeol mencoba untuk membawa koper yang cukup besar itu ke atas ranjangnya, lalu membukanya dengan hati-hati.

Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah curiga dengan apa isi koper ini karena terlihat sangat biasa. Ia pikir, mungkin hanya berisi pakaian Zixuan dan barang-barang lainnya. Namun dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, berhasil menghancurkan presepsinya hingga musnah.

Banyak terdapat pakaian-pakaian mewah yang bukan merupakan gaya berpakaian dari Zixuan. Seketika ia teringat dengan sosok berbeda dari Zixuan, yang sudah beberapa kali ia temui.

"Zixuan… membohongiku?"

 _Tring!_

Chanyeol langsung memusatkan pandangannya pada sebuah tembaga kecil yang jatuh di antara selipan pakaian milik Zixuan. Mungkinkah benda yang merupakan kunci tersebut adalah kunci laci miliknya?

Dengan gerakan cepat dan jantung yang berdebar, Chanyeol segera berjalan ke arah laci miliknya dan membuka laci tersebut dengan kunci yang ia dapatkan.

Dan benar. Laci itu terbuka dan terdapat sebuah buku di sana.

Chanyeol tidak dapat mempercayainya. Segala pemikiran negatif mulai memenuhi kepalanya. Tentang Zixuan dan juga keanehan pada diri Bocah cantik itu.

" _ **Aku berhasil mendapatkan Chanyeol. Kami saling mencintai dan aku rasa kami akan menjalani kehidupan yang bahagia setelah ini. Aku sangat mengaguminya."**_

Kedua tangan Chanyeol bergetar. Jadi… semua ini sudah direncanakan? Tentang pertemuannya dengan Zixuan, hingga mereka berakhir dengan menjadi sepasang Kekasih? Semua sudah direncakan oleh Zixuan?

" _ **Ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali esok siang hari. Dan malam ini, aku tidak ingin sendirian di sini."**_

Chanyeol tidak sanggup untuk membaca kelanjutan tulisan tangan milik Zixuan ini. Ia terlalu takut. Ia takut bahwa perasaan cintanya hanya dipermainkan oleh Bocah cantik itu.

" _ **Aku berharap aku memiliki kekuatan lebih untuk menjalani kehidupanku. Kehidupan yang tidak mungkin dijalani oleh seorang biasa sepertiku."**_

Chanyeol mulai mendapatkan titik terang atas keanehan yang terjadi pada diri Zixuan.

" _ **Aku rasa, untuk kali ini aku harus kembali ke Rumahku yang sesungguhnya. Tempat ini bukanlah Rumahku."**_

Apa maksud Zixuan?

" _ **Dan juga… aku memiliki seseorang yang seseorang yang selalu menunggu kehadiranku."**_

Siapa orang yang dimiliki oleh Zixuan selain dirinya?

" _ **Selamat malam Dunia. Selamat malam Park Chanyeol. Dan selamat malam Yang Zixuan."**_

"Zixuan… siapa sebenarnya dirimu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, bergantian menatap sebuah Mobil sedan mewah yang masih terparkir di _Lobby_ Kantor ini. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, dan dengan keberadaan Mobil sedan mewah ini membuatnya bingung.

Pasalnya, di jam seperti ini, seharusnya Kantor sudah sangat sepi. Mengingat jam aktif kerja hanya sampai pukul 8 malam saja. Dan ia tahu betul siapa pemilik Mobil mewah ini. Ya, pemilik Mobil ini adalah Arsitek Kim. Lelaki muda yang bernama Kim Jongin yang menjabat sebagai Atasannya.

Merasa khawatir, Kyungsoo menunda niatnya untuk memanggil taksi, dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali memasuki Gedung Kantor tersebut. Lampu Gedung sudah mati dan hanya menyisakan lampu-lampu kecil saja di beberapa sudut. Dengan memberanikan dirinya, Kyungsoo memasuki _Lift_ dan menekan angka Lantai yang merupakan Ruangan Atasannya tersebut.

 _Ting!_

Pintu _Lift_ terbuka, dan ternyata benar dugaannya. Tuan Kim nyatanya masih berada di dalam Ruangan karena lampu di dalam Ruangan tersebut masih menyala. Sekali lagi, dengan keberanian yang ia miliki, ia membuka pintu Ruangan itu karena ia merasa bertanggung jawab dengan posisinya sebagai Asisten Tuan Kim tersebut.

"Tuan Kim?" gumam Kyungsoo. Matanya menelisik ke seluruh penjuru Ruangan dan ia terus melangkah mencari keberadaan Lelaki tampan itu.

Cukup lama, Kyungsoo tak kunjung mendengar jawaban dan seseorang. Hingga ia menangkap sosok Kai yang tengah berdiri sambil menatap ke luar Gedung yang dibatasi oleh dinding kaca yang transparan.

"Tuan Kim? Anda tidak kembali ke—"

"Apa salahku?"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong oleh isakan yang ia yakini berasal dari Kai.

"Tuan Kim, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia mendengar tawaan kecil dari Kai, dan perlahan Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu menghadap ke arahnya. Berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga kini mereka berhadapan dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Aku sudah menunggunya selama ini, dan seseorang merebutnya begitu dariku. Apa salahku?"

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan racauan yang Kai ucapkan. Juga… ketika Kai menyelipkan kedua tangannya pada pinggangnya dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat. Dengan sangat hati-hati Kai memeluknya, bahkan menopangkan dagunya pada bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh darinya, namun Kai lebih dulu berbisik padanya dengan kalimat memohon.

"Diamlah seperti ini. Aku… tidak tahu harus melampiaskan kesedihanku dengan siapa lagi," Kai masih meracau dan terdengar seperti ingin menangis.

Pada saat itu juga, Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa Kai tengah mabuk. Matanya pun tak sengaja menatap botol Alkohol yang telah kosong di atas meja kerja milik Kai.

Kyungsoo ingin menolak dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini, namun ia tidak melakukannya karena detakan jantungnya begitu keras. Keras sekali hingga ia kesulitan untuk bernafas. Kai memeluknya dengan sangat hangat dan tidak memaksanya sedikit pun. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain membiarkan Atasannya tersebut memeluk tubuhnya seperti ini.

"K-kau… bisa berbagi cerita denganku, Tuan."

Namun bukan sebuah suara dari Kai yang ia dapati, melainkan ia merasakan kedua tangan Kai yang tadi berada di pinggangnya beranjak naik hingga menangkup wajahnya. Kai melepaskan pelukan itu dan kini menatapnya dengan dalam.

"Bagaimana jika ternyata ia lebih memilih Lelaki itu dibanding diriku?" Kai kembali melemparkan pertanyaannya yang ke sekian kali. Dan kali ini, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk terdiam dan memahami apa yang telah menimpa Atasannya tersebut.

Mungkinkah Kai baru saja dikhianati oleh Tunangannya? Tetapi haruskah ia ikut campur dalam masalah mereka? Bukankah hal itu terlalu lancang untuk dilakukannya?

"Aku sangat mencintainya, kau tahu itu?"

Kyungsoo merasakan hatinya berdenyut nyeri setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Kai. Seharusnya ia tidak merasakan hal itu. Seharusnya ia bersikap professional dan menghormati Atasannya tersebut. Tetapi kenapa yang terjadi justru sebaliknya? Ia sangat tidak suka Kai mengatakan cinta pada Lelaki itu.

"Aku tahu itu, Tuan. Kau terlihat sangat mencintainya," jawab Kyungsoo dengan susah payah. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa pada Atasannya saat ini.

"Semua orang bahkan tahu aku sangat mencintainya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan masih merasakan cengkraman kedua tangan Kai pada wajahnya. Sentuhan ini terlalu hangat. Ia tidak mampu untuk menghindarinya.

"Jika begitu… cepatlah untuk menikahinya, Tuan."

Suara Kyungsoo masih terdengar sama. Serak dan sangat lirih. Tatapan mata mereka pun masih berlangsung belum terputus. Kyungsoo semakin berharap besar pada Kai, meskipun ia tahu bahwa Kai hanya bersikap layaknya orang yang sedang mabuk. Kai tidak sadar melakukan hal ini terhadapnya.

"Menikahinya? Mana mungkin aku menikahi orang yang tidak mencintaiku? Bahkan orang itu telah bercinta dengan Lelaki lain."

 _Deg!_

Apakah… Tuan Baekhyun telah menyelingkuhi Tuan Kai?

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau pernah bercinta dengan seorang Lelaki? Kekasihmu mungkin?" tanya Kai antusias. Kesedihannya mendadak hilang dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa Kai berubah menjadi Lelaki yang berbeda dari beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Tuan tidak harus membahas privasiku. Aku di sini hanya untuk mendengarkan cerita Tuan, hanya itu."

Sekali lagi, Kai tertawa kecil. "Kenapa? Kau takut rahasiamu terbongkar?"

"Tuan mabuk, aku akan mengantar Tuan hingga ke Rumah."

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menolak Kai. Ia tahu hal ini salah. Dan ia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan. Ia merupakan seorang Karyawan yang terbilang baru, dan ia tidak ingin menghancurkan Karirnya secepat ini dan dipandang sebagai seorang Penggoda yang menggoda Atasannya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo… katakan padaku. Apa semua orang melakukan seks dengan seseorang yang berstatus sebagai Kekasihnya?"

"Tuan, sungguh aku tidak ingin membahas hal ini."

Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman, dan ia berusaha untuk menurunkan kedua tangan Kai dari wajahnya.

"Kau mau menunjukkan indahnya melakukan seks padaku? Aku belum pernah melakukannya. Kurasa kau sudah cukup berpengalaman untuk hal itu," Kai berbicara semakin melantur. Salahkan sakit hatinya terhadap Baekhyun yang terus membuatnya terpuruk seperti ini.

Sementara Kyungsoo, ia sangat yakin bahwa Kai adalah seorang Lelaki yang baik-baik dan tidak mungkin berkata hal murahan seperti itu. Kai hanya sedang dipengaruhi oleh Alkohol saja.

"Tuan, bukalah kedua matamu dan bangkit dari rasa sakit hati yang kau rasakan. Hal yang kau lakukan saat ini adalah hal yang salah."

Cengkraman Kai pada wajah Kyungsoo kian melemah. Ia pun memutuskan tatapan mereka dan Kai lebih memilih untuk menunduk. Membuat Kyungsoo dapat bernafas lega.

Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Kai menarik satu tangannya yang tergantung bebas dengan sangat erat dan satu tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menarik leher Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya bibirnya mereka pun bertemu. Bibir tebal Kai mendarat tepat di atas bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya dan seketika ia merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya. Jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat hingga ia hanya mampu menahan nafasnya saat ini.

Bibir Kai begitu lembut dan hangat. Ia pun masih tidak mempercayai hal ini adalah kenyataan. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan akan mendapatkan sebuah ciuman yang manis dan lembut dari Atasannya tersebut.

Jika semua ini hanyalah mimpi, bolehkah Kyungsoo meminta untuk tidak dibangunkan dari lelapnya agar mimpi ini terus berlanjut?

Ia kira Kai akan mengakhiri ciuman ini, tetapi nyatanya ia salah. Kai justru mulai melumat bibirnya dan menarik lehernya agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam. Kyungsoo tidak menggerakkan bibirnya sama sekali dan hal itu membuat Kai sedikit kesal. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menikmati bibir manis yang tak kalah manis dari bibir milik Tunangannya yang telah melukainya tersebut.

Cukup lama ciuman itu berlangsung, Kyungsoo lebih dulu menyadari kesalahan ini dan menahan dada Kai dengan satu tangannya yang terbebas. Suara kecipak menjadi penutup pagutan panas yang dilakukan Kai terhadap Kyungsoo. Berangsur-angsur Kai membuka matanya dan ia kembali menatap mata indah Kyungsoo dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah.

Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?

Kenapa ia mencium Asistennya sendiri?

Setelah tersadar dari segalanya, Kai berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo yang masih mematung di sana. Kai nampak kebingungan dan berjalan mondar-mandir memikirkan kesalahannya. Hingga ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Asisten mungilnya tersebut dan mulai membuka suaranya.

"Kyungsoo… anggap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi."

Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumannya dan berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak meneteskan airmatanya. Wajahnya memerah dan ia merasa beruntung karena penerangan Ruangan ini sangat redup sehingga Kai tidak dapat melihat raut wajahnya yang menunjukkan kesedihan luar biasa.

"Maafkan aku…"

Ia melihat Kai segera meraih jas kerjanya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan beranjak dari Ruangan itu begitu saja. Meninggalkannya seorang diri terdiam dalam kegelapan.

Kyungsoo mulai menangis dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas karpet Ruangan tersebut. Tangisnya pecah saat ia menyadari Kai benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Tidakkah itu terlalu kejam?

Tetapi bukankah ia yang memilih untuk melakukan kesalahan?

Harapan yang ia miliki semakin besar terhadap Kai.

Meksipun ia tahu betul bahwa Kai tidak mungkin memilihnya.

Bahwa Kai tidak mungkin menjadi miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cklek_

Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya dan menyambut kedatangan Kai yang baru saja kembali. Baekhyun sedari tadi menunggu kehadiran Kai dan ia ingin sekali bertanya pada Tunangannya tersebut atas keterlambatannya. Namun saat ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Pria itu, ia justru mendapatkan sebuah ciuman terburu-buru dari Kai.

Apa yang salah pada Kai?

Dan juga… kenapa ia mencium aroma Alkohol menguar dari bibir Kai?

Dengan cepat Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap jauh ke dalam mata Kai.

"Kenapa kau mabuk?" tanya Baekhyun.

Ia tidak pernah sekali pun mendapati Tunangannya ini mabuk.

"Aku tidak mabuk, sayang. Aku hanya meminum Bir non Alkohol karena lidahku terasa pahit. Maaf karena aku pulang terlambat, aku harus membuat design pesanan yang memburu waktu," bohong Kai.

Namun Baekhyun memilih untuk percaya dan menuntun Kai menuju Kamar mandi mereka. Ia ingin Kai membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka terlelap, dan Kai menurutinya.

"Kau harus segera istirahat. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit hanya karena terlalu sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Bagaimana pun juga, kau harus membatasi waktu kerjamu," nasehat Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Maafkan aku, sayang."

Kai mengecup singkat dahi Baekhyun dan memasuki Kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Sementara Baekhyun, menyiapkan handuk di depan Kamar mandi tersebut dan menunggu Kai di dalam Kamar mereka.

Hingga sekitar 15 menit, Kai telah menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Ia segera berjalan menuju Kamarnya dan mendapati Baekhyun yang telah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Setelah memakai piyamanya, Kai beranjak naik ke ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Baekhyun.

Tak lupa ia memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang sangat cantik jika sedang terlelap seperti ini. Sekilas ingatannya ketika ia mencium Kyungsoo kembali muncul di pikirannya. Ia sungguh menyesal karena telah mencium Lelaki lain selain Tunangannya tersebut.

Dan juga, sungguh ia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa-bisanya ia mencium Kyungsoo padahal ia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan sedikitpun pada Asistennya tersebut.

Apa yang salah pada dirinya? Apakah karena ia mabuk sehingga ia bersikap di luar kendali tubuhnya?

Tetapi…

Kenapa ia sangat menikmati ciuman yang ia lakukan tadi? Ia bahkan sempat merasa tubuhnya memanas. Sangat berbeda ketika ia mencium Baekhyun, ia bahkan tidak pernah bernafsu ketika ia melumat bibir Baekhyun. Kedua perasaan itu sungguh berbeda.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo."

Kai memutuskan untuk menutup kedua matanya, ikut terlelap seperti Baekhyun. Namun tak berapa lama setelahnya, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan ia sempat mendengar ucapan terakhir yang Kai ucapkan.

Siapa itu Kyungsoo?

Kenapa Kai harus meminta maaf padanya dan juga Kyungsoo?

Baekhyun segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia perhatikan wajah Kai lamat-lamat dengan pandangan yang datar. Satu pertanyaan yang tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya, kini justru mendesaknya untuk mengungkapkannya…

Apakah Kai membohonginya?

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan meraih ponselnya. Jemarinya bergerak lincah pada layar ponsel tersebut, seperti tengah mengetik sesuatu. Setelahnya, ia bangkit berdiri dan meraih sebuah jaket juga kunci Mobil.

Kakinya berjalan cepat keluar dari Kamar Apartemen itu dan senyuman terus terkembang di wajah cantiknya. Ia bahkan melupakan bahwa saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Tidak seharusnya ia keluar di waktu seperti ini.

Tapi, apa perdulinya?

 **To : XXX**

 **Chanyeol, bisakah kita bertemu saat ini?**

 **Maaf aku tidak menemuimu selama beberapa hari ini.**

 **Aku sungguh ingin meminta maaf padamu.**

 **Aku menunggumu di Café biasa dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya.**

 **Aku… sangat merindukanmu, Park Chanyeol.**

Baekhyun merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan itu menandakan adanya sebuah pesan masuk dari Chanyeol.

 **From : XXX**

 **Baiklah.**

 **Aku pun sangat merindukanmu, Yang Zixuan.**

Ya, yang menguasai tubuhnya sedari tadi adalah Yang Zixuan.

Bukanlah Byun Baekhyun.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **KaiSoo mulai tumbuh benih-benih cinta *eeaa**_

 _ **Konfliknya belum muncul lagi, karena Yuta bakal simpen sampe nanti Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun di keadaan dan di waktu yang tepat.**_

 _ **Ceritanya nanti Kai bakal berkhianat dan itu menjadikan alasan Baekhyun menerima Chanyeol secara perlahan, meskipun Chanyeol telah membuat hidupnya berantakan/?**_

 _ **OK, MASIH MAU DILANJUT?**_

 _ **FEEDBACK DULU, YUTA TUNGGU.**_

 _ **TERIMA KASIH. SARANGHAE BBUING~!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Kau harus segera istirahat. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit hanya karena terlalu sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Bagaimana pun juga, kau harus membatasi waktu kerjamu," nasehat Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Maafkan aku, sayang."

Kai mengecup singkat dahi Baekhyun dan memasuki Kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Sementara Baekhyun, menyiapkan handuk di depan Kamar mandir tersebut dan menunggu Kai di dalam Kamar mereka.

Hingga sekitar 15 menit, Kai telah menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Ia segera berjalan menuju Kamarnya dan mendapati Baekhyun yang telah lebih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Setelah memakai piyamanya, Kai beranjak naik ke ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Baekhyun.

Tak lupa ia memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang sangat cantik jika sedang terlelap seperti ini. Sekilas ingatannya ketika ia mencium Kyungsoo kembali muncul di pikirannya. Ia sungguh menyesal karena telah mencium Lelaki lain selain Tunangannya tersebut.

Dan juga, sungguh ia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa-bisanya ia mencium Kyungsoo padahal ia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan sedikitpun pada Asistennya tersebut.

Apa yang salah pada dirinya? Apakah karena ia mabuk sehingga ia bersikap di luar kendali tubuhnya?

Tetapi…

Kenapa ia sangat menikmati ciuman yang ia lakukan tadi? Ia bahkan sempat merasa tubuhnya memanas. Sangat berbeda ketika ia mencium Baekhyun, ia bahkan tidak pernah bernafsu ketika ia melumat bibir Baekhyun. Kedua perasaan itu sungguh berbeda.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo."

Kai memutuskan untuk menutup kedua matanya, ikut terlelap seperti Baekhyun. Namun tak berapa lama setelahnya, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan ia sempat mendengar ucapan terakhir yang Kai ucapkan.

Siapa itu Kyungsoo?

Kenapa Kai harus meminta maaf padanya dan juga Kyungsoo?

Baekhyun segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia perhatikan wajah Kai lamat-lamat dengan pandangan yang datar. Satu pertanyaan yang tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya, kini justru mendesaknya untuk mengungkapkannya…

Apakah Kai membohonginya?

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan meraih ponselnya. Jemarinya bergerak lincah pada layar ponsel tersebut, seperti tengah mengetik sesuatu. Setelahnya, ia bangkit berdiri dan meraih sebuah jaket juga kunci Mobil.

Kakinya berjalan cepat keluar dari Kamar Apartemen itu dan senyuman terus terkembang di wajah cantiknya. Ia bahkan melupakan bahwa saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Tidak seharusnya ia keluar di waktu seperti ini.

Tapi, apa perdulinya?

 **To : XXX**

 **Chanyeol, bisakah kita bertemu saat ini?**

 **Maaf aku tidak menemuimu selama beberapa hari ini.**

 **Aku sungguh ingin meminta maaf padamu.**

 **Aku menunggumu di Café biasa dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya.**

 **Aku… sangat merindukanmu, Park Chanyeol.**

Baekhyun merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan itu menandakan adanya sebuah pesan masuk dari Chanyeol.

 **From : XXX**

 **Baiklah.**

 **Aku pun sangat merindukanmu, Yang Zixuan.**

Ya, yang menguasai tubuhnya sedari tadi adalah Yang Zixuan.

Bukanlah Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:  
** WRONG (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:** **  
**Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Yang Zixuan a.k.a Zixuan  
Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:  
** M ++

 **Genre:** **  
**Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:  
** BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:  
** [YAOI! NC-21!] "Salah! Tidak mungkin aku memiliki dua nama. Menjadi dua orang yang berbeda dalam satu tubuh. Namun seorang lelaki terus menerus menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa Namaku adalah Zixuan. Tidak. Aku Baekhyun. Bukan Zixuan. Dan Kekasihku adalah Kim Jongin. Bukan Park Chanyeol…" (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:** **  
**Winner - Fool

 **\- HAPPY READING –**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah satu minggu."

Zixuan melirik ke sembarang arah, asalkan itu tidak mengarah pada Kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang duduk tepat di depannya.

"Maafkan aku."

Hanya kalimat itu yang dapat ia lontarkan atas segala kesalahannya terhadap Chanyeol. Berubah menjadi Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba bukanlah keinginannya. Ia pun tidak tahu kenapa ia berubah menjadi Baekhyun saat dirinya sedang terlelap.

"Kau tahu? Kekhawatiranku jauh lebih besar dari apa yang kau kira, Yang Zixuan."

"Maafkan aku Park Chanyeol. Apa sulitnya memberikanku maaf? Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

Merasa tidak tahan dengan tekanan Chanyeol, Zixuan mencoba untuk memberontak. Ia tidak salah. Baekhyun lah yang salah kenapa tiba-tiba merebut tubuhnya.

"Memaafkanmu dan membiarkanmu mempermainkanku lagi?" nada biacara Chanyeol masih terdengar dingin. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa iba pada Bocah cantik di hadapannya ini.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu. Um… bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke Rumahmu dan kita beristirahat? Ini sudah larut."

Zixuan menyarankan ide lain, tetapi Chanyeol terlihat tak berminat. Terbukti dari sikap Lelaki tinggi itu yang kini berganti membuang tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Aku memiliki pekerjaan malam ini," singkatnya. Zixuan terlihat ingin protes.

"Jadi, apakah kau membiarkanku tidur sendirian malam ini? Tega sekali kau pada Kekasihmu sendiri!" rengek Zixuan dengan manja. Ia bahkan menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya di lantai Café tersebut.

"Kau ingin ikut denganku bekerja?" tawar Chanyeol. Ia melirik Zixuan yang masih merengek itu melalui sudut matanya.

"Apa aku boleh?" Zixuan terlihat tertarik atas tawaran Chanyeol.

"Dengan satu syarat."

Oh ayolah, haruskah ia memenuhi syarat dari Kekasih tampannya itu untuk kali ini?

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak menghilang lagi."

 _Deg!_

Bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya?

Tubuh Zixuan mendadak menegang. Ia bahkan tak memiliki jawaban atas perkataan Chanyeol itu. Juga, ia tidak dapat mengatur transformasi dirinya menjadi Baekhyun itu terjadi. Ia tidak dapat menjamin bahwa ia akan selalu menjadi sosok Zixuan. Hal itu terlalu sulit untuknya.

Sementara di sisi Chanyeol, ia masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kekasih cantiknya tersebut yang terlihat luar biasa bimbang. Ia memang sengaja mengatakan permintaan itu, semata-mata untuk menyakini dirinya sendiri bahwa Zixuan tidaklah seperti yang dipikirkannya kemarin.

Chanyeol tidaklah bodoh. Dan ia harus mengetahui sosok yang dicintainya itu hingga hal yang paling dalam dan tersembunyi. Ia mencintai Zixuan dengan segenap hatinya. Dan itulah alasan kuat di balik apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Bagaimana? Aku rasa itu hal yang sangat mudah," Chanyeol menatap Zixuan lengkap dengan seringaiannya. Membuat Zixuan mendongakkan kepalanya dan perlahan ia membuka bibirnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku berjanji tidak akan menghilang lagi dari hadapanmu. Sedetikpun!" ucap Zixuan dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Um… kecuali jika kau sedang mandi dan tertidur," imbuhnya. Terdengar seperti sebuah cicitan. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak akan mandi dan tidur jika begitu," goda Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kau jorok!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun datang pagi sekali ke tempatnya bekerja hari ini. Hanya beberapa Satpam saja yang ia temui ketika ia memasuki Gedung. Melewati Ruangan-ruangan yang dingin, hingga akhirnya ia tiba pada Ruangan prakteknya sendiri. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba teringat oleh kasus Baekhyun yang sedang ditanganinya. Kasus yang cukup memiliki misteri dan yang ia pecahkan.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan membuat secangkir kopi hitam yang tersedia di Ruangannya. Tak beberapa lama, ia memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju atap Gedung ini dan menikmati Matahari terbit ditemani dengan secangkir kopi buatannya.

Hal pertama yang dirasakannya setelah tiba di atap Gedung tersebut adalah hawa dingin yang menyeruak menembus kulitnya. Angin di sini cukup segar, dan berhembus tidak terlalu kencang. Sangat cocok untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Kepribadian ganda yang sama sekali tidak disadari oleh Pengidapnya ya?" gumamnya seorang diri. Sambil membayangkan sang Sahabat yang sama sekali tak pernah ia duga akan mengalami hal seperti itu.

Kini ia sudah tiba pada pagar pembatas dan bersiap untuk menyaksikan keindahan alam di depan matanya. Namun sebuah pemandangan lain tak sengaja tertangkap oleh pandangan matanya. Yaitu, melihat kedua orang yang sedang asik berpagutan di balkon Gedung yang sama.

Dan sialnya, ia mengenal salah satu dari kedua orang yang tengah berpagutan mesra itu. Entah kenapa, ia memilih untuk tidak melihatnya dan memandang ke arah lain. Pemandangan yang lebih indah daripada pemandang itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menangani kasus Baekhyun. Aku adalah Sahabatnya. Kemungkinan terburuk adalah aku tidak dapat bersikap professional padanya. Arggh! Kepalaku pusing."

Ya, seorang Psikolog tidak disarankan untuk menangani Klien yang memiliki hubungan kerabat dengannya. Kode etik dan profesionalitas seorang Psikologlah yang membuat Sehun harus melimpahkan Baekhyun pada Psikolog lain. Tetapi… siapa yang dapat membantunya kali ini?

"Xi Luhan?" gumam Sehun, menerka-nerka nama seorang Psikolog yang ia kenal dapat membantunya.

Karena merasa terganggu atas adegan panas yang dilakukan oleh dua orang tadi, meskipun jarak mereka cukup jauh, tetapi kedua orang itu berciuman di depan matanya. Dan itu sungguh mengganggu. Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Ruangannya dan berdecih tidak suka.

"Seharusnya Luhan tidak berciuman seperti itu sepagi ini, ck!" gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau membohongiku! Kau bilang kau akan bekerja, tapi kenapa tidak ada seorang pun di sini eoh?"

Zixuan melangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi sebuah Studio yang ternyata adalah tempat Chanyeol bekerja selama ini. Ia merasa kesal karena akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sering mempermainkannya dan juga membohonginya. Terbukti saat ini, nyatanya hanya ada mereka berdua saja di Studio yang cukup luas tersebut.

"Kenapa kau mengambil kesimpulan sendiri? Aku ke sini memang untuk bekerja."

Chanyeol menjawab gerutuan Kekasih cantiknya itu sembari membersihkan kamera miliknya dan juga peralatan untuk memotret lainnya.

"Lalu dimana Modelmu?" tanya Zixuan. Ia memandang ke seluruh penjuruan Ruangan bernuansa hitam putih tersebut dengan seksama. Tidak banyak yang berubah, dari saat ia masih menjadi Model situs dewasa yang dijalankan oleh Chanyeol beberapa minggu lalu.

"Seorang Bocah cantik yang begitu cerewet, yang sedari tadi menggerutu tidak jelas padaku," jawab Chanyeol. Ia melirik ke arah Zixuan lalu melangkah mendekatinya.

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Zixuan tentu sedikit terkejut. Terlebih saat ini Chanyeol semakin mendekatinya.

"B-bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk berhenti menjadi Modelmu?" tanya Zixuan dengan polos. Ia melihat Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu ia merasakan sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya erat. Dengan cepat Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh keduanya.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau menjadi Modelku?" goda Chanyeol. Ia terus menatap Zixuan dengan tajam dan membuat Bocah cantik itu sedikit merona.

"Katakan apa maumu?" ucap Zixuan.

"Apa mauku? Tentu aku ingin membuat _video sex_ kita, sayang. Kau keberatan?" Chanyeol berbisik tepat pada telinga Zixuan dan mulai meremas-remas sepasang bongkah kenyal milik Zixuan.

"D-di… sini?" tanya Zixuan ragu-ragu.

"Ya, aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi."

Chanyeol menubrukkan tubuh kurus Zixuan pada dinding yang berada di belakangnya, lalu melahap dengan cepat bibir _cherry_ itu. Sementara Zixuan membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar saat ia menyadari Chanyeol telah merekam mereka sedari tadi. Ia melihat ada beberapa kamera yang menyala dan itu menyorot langsung pada mereka.

"C-chanhh— _hmmphh~_ "

Zixuan hendak menghalangi gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang mulai melepaskan celana yang dipakainya. Namun Chanyeol terlalu cekatan, bahkan Chanyeol telah berhasil melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya hanya dalam beberapa detik saja.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat bernafsu, bahkan Chanyeol tidak membiarkannya untuk bernafas lega karena terus menerus melumat bibirnya dengan basah. Zixuan terus mendorong tubuh Chanyeol tak lagi menggunakan kedua tangannya, melainkan kedua kakinya ikut memberontak.

"Baekhyun, video ini akan terlihat bagus jika kau berhenti memberontak."

 _Deg!_

Zixuan berhenti memberontak, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah menguasai tubuhnya sendiri. Ia tidak ingat kenapa ia bisa bersama dengan Chanyeol— _Lelaki yang telah memperkosanya beberapa hari lalu_ —saat ini, dan Chanyeol melakukan hal itu lagi terhadapnya.

Ia hanya bisa menangis. Airmata telah membasahi wajahnya dan ia tak kuasa untuk menahan isakannya lagi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menolak ciuman Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol menarik wajahnya dengan kasar dan kini jemari besar Chanyeol telah bermain di lubangnya.

"Lepashh! Lepaskan aku!" pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melemah, lambat laun ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada Baekhyun dan menatap reaksi Baekhyun lamat-lamat. Chanyeol terlihat sangat menyesali seluruh keadaan yang terjadi. Terutama pada saat ia menyadari bahwa Kekasihnya tersebut memiliki dua kepribadian yang berbeda.

Zixuan memiliki dua identitas dalam tubuhnya.

Zixuan memiliki dua nama.

Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan Zixuan memiliki Lelaki lain selain dirinya.

"K-kau tahu namaku?" isak Baekhyun susah payah memakai pakaian kembali. Ia bahkan tidak yakin bahwa pakaian yang ia pegang saat ini adalah pakaiannya.

"Sudah cukup sering aku merasakan kejanggalan pada dirimu. Dan saat pertemuan pertama kita pada malam itu, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau adalah Baekhyun? Kenapa kau berpura-pura menjadi Zixuan?" ucap Chanyeol dingin. Ia masih memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"Kau jahat Chanyeol! Hiks!" maki Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Ia hendak melangkah, namun Chanyeol menahannya. Genggaman tangan Chanyeol begitu kuat, dan tatapan yang ditunjukkannya pun berhasil membuat tubuh Baekhyun kaku tidak dapat bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Chanyeol hanya ingin tahu apa alasan Baekhyun menyebutnya jahat.

"Pertama, kau menghubungiku terus menerus dan memaksaku untuk bertemu denganmu. Kedua, kau memperkosaku beberapa hari lalu tanpa meminta maaf padaku. Aku harus menyebutmu apa selain Lelaki jahat?"

Baekhyun berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya dan tidak terus memaksa dirinya untuk pergi dari hadapan Lelaki ini. Ia harus menghadapi kelainannya dan mencoba untuk merenggut kembali jati dirinya dari seseorang yang bernama Zixuan.

"Pertama, kau adalah Kekasihku dan kurasa adalah hal yang wajar jika aku ingin bertemu dengan Kekasihku. Kedua, aku tidak memperkosamu. Kau yang menarikku ke Hotel dan menggodaku untuk menyetubuhimu. Lagipula, kita sudah sering bercinta. Apa lagi yang kau khawatirkan hm?" jawab Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Baekhyun terlihat gelisah. Ia melirik ke sembarang arah dan memainkan jemarinya sendiri untuk mencari jawaban atas segala hal yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Ia tidak pernah menduga hal ini sebelumnya, dan bolehkah ia untuk tidak mempercayai semua kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Lelaki ini?

"Kau pembohong!"

Baekhyun berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol melepaskannya. Satu tangan Baekhyun terangkat hendak menampar wajah Chanyeol, namun terhenti di udara karena entah kenapa ia tak sanggup untuk melakukannya.

Perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini sangat berbeda dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan saat mendapati dirinya habis diperkosa oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau bukan Kekasihku. Dan jangan temui aku lagi setelah ini. Jangan permainkan Zixuan apapun alasanmu," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Dan kau harus ingat," Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya untuk membalas tatapan tajam Chanyeol, "Zixuan tidak pernah ada. Yang ada hanya aku… Byun Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senin pagi, dan Kai terbangun dari tidurnya dengan _mood_ yang tidak begitu baik. Semalam ia mabuk dan mengalami _hang over_. Senyuman Baekhyun menyambut paginya kali ini, dan itu cukup membuat _mood_ -nya membaik.

"Selamat pagi, sayang. Bagaimana tidurmu?" ucap Kai sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku tidur lelap malam ini, karena kau menemaniku," jawab Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum sangat manis pada Kai dan melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya semalam. Kai pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Tunangan cantiknya ini yaitu telah mencium Asistennya sendiri.

Keduanya saling berbohong satu sama lain saat ini.

"Bersiaplah dan berangkat ke Kantor. Apa kau ingin kutemani bekerja?" tawar Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau ada jadwal Kuliah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Setelah aku pulang Kuliah, aku berjanji akan datang ke Kantormu," usulnya.

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu sayang."

Kai menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun, dan bergegas membersihkan dirinya di Kamar mandi.

 _Skip_

Kini Kai sudah berada di dalam Mobilnya menuju ke Kantor, karena tak sempat sarapan, ia menghentikan Mobilnya di Starbucks untuk membeli _croissant_ juga _iced espresso_ agar tidak mengantuk saat bekerja nanti.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tak hentinya ia memikirkan Asistennya tersebut. Tak bohong, ia merasa bersalah karena telah bersikap tidak professional pada Kyungsoo. Ia cukup mengenal Kyungsoo sebagai Asistennya, dan tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di pikirannya untuk mencium Kyungsoo seperti semalam. Setidaknya, ia harus meminta maaf kembali hari ini agar kinerja mereka terjalin baik seperti semula.

Kai memarkirkan Mobil mewahnya di Area Parkir Gedung Kantor tempatnya bekerja dan menghabiskan _iced espresso_ yang masih tersisa. Membuang gelas kosong itu ke tempat sampah dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ia merasa sedikit gugup, apakah ia siap untuk bertatap wajah dengan Kyungsoo nanti?

Kai memasuki Ruangannya dan terduduk di kursi kerjanya dengan canggung. Seperti biasa, ia akan menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo di Ruangannya dan sedikit membahas masalah pekerjaan. Tetapi sudah cukup lama ia menunggu, Kyungsoo tak kunjung datang dan justru orang lain yang muncul di hadapannya saat ini.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Kai."

Kai mendengar sapaan dengan suara yang berbeda kali ini, karena biasanya ia mendengar Kyungsoo lah yang menyapa paginya di Kantor.

"Saya Kim Minseok yang akan menggantikan pekerjaan Tuan Kyungsoo sebagai Asisten Anda, mulai hari ini."

Kai cukup terkejut. Pasalnya, ia tidak pernah mendapati Kyungsoo absen bekerja selama Lelaki bermata bulat itu menjadi Asistennya. Kyungsoo selalu _on time_ atau beberapa menit datang lebih awal, dan ia bahkan melakukan pekerjaan di luar jam kerja dan sering lembur.

Ketidakhadiran Kyungsoo hari ini di Kantor, bukankah cukup aneh baginya?

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" sontak Kai bertanya pada pengganti Kyungsoo yang bernama Minseok tersebut.

"Ia hanya mengatakan jika ia sedang tidak enak badan, Tuan."

"Kenapa? Ia demam atau penyakit lainnya?"

"Mohon maaf, aku tidak mengetahuinya Tuan. Ia hanya memintaku untuk menggantikannya hari ini."

Minseok membungkuk hormat pada Kai, dan Kai hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Aku memiliki rapat yang penting siang ini, dan aku membutuhkannya. Kenapa ia seenaknya absen seperti itu?"

Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan kenapa Kai nampak kecewa hari ini. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan meminta maaf padanya. Tetapi yang terjadi, Kyungsoo menghindarinya dan tidak ada jalan keluar yang ia miliki untuk masalah ini.

"Kau bisa menghubunginya?" usul Kai. Ia terlihat sedikit putus asa.

"Baik, aku akan mencoba untuk menghubunginya kembali, Tuan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau masih bertahan dengan Pekerjaan konyolmu itu? Apa kau tidak takut tubuhmu terjangkit virus HIV?"

Chanyeol memandang malas seorang Pria paruh baya yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

Pagi ini, ada seseorang yang mengganggu tidurnya dan tanpa ia duga sebelumnya, orang tersebut adalah sang Ayah. Ayahnya tiba-tiba datang bersama Ibunya ke Rumah kecilnya pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Jika maksud kedatangan Ayah hanya untuk memancing amarahku, lebih baik Ayah pergi saat ini juga."

Chanyeol mengusir sang Ayah secara halus. Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa ia bersikap seperti ini pada sang Ayah, itu karena kedua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya ini telah memberikannya masa-masa sulit sejak ia masih kecil. Bisa dikatakan, Chanyeol adalah seorang anak yang tidak pernah diperdulikan oleh kedua Orangtuanya yang gila kerja. Padahal ia adalah anak satu-satunya, tetapi tidak mengubah sedikitpun niat dari kedua Orangtuanya untuk menumpuk harta.

Dan saat ini, mereka justru datang secara tiba-tiba dan memintanya untuk kembali pada Keluarganya. Keluarga yang sangat kaya raya, tetapi tanpa ada rasa cinta dan kasih sayang di dalamnya.

"Hentikan perilaku burukmu melakukan seks bebas bersama berbagai Pelacur. Kami bisa memberikanmu kehidupan yang layak saat ini. Sudah terlalu lama Ayah membiarkanmu bebas dan berakhir dengan kau yang hancur seperti ini."

Chanyeol tertawa setelah mendengar penuturan sang Ayah.

"Kau tahu apa tentangku, Ayah?" sindirnya.

"Ayah membutuhkan seorang Penerus. Dan hanya kau yang kami punya. Kembalilah ke Rumah dan jalani hidupmu dengan baik. Berhenti dari Pekerjaanmu sebagai Fotografer."

"Kau pikir semudah itu, Ayah? Kalian yang membuangku dan tak pernah menganggapku ada. Aku sudah cukup nyaman dengan kondisiku saat ini. Jangan kalian ganggu hidupku lagi."

"Jangan permalukan Ayah, Park Chanyeol. Ayah dan Ibumu sungguh ingin meminta maaf padamu atas sikap kami yang memperlakukanmu dengan buruk. Kau bisa hidup layak setelah ini, Ayah berjanji. Ayah berjanji akan menuruti apa yang kau minta asalkan kau mau belajar untuk meneruskan Perusahaan yang sudah susah payah Ayah bangun selama ini."

Chanyeol sedikit jengah. Tetapi ia ditawarkan banyak keuntungan oleh kedua Orangtuanya.

"Baiklah, tapi kuminta dari kalian untuk tidak mencampuri urusan pribadiku. Termasuk seorang Lelaki yang akan aku bawa ke hadapan kalian nanti. Aku akan membawa Kekasihku untuk tinggal bersamaku di Rumah kita nanti."

Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol terpaksa memenuhi segala perintah kedua Orangtuanya termasuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ia sukai. Datang ke Kantor, belajar banyak hal yang bukan merupakan keahliannya. Hari-harinya dipenuhi oleh rasa stress dan tanpa hiburan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ketika pertama kali kau menjadi diriku, aku mendapati diriku berubah. Menjadi sosok yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku berbagi tubuhku bersamamu. Tidakkah itu mengerikan?_

 _Dan sekarang, kau mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan. Menemukan beberapa orang yang mempercayaimu. Orang yang benar-benar mempercayai keberadaanmu._

 _Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Apa kau merasakan diriku di dalam dirimu? Kau menyadari segala hal yang telah kau perbuat terhadapku?_

 _Tidak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir, bahwa aku dapat berbicara denganmu. Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu. Tetapi… kau sudah terlalu banyak merampas segala hal yang kumiliki. Dan saat ini… adalah saat yang tepat untukku membuatmu pergi._

Baekhyun mendapati dirinya terjebak dalam sebuah Ruangan kosong berwarna putih, dimana di sana terdapat sebuah cermin. Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati cermin itu. Memandangi refleksi dirinya cukup lama, hingga ekspresi wajahnya berubah kala ia menangkap sosok lain dalam cermin itu.

Refleksi itu tetap berwujud dirinya. Tetapi dengan raut wajah dan juga penampilan yang berbeda.

"Kau…"

"Byun Baekhyun, dimana kita saat ini? Dimana dirimu? Dimana aku? Kenapa kau memenjarakanku selama satu minggu? Kau tahu apa yang aku alami atas sikap semena-menamu itu?"

Baekhyun memandang ketakutan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat sosok lain dirinya, sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" ucap sosok itu lagi. "Kau lihat? Itulah alasan kenapa kau membutuhkanku. Kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya jika tanpa adanya diriku."

Itu adalah Zixuan.

Sosok yang tengah berbicara dengannya saat ini adalah Zixuan.

"Biarkan aku mengendalikanmu, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Raut wajahnya nampak sangat sedih. Dan ia bahkan ketakutan melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengendalikanku? Kenapa kau ingin menjadi diriku?" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku? Bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi dirimu? Kau lemah. Menjijikkan. Kau tidak pantas untuk mendampingi Chanyeol ataupun Kai. Aku hadir, untuk membawa semua kelemahanmu. Kau harus mempercayaiku."

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya sendiri dengan kuat. Ia tidak tahan dengan suara Zixuan.

"Kenapa kau berusaha untuk menyingkirkanku? Setiap kali aku terbangun, aku melupakan segala hal yang telah terjadi padaku. Aku kebingungan. Dan itu semua karena kau!" jawab Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di mata Zixuan.

"Salahkan Ayahmu! Ayahmu yang telah membuatmu menderita. Apa salahnya jika aku muncul untuk membantumu?" ucap Zixuan.

Baekhyun tidak dapat mengingat apapun yang telah terjadi pada dirinya sejak ia berusia 12 tahun. Kehidupannya seolah terhenti, dan ia seperti ingin mencari jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Jaga bicaramu! Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan. Kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padamu di masa lalu, Byun Baekhyun. Ayahmu… banyak melakukan kekerasan terhadapmu. Tepatnya, setelah Ibumu meninggal saat kau berusia 12 tahun. Kau yang memintaku untuk menguasai dirimu."

"Katakan padaku!"

"Baiklah."

 **[Flashback]**

 _Saat Baekhyun berusia 12 tahun, Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia berteriak ketakutan dan teriakan itu semakin keras. Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya, menuruni beberapa anak tangga keluar dari Kamar tidurnya. Ia terus terteriak dan teriakan itu terdengar memilukan. Ia sendiripun tidak dapat mengentikan teriakan itu._

 _Dan di sana, terdapat sang Ibu yang berdiri di Dapur dengan sang Ayah yang berdiri tepat di hadapan sang Ibu. Ayah Baekhyun tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di sana. Tetapi Baekhyun tetap berdiri dan menyaksikan Ayahnya meraih sebuah pisau lalu membunuh sang Ibu._

 _Dan di sana, Baekhyun bertemu dengan Zixuan._

 _Hidup Baekhyun seketika hancur dan ia tidak tahu kemana ia harus pergi. Dan ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari raganya sendiri lalu memasuki sebuah tempat yang dibatasi oleh dinding._

 _Pada saat itu, Zixuan terlahir. Zixuan berdiri dan melihat hal yang sama yang Baekhyun lihat sebelumnya. Zixuan melihat sang Ibu tergeletak tak berdaya bersimbah darah setelah ditusuk oleh sang Ayah. Zixuan tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Kecuali, mengingat dan menunggu hingga ia cukup kuat untuk berdiri sendiri sebagai Yang Zixuan._

 _Zixuan benar-benar ingin pergi dari Rumah itu. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk terus mendapatkan kekerasan dari sang Ayah setelah Ibunya meninggal._

 _Zixuan yang merasakan kesakitan itu semua. Bukan Baekhyun._

 _Zixuan menangis setiap malamnya. Berpikir dan terus berpikir keras mengenai bagaimana caranya ia dapat hidup dengan bebas. Ia ingin dirinya keluar dari siksaan ini. Ia ingin membawa Baekhyun bersamanya dan mencari kehidupan yang indah._

 _Dengan berbekal beberapa lembar pakaian yang ia miliki, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk keluar dari Rumah itu sejauh mungkin. Mencari sebuah pekerjaan agar ia dapat bertahan hidup. Mengumpulkan lembar demi lembar uang, hingga ia dapat membeli beberapa pakaian yang layak untuk dirinya. Tepatnya, untuk Baekhyun._

 _Zixuan bekerja mulai dari Matahari terbit hingga terbenam di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Mengandalkan belas kasih dari beberapa orang. Ia mendapatkan sebuah tempat tinggal yaitu Loker Karyawan di Supermarket tempatnya bekerja. Dan ia harus berterima kasih pada Pemilik Toko itu, yang telah membiarkannya untuk bekerja bahkan tinggal di sana._

 _Tak terasa 8 tahun sudah berlalu. Ia memutuskan untuk merubah penampilan dirinya setelah ia rasa ia memiliki cukup uang untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia bahkan bekerja sambil melanjutkan Sekolahnya, hingga ia mendapatkan sebuah Universitas ternama di Seoul._

 _Zixuan berjanji untuk membawa Baekhyun pada kehidupan yang lebih baik dan juga pendamping yang sepadan._

 _Namun pada suatu malam, saat Zixuan baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, jiwa Baekhyun yang telah lama tertidur di dalam tubuhnya kembali bangkit. Zixuan tidak dapat menahannya dan usahanya selama ini terhenti begitu saja._

 _Itu karena Baekhyun baru saja bertemu dengan sosok Lelaki yang menolongnya saat hujan turun secara tiba-tiba. Perasaan yang tak pernah Zixuan rasakan sebelumnya, membuat diri Baekhyun bangkit dan merenggut raga itu secara paksa._

 _Ya, Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada sosok Kai dan Zixuan tidak dapat mengendalikan hal itu._

 _Ia biarkan Baekhyun mendominasi tubuhnya dan menjalin hubungan dengan Kai hingga tak terasa semua itu telah terjadi selama 3 tahun._

 _Namun, Zixuan ingin bersikap egois kali ini._

 _Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun terus menerus menguasai tubuh itu setelah apa yang dilakukannya. Hingga 6 bulan terakhir, ia gunakan tubuh itu secara paksa. Dalam waktu yang tak terduga, muncul seorang Lelaki di dalam kehidupannya._

 _Seorang Lelaki yang sungguh membuatnya penasaran, hingga akhirnya ia terpaksa masuk ke dalam kehidupan Lelaki itu._

 _Ya, Lelaki itu adalah Chanyeol._

 _Seseorang yang telah membuatnya jatuh begitu dalam, hingga ia merelakan apapun dari hidupnya hanya untuk Lelaki itu._

 **[Flashback End]**

"Dan kau berusaha untuk mencaritahu apa yang telah terjadi pada dirimu melalui Dokter itu!" ucap Zixuan.

Baekhyun tahu, bahwa yang Zixuan maksud adalah Oh Sehun.

"KENAPA KAU MENGGANGGU KEHIDUPANKU SETELAH AKU MENYELAMATKANMU, BYUN BAEKHYUN?!" teriak Zixuan.

"Kehidupanmu? Kaulah yang merampas segalanya dariku, Yang Zixuan!"

"Baekhyun, kau membutuhkanku. Kau tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupmu jika tanpaku."

Baekhyun tertawa miris. "Kau berpikir bahwa aku membutuhkanmu? Tidak. Kau salah. Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkanmu!"

Baekhyun segera mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan melayangkan tangannya pada cermin itu. Ia memukul cermin itu dengan keras hingga hancur berantakan.

"PERGILAH DARI KEHIDUPANKU, YANG ZIXUAN!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/N : Maaf kalo banyak typo, Yuta ga sempet ngedit soalnya :'))**_

 _ **Setelah berbulan-bulan FF ini terabaikan. Akhirnya bisa berlanjut juga :'))**_

 _ **Dan semuanya sudah terjawab bahwa Baekhyun mengidap DID juga tentang masa lalu kenapa Baekhyun bisa mengalami hal itu semua.**_

 _ **Dan sekarang, Yuta bakal fokus untuk penyelesaian masalah tentang kelainan pada diri Baekhyun. Juga tentang hubungannya dengan Kai dan Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Semoga masih ada yang minat baca FF ini sampe tamat hehehe.**_

 _ **OK. REVIEW JUSEYO~**_

 _ **YUTA TUNGGU. TERIMA KASIH.**_

 _ **SARANGHAE BBUING~!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Dan kau berusaha untuk mencaritahu apa yang telah terjadi pada dirimu melalui Dokter itu!" ucap Zixuan.

Baekhyun tahu, bahwa yang Zixuan maksud adalah Oh Sehun.

"KENAPA KAU MENGGANGGU KEHIDUPANKU SETELAH AKU MENYELAMATKANMU, BYUN BAEKHYUN?!" teriak Zixuan.

"Kehidupanmu? Kaulah yang merampas segalanya dariku, Yang Zixuan!"

"Baekhyun, kau membutuhkanku. Kau tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupmu jika tanpaku."

Baekhyun tertawa miris. "Kau berpikir bahwa aku membutuhkanmu? Tidak. Kau salah. Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkanmu!"

Baekhyun segera mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan melayangkan tangannya pada cermin itu. Ia memukul cermin itu dengan keras hingga hancur berantakan.

"PERGILAH DARI KEHIDUPANKU, YANG ZIXUAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:  
** WRONG (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:** **  
**Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Yang Zixuan a.k.a Zixuan  
Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:  
** M ++

 **Genre:** **  
**Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari 'pemikiran tiba-tiba' yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:  
** BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:  
** [YAOI! NC-21!] "Salah! Tidak mungkin aku memiliki dua nama. Menjadi dua orang yang berbeda dalam satu tubuh. Namun seorang lelaki terus menerus menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa Namaku adalah Zixuan. Tidak. Aku Baekhyun. Bukan Zixuan. Dan Kekasihku adalah Kim Jongin. Bukan Park Chanyeol…" (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:** **  
**Winner - Fool

 **\- HAPPY READING –**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih telah membantuku."

Sehun menatap Luhan yang berada di ambang pintu sambil menyandarkan bahunya. Luhan tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Kau sudah selesai memasang _cctv_ itu?" tanya Luhan. Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun.

Saat ini mereka berada di Kamar Apartemen milik Kai untuk memasang _cctv_ di beberapa sudut Ruangan. Tentunya setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Kai sebelumnya.

Tidak ada siapapun di sini, hanya Sehun dan juga Luhan yang membantu Sehun untuk memecahkan masalah yang terjadi pada Klien mereka kali ini. Jika bukan karena Sehun adalah teman lamanya, tidak mungkin Luhan rela membantu Sehun seperti ini, mengingat ia pun memiliki beberapa Klien dengan permasalahan yang berat.

"Sudah. Kurasa Baekhyun tidak akan menyadari keberadaan _cctv_ ini," ucap Sehun.

Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya dan berjalan melewati Sehun, menuju _cctv_ yang baru saja dipasang di atas meja yang berhadapan langsung pada ranjang milik Kai.

"Kau melupakan satu hal, Oh Sehun."

Luhan menampilkan senyuman ceria seperti yang sering ia tunjukkan pada Sehun, dan membenarkan letak _cctv_ itu. Menutupinya dengan sebuah vas bunga agar _cctv_ itu benar-benar tersembunyi.

"Dan… sempurna," ucap Luhan puas.

"Ck! Sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang Detektif?" sindir Sehun.

"Kau bahkan tahu bahwa aku menyukai kesempurnaan, Oh Sehun."

"Ya baiklah, Tuan Xi Luhan yang sempurna. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena telah membantuku," Sehun sarkastik.

"Ow dengan senang hati. Dan kau harus membayarku mahal untuk ini."

Di sisi lain, terlihat Baekhyun sedang terduduk seorang diri di sebuah Café; tempat dirinya biasa bertemu dengan Chanyeol, sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas meja merasa bingung. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, tetapi kenapa orang yang ia tunggu belum datang juga?

"Dimana dia? Apakah ia tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi?" gumam Baekhyun.

Tepat di depannya, terdapat sebuah buku yang akan ia gunakan untuk mencatat hal penting mengenai dirinya. Atau… hal penting mengenai Zixuan.

Ya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuat janji temu dengan Chanyeol di tempat ini jam 11 siang. Tentu ia mengaku dirinya sebagai Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol menyetujuinya. Tetapi… hingga saat ini Chanyeol belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Baekhyun merasa cemas. Ia bingung dan ketakutan. Ia tidak yakin apa yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah hal yang benar atau salah. Ia hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia adalah orang yang normal, dan tidak mengalami gangguan apapun.

Salah.

Zixuan tidak akan menguasai dirinya.

Zixuan hanya ada di dalam pikirannya saja.

Chanyeol baru saja menuruni Mobil mewahnya. Ya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal bersama kedua Orangtuanya karena ia sangat dibutuhkan. Juga, karena ia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa, ditambah saat ini Zixuan meninggalkannya.

Selama beberapa hari ini, ia mengurung diri di Kamar barunya. Merenungi apa yang baru saja ia alami. Tepat 6 bulan lalu, ia bertemu dengan seorang Bocah manis yang diam-diam mengikutinya. Melakukan banyak hal hingga akhirnya ia dapat menjadi Bocah manis itu sebagai Kekasihnya.

Namun, akhir-akhir ini… ia merasa aneh pada Kekasihnya tersebut. Zixuan yang ia kenal adalah sosok yang ceria, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok lain. Sosok yang tak ia kenal. Sosok yang sering mengatakan padanya bahwa ia adalah Baekhyun.

Lalu… siapa Zixuan yang ia kenal selama ini?

Atau, apakah Zixuan sedang mempermainkannya? Bahkan menipunya?

Tetapi…

Kenapa Zixuan rela melakukan apapun, bahkan membagi tubuhnya sekalipun?

Ini gila!

Ia hanya ingin menjalani kehidupan yang normal seperti orang lain. Melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan, juga berbagi keluh kesah.

Dan pagi tadi, 'sosok lain' dari Kekasihnya itu memintanya untuk bertemu di sebuah tempat. Baiklah, ia akan memenuhi permintaan itu. Meski ia sendiripun tidak yakin apakah ia siap mengdapi kenyataan ini atau tidak.

Ia melihat sosok itu. Sosok Kekasihnya yang berpakaian berbeda, tengah terduduk seorang diri di dalam Café itu. Dengan membuang segala perasaannya, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dan menghampiri sosok itu.

Byun Baekhyun.

"Chan–"

"Aku akan tetap memanggilmu Zixuan," potong Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membungkam bibirnya setelah mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat ini, hanya membuang-buang waktu."

Chanyeol terduduk di hadapan Baekhyun setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Aku tahu kau mengira bahwa aku adalah orang yang bodoh. Tetapi apa salahnya jika aku ingin mengetahui siapa itu… Yang Zixuan?" balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyesali apa yang baru saja ia alami. Ia menyesal kenapa Lelaki manis yang berada di hadapannya saat ini berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda dari Kekasihnya. Padahal fisik mereka sama. Suara mereka sama.

"Dia adalah Kekasihku. Usianya baru menginjak 20 tahun 7 bulan lalu. Bocah manis yang aku temui tengah bersembunyi di balik dinding hanya untuk mengetahui apa yang aku lakukan," jelas Chanyeol.

Ia berusaha untuk berbicara pada Baekhyun, meskipun yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri adalah Zixuan. Ia masih meyakini bahwa yang saat ini ada di hadapannya adalah Zixuan. Kekasihnya. Bukan Baekhyun.

"Ia… lebih muda 3 tahun dariku?" gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam dompetnya, lalu ia menunjukkan benda itu pada Baekhyun.

"Ia menitipkan kartu identitasnya padaku. Kau bisa melihatnya," ucap Chanyeol. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah Baekhyun dan memperhatikan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun saat ini.

Sementara Baekhyun mengeluarkan kartu identitasnya sendiri dan menyamakan kedua kartu itu. Matanya membulat tak percaya bahwa ternyata Zixuan memang benar-benar ada. Zixuan adalah dirinya.

"Ini… tidak mungkin," gumam Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol merasa asing memanggil Kekasihnya dengan nama Baekhyun. Bukan Zixuan. "Aku masih tidak mempercayainya," lanjutnya.

Pada saat itu, Baekhyun dihadapkan oleh pilihan yang berat. Ia hanya ingin hidup normal bersama Kai. Tentu ia lebih memilih Kai daripada Chanyeol. Dan ia rasa, saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

Baekhyun menunjukkan cincin yang melingkar manis di jari manisnya pada Chanyeol. Itu adalah cincin yang diberikan oleh Kai sebagai tanda Pertunangan mereka.

"Aku sudah bertunangan dengan Lelaki lain. Kuharap kau berhenti untuk berhubungan dengan Zixuan. Kuharap kau mau melupakannya. Pertemuan kalian hanyalah karena ketidaksengajaan."

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol. Namun apa pedulinya? Ia memang tidak mengenal Lelaki ini, dan ia harus segera menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Lelaki ini. Sebelum Kai menyadarinya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun."

Jantung Baekhyun berpacu cepat secara tiba-tiba. Tatapan yang ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol saat ini adalah sebuah tatapan yang tak ia mengerti. Chanyeol nampak bergantung padanya. Tatapan yang terluka dari Chanyeol tetapi tak tersampaikan untuknya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku… mencintainya. Aku mencintai Zixuan."

 _Deg!_

Baekhyun tahu itu adalah perkataan yang sangat tulus. Ia dapat melihat Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan cinta. Walaupun ia masih tidak yakin, Chanyeol menatapnya sebagai Baekhyun atau sebagai Zixuan.

Mengingat tentang Zixuan, kenapa Baekhyun merasa hatinya seperti teriris?

Kepala Baekhyun tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Semua yang tertangkap oleh pandangannya nampak berputar. Dan entah apa yang terjadi setelahnya, karena hanya kegelapan yang ia rasakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya Kai tidak perlu merasa khawatir seperti ini. Seharusnya ia bersikap biasa saat dirinya berada di depan Rumah milik Kyungsoo. Terlebih dengan beberapa buah yang sebelumnya ia beli di Supermarket khusus untuk Asistennya tersebut. Tepatnya, sudah selayaknya ia mengunjungi Kyungsoo yang sudah 3 hari ini tidak hadir di Kantor.

Hanya sebatas perhatian Atasan terhadap Asistennya yang sakit.

 _Ting tong~_

Kai tidak berani untuk menatap pintu itu hingga terbuka. Ia memusatkan pandangannya pada kantung plastik yang ia bawa. Menunggu pintu itu terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok Kyungsoo di sana.

"Tuan Kai?"

Kai berhasil mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang menyebut namanya. Ia segera menatap Asistennya itu dan menunjukkan senyuman tipisnya.

"Aku ke sini untuk… menjengukmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" ucap Kai.

Kyungsoo tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya seperti biasa. Ia justru membungkuk sopan pada Kai dan mempersilahkan Kai untuk masuk ke dalam Rumahnya. Kai memperhatikan pakaian Kyungsoo yang berbeda saat mereka berada di Kantor. Kali ini, Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan celana _trainning_ panjang dengan kaos yang longgar.

"Aku sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih telah menjengukku," ucap Kyungsoo tanpa nada.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian ia memandangi seluruh penjuru Rumah milik Kyungsoo. Rapih dan bersih. Seperti yang telah ia duga tentang pribadi Kyungsoo. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya…

Apakah Kyungsoo tinggal seorang diri?

"Kau… tinggal seorang diri di sini?" tanya Kai. Ia bersikap sangat bersahabat pada Kyungsoo seperti biasa. Melupakan apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Kyungsoo beberapa hari lalu.

"Ya, aku hidup seorang diri."

Sebenarnya, Kai memiliki tujuan lain kenapa ia rela meluangkan waktunya yang padat hanya untuk menjenguk Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan menunda pekerjaannya yang menumpuk hari ini.

Apa lagi jika bukan untuk meminta maaf?

"Kyungsoo…" gumam Kai, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya.

"Kembalilah bekerja besok. Dan juga…"

Kai terlihat canggung di mata Kyungsoo. Ia tahu bahwa Kai akan membahas hal tentang kenapa Atasannya tersebut menciumnya secara tiba-tiba pada malam itu. Tentu ia siap. Meskipun ia masih tidak dapat melupakan kejadian mengejutkan itu.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahanku. Pada saat itu… aku benar-benar tidak–"

"Aku mengerti Tuan. Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Aku memahami apa yang terjadi," potong Kyungsoo. Kali ini ia menunjukkan senyum kecilnya pada Kai.

Kai cukup senang mendengar jawaban dari Asistennya tersebut. Tetapi kenapa ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela di benaknya?

Tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal itu, Kai memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan segera kembali ke Kantor. Padahal Kyungsoo belum sempat menjamunya.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali ke Kantor. Setelah makan siang, ada rapat yang harus aku hadiri. Jaga kesehatanmu, Do Kyungsoo. Kantor membutuhkanmu," ucap Kai.

Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan membungkuk sopan pada Kai. Membiarkan Kai beranjak dari hadapannya dan menatap kepergian Lelaki itu.

Akhirnya pintu itu tertutup kembali. Kai sudah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Tanpa sadar, tubuhnya merosot hingga ia terduduk di balik pintu itu. Airmata mengalir dengan cepat tanpa mampu ia tahan. Menangis dalam diam adalah pilihan terakhirnya.

Menyadari bahwa Kai sudah memiliki Tunangan dan tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

Kai…

Tidak akan pernah kembali padanya.

 **[Flashback]**

" _Hey! Aku rasa kau baru saja menjatuhkan buku sketsamu."_

 _Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, setelah ia mendengar suara seorang Lelaki yang memanggilnya._

 _Ia terdiam dan memperhatikan saat Lelaki itu menunjukkan sebuah buku sketsa yang ternyata adalah miliknya. Dan pada saat itu, ia tersadar bahwa ia telah melakukan cerobohan. Yaitu menjatuhkan buku sketsanya yang sangat penting._

 _Kyungsoo baru saja ingin meraih buku sketsa miliknya, tetapi Lelaki itu menarik kembali tangannya dan membuka buku sketsa tersebut. Membaca nama yang tertera di sana._

" _Do Kyungsoo," ucapnya._

" _Jadi namamu adalah Do Kyungsoo ya?" lanjutnya._

 _Tanpa menjawab, Kyungsoo meraih buku sketsa miliknya dari Lelaki itu dengan cepat dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun Lelaki itu justru mengejarnya hingga langkah mereka kini sejajar._

" _Gambarmu sangat bagus," ucap Lelaki itu dengan cengiran._

 _Kyungsoo tidak ingin terlalu memperdulikannya. Karena masih banyak hal penting yang harus ia lakukan. Meskipun tidak bohong, ia cukup senang saat Lelaki itu memuji gambarnya._

" _Apakah kau bercita-cita sebagai Arsitek?" tanya Lelaki itu tak merasa lelah diabaikan oleh Kyungsoo._

" _Aku harus segera pulang," ucap Kyungsoo dingin._

" _Kita bisa pulang bersama kalau begitu."_

 _Dan kali ini, ucapan Lelaki itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatapnya._

" _Namaku adalah Kim Jongin. Semua memanggilku dengan nama Kai. Senang bertemu denganmu, Do Kyungsoo."_

 _Kyungsoo menatap uluran tangan Lelaki itu cukup lama. Ia tidak yakin apakah ia bisa berteman dengan Lelaki ini atau sebaliknya. Mengingat ia adalah seorang Introvert yang tidak terlalu suka memiliki banyak teman. Terlebih seseorang yang banyak bicara seperti Kai._

" _Jurusan kita sama, tetapi kita berada di Kelas yang berbeda."_

 _Ya, Kyungsoo memang sering melihat Kai di Sekolah mereka. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan terjebak pada situasi ini. Ia tidak menyangka akan mengenal Kai yang notabenenya adalah seorang yang aktif dan memiliki banyak teman. Tidak seperti dirinya._

" _Aku berada di Kelas 12B," lanjut Kai menyadarkan lamunan Kyungsoo._

 _Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo akhirnya berhasil menjabat tangan Kai sebagai tanda perkenalan mereka. Kai langsung tertawa ceria dan merangkul bahunya menggunakan satu lengannya._

" _Ajari aku untuk menggambar sebagus milikmu," bisik Kai._

 _Tanpa sadar, Kai berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menjadi merona. Tidak pernah Kyungsoo mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari seseorang. Kai lah orang pertama._

 _Seseorang yang pertama kali membuatnya merasa bahwa ia tidak sendirian di Dunia ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengacuhkan beberapa tatapan dari para Pelayan yang tertuju ke arahnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun karena Baekhyun ingin ia menjelaskan segala yang terjadi di antara mereka. Namun di luar dugaan, Baekhyun jatuh pingsan. Dan ia tidak tahu harus membawa Baekhyun kemana. Alhasil, ia membawa Baekhyun ke Rumahnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun terbaring di atas ranjangnya hingga ia tersadar.

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dalam diam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap Baekhyun. Wajah manis itu terlihat sangat pucat, dan tubuh kurus itu nampak sangat lemas. Sisi lain yang tak pernah ia lihat dari diri Zixuan yang merupakan sosok yang ceria dan juga kuat.

Namun tak lama terdengar suara dering ponsel yang asing bagi Chanyeol. Dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari tas yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol segera meraih ponsel itu dan melihat siapa yang menghubungi Baekhyun saat ini.

Itu adalah Kai.

Yang ia ketahui adalah Lelaki lain yang memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ragu untuk menerima panggilan itu. Ia hanya mendiamkannya hingga suara dering dari ponsel itu berhenti. Dan ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah pesan yang masuk di ponsel itu.

 _ **From : Kai**_

 _ **To : Me**_

 _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?_

 _Apa kau sudah makan siang?_

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol meremas ponsel itu. Ia memandang pesan itu dengan pandangan marah. Ia tidak suka ada Lelaki lain yang perhatian pada Kekasihnya. Meskipun Baekhyun nyatanya bukanlah Kekasihnya dan mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.

Namun tetap saja, Zixuan ada di dalam diri Baekhyun. Dan ia tidak dapat memungkiri hal itu.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol segera menolehkan kepala ke arah Baekhyun yang baru saja terbangun. Dan pada detik itu juga, ia tersadar…

Yang ia hadapi saat ini adalah Zixuan. Bukan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol… dimana kita saat ini?" ucap Zixuan bingung sambil memperhatikan seluruh penjuru Kamar tersebut.

"Di Rumahku," ucap Chanyeol.

Zixuan segera menuruni ranjang itu dan berlari memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum senang saat ia melihat Kekasih tampannya itu. Dan juga, kenapa ia baru tahu bahwa Chanyeol memiliki Rumah sebesar ini?

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau memiliki Rumah lain," ucap Zixuan. Bocah manis itu melepaskan pelukannya dengan cepat dan berjalan mengelilingi Kamar itu. Memperhatikan foto Chanyeol semasa kecil yang terpajang di atas meja kayu besar berukiran mewah tersebut.

Seolah baru saja bangun tidur, Zixuan nampak segar dan ceria. Dan Chanyeol melihat itu semua.

"Orangtuaku tiba-tiba datang dan memintaku untuk kembali. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu lain kali," jelas Chanyeol. Ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya dari Zixuan. Ia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa.

"Baiklah. Dan apakah itu berarti…"

Zixuan kembali berlari cepat hingga ia berada tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. Menatap Kekasih tampannya itu dengan penuh cinta, lengkap dengan senyuman manis yang meluluhkan hati.

"Kita akan segera Menikah?" lanjut Zixuan.

Namun senyuman manis itu seketika luntur kala Chanyeol tak memberikannya respon. Chanyeol masih saja terdiam dan memusatkan pandangannya pada tubuhnya.

Zixuan membulatkan kedua matanya, setelah dengan cepat ia memadangi dirinya di sebuah cermin yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

Ia… berpakaian seperti Baekhyun. Bukan seperti Zixuan.

Apakah Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ada Baekhyun di dalam dirinya?

Tetapi kenapa bisa?

Apakah Baekhyun sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya?

"C-Chanyeol… apakah kau–"

"Yang Zixuan dan Byun Baekhyun. Aku sudah bertemu dengan kalian berdua," potong Chanyeol.

Untuk saat ini…

Apakah Chanyeol satu-satunya orang yang dapat melihat dua sisi dari dirinya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam kembali tiba. Kai berjalan keluar dari Kantornya setelah ia menyelesaikan beberapa tugasnya hari ini. Suasana Kantor sudah mulai sepi, dan ia memutuskan untuk segera menaiki Mobilnya yang sudah terparkir di depan Lobby Kantornya. Menyusuri dingin dan gelapnya Kota seorang diri menuju ke Apartemennya.

 _Pip_

Kai membuka pintu Apartemennya setelah menempelkan sebuah kartu, lalu ia segera masuk ke dalamnya. Meletakkan tas kerjanya di tempat biasa, dan mencari keberadaan Tunangannya di sana.

Namun tak lama setelahnya, pintu Apartemen itu terbuka kembali dan menunjukkan sosok Baekhyun dengan membawa kantung plastik di kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum pada Kai seperti biasa, dan memberikan kecupan di bibir Tunangan tampannya tersebut.

"Aku kira aku dapat kembali lebih cepat, tetapi ternyata kau yang lebih dulu tiba," ucap Baekhyun. Ia sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari meletakkan dua kantung plastik belanjaannya itu di _counter_ Dapur.

Kai tersenyum lega dan memeluk tubuh Lelaki cantik itu dari belakang. Memeluknya dengan erat seolah tidak ingin sosok berharga ini pergi dari hidupnya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau beli hm?" Kai memperhatikan Baekhyun mengeluarkan satu persatu belanjaannya, dan sesekali mengecup pipi Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit sibuk, aku sampai lupa mengisi persediaan makanan kita di Kulkas," jawab Baekhyun.

Lalu ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kai dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kai. Sementara Kai memeluk pinggangnya dan merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua.

Hingga bibir mereka bertemu, dan Kai membawa Baekhyun pada sebuah ciuman manis yang mendebarkan. Baekhyun reflek menutup kedua matanya rapat, kala ia merasakan remasan tangan besar Kai pada kedua bohongnya. Ia melenguh tertahan. Tetapi tidak lama setelahnya, Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya dan tersadar bahwa tak seharusnya mereka melakukan hal ini.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Baekhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya, dan membiarkan Kai mengusap permukaan bibirnya menggunakan ibu jarinya. Kemudian Kai membawa wajah Baekhyun untuk kembali menatapnya, hingga akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk segera Menikahimu, Byun Baekhyun. Aku sangat mencintaimu," ucap Kai penuh penegasan. Baekhyun tersenyum karena ia senang mendengar kalimat cinta dari Kai. Ia pun ingin segera Menikah dengan Kai.

Tentunya setelah ia benar-benar yakin pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia adalah Baekhyun. Dan memastikan bahwa Zixuan tidak pernah muncul lagi dalam dirinya.

"Kau bahkan tahu bahwa aku sedang mempersiapkan diriku juga, Kai."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya dan menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan juga Kai. Sementara Kai berjalan menuju Kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Raut wajah Baekhyun seketika berubah. Ia merenungi kejadian tadi siang di saat dirinya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Pandangannya beralih pada sebuah buku yang ia letakkan di atas nakas tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Buku yang ia gunakan untuk menulis hal-hal mengenai sosok Zixuan.

Tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya, Baekhyun melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Dan tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, ia telah menyajikan makanan _simple_ yang enak untuk Kai.

Kai muncul dari arah Kamar dan Baekhyun membiarkan Tunangannya tersebut terduduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Aku akan menghabiskan seluruh makanan ini tanpa tersisa," ucap Kai lengkap dengan kedipan sebelah matanya pada Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dan memperhatikan Kai makan dengan lahap menghabiskan masakan yang ia buat.

"Um… kau tidak makan?" tanya Kai karena Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya terdiam menatapnya sambil menumpuk kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Aku sudah makan tadi sore," jawab Baekhyun dengan jujur. Tetapi Kai merasa ada yang berbeda dari Baekhyun.

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kai lagi. Baekhyun terlihat memiliki banyak masalah.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada. Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya.

Kai mengangguk sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Katakan padaku jika ada sesuatu yang membebanimu," ucap Kai.

Mana mungkin Baekhyun mengatakan segalanya pada Kai tentang dirinya yang memiliki kepribadian ganda?

Itu adalah hal yang tidak akan mungkin ia lakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maksudku… aku ingin kau mencaritahu seperti apa karakter Zixuan."

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya sembari bersandar pada meja kerjanya, menatap Luhan yang nampak sedang menikmati kopinya tepat di hadapannya.

"Tenanglah, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membahas Klienmu itu."

"Baekhyun."

"Ya, Baekhyun maksudku."

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas karena paginya yang tenang, baru saja diganggu oleh Sehun yang memanggilnya untuk datang ke Ruangan Lelaki itu.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Luhan setelah menghabiskan secangkir kopinya.

"Ikuti dia seharian ini. Dan perhatikan perubahan yang terjadi padanya," jelas Sehun. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan membolak balik kertas yang berisikan tentang artikel kepribadian ganda.

"Kenapa aku harus mengikutinya? Aku bukan penguntit," protes Psikolog cantik itu. Pasalnya, ia tidak terlalu suka dengan hal-hal mengikuti seseorang seperti yang Sehun perintahkan padanya barusan. Itu sama sekali bukan gayanya.

"Jadi, apa kau pikir _cctv_ itu bisa berjalan sendiri dan mengikuti kemana Baekhyun pergi?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukannya?"

"Jika aku bisa melakukannya, kenapa aku repot-repot memohon padamu untuk membantuku?"

Luhan mulai kesal karena ia tidak dapat membalas perkataan Sehun.

"Ah aku lupa, bahwa Baekhyun adalah Sahabatmu."

Luhan merebut kertas yang Sehun pegang dan bergantian membacanya.

"Kurasa kau memilih orang yang tepat. Aku akan membantumu, selagi kau mau memenuhi permintaanku yang satu itu," tegas Luhan. Ia hanya ingin mengingatkan Sehun akan kesepakatan mereka sebelumnya.

Ya, Luhan melayangkan sebuah syarat pada Sehun sebelum dirinya membantu Lelaki itu. Yaitu, ia ingin Sehun menjadi Kekasih pura-puranya karena yeah… Luhan nyatanya telah terikat oleh hubungan yang merugikannya bersama seorang Lelaki.

Lelaki itu bernama Kris.

Lelaki yang Sehun lihat tengah berciuman hebat dengan Luhan di pagi hari beberapa hari lalu.

"Aku cukup terkejut setelah mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki kelainan. Dan bagaimana bisa kau menjalin hubungan dengan Lelaki bipolar sepertinya?" tanya Sehun. Kali ini, ia yang menertawakan Luhan karena nasib buruk yang dialami Lelaki cantik itu.

"Bukan saatnya untuk membahas hal itu. Kau akan tahu alasannya nanti," ucap Luhan acuh. Setelahnya, ia keluar dari Ruangan Sehun. Tentu untuk menjalankan tugasnya mengikuti Baekhyun kemanapun Lelaki itu pergi.

"Huft~ kau pasti bisa melakukannya Xi Luhan!" ucap Luhan menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- WRONG -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tetaplah menjadi Zixuan, tetaplah menjadi Zixuan."

Zixuan menggumamkan kalimat itu berkali-kali pada dirinya sendiri saat ia berada di Apartemen milik Kai. Lelaki yang menjadi Tunangan Baekhyun itu baru saja berangkat ke Kantornya. Menyisakan Zixuan seorang diri di dalam Kamar itu, dengan reaksi kebingungan atas apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini.

Zixuan bahkan sesekali menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa alasan. Ia hanya kesal. Ia tidak ingin sisi Baekhyun di dalam tubuhnya bangkit. Ia ingin selamanya menjadi Zixuan. Bukan Baekhyun.

Hingga ia menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya, saat ia menatap dirinya di depan cermin yang berada di dalam Kamar mandi. Ia menatap dirinya sendiri cukup lama. Diam. Sunyi. Tidak ada suara.

"Chanyeol sudah mengetahui dirimu?" tanya Zixuan pada dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"Kapan kalian bertemu? Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?" lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar isakan setelahnya. Ya, Zixuan menangis saat ini. Tubuhnya bergetar saat ia menangisi dirinya sendiri. Kakinya kembali melangkah keluar dari Kamar mandi itu. Melewati Kamarnya bersama Kai menuju ke Ruang tengah. Mencari sesuatu yang bahkan ia sendiripun tidak tahu.

Hingga matanya menangkap sebuah buku yang tergeletak di atas nakas yang berada di Ruangan itu. Ia segera meraih buku itu dan membaca tulisan yang berada di dalamnya dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak perlu mencaritahu tentang diriku, Byun Baekhyun," ucap Zixuan lemah.

" _Baekhyun memintaku untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita. Ia terlihat begitu mencintai Tunangannya itu," ucap Chanyeol pada Zixuan._

 _Setelah Zixuan menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah mengetahui identitasnya, ia meminta Lelaki itu untuk menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia hanya ingin tahu kenapa Baekhyun bisa menemui Chanyeol._

" _Kau tahu? Aku tidak akan pernah mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku mencintaimu, Zixuan. Kita bahkan sudah melakukan banyak hal."_

 _Chanyeol memegang bahu sempit Zixuan dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Ia ingin Zixuan menatapnya dan mempercayai seluruh perkataannya. Demi Tuhan, ia telah berkata jujur. Tidak ada sedikitpun kebohongan di dalamnya._

" _Chanyeol… bagaimana jika aku tidak akan pernah kembali? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun selamanya menjadi Baekhyun?" tanya Zixuan lirih._

 _Hatinya terasa sakit saat membayangkan dirinya mati, dan Baekhyun kembali pada jati dirinya sendiri. Bukan kematian yang ia takutkan, melainkan ia takut kehilangan Lelaki yang ada di hadapannya saat ini._

" _Zixuan, ingat? Kaulah yang aku cintai. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku tidak perduli dengan siapa itu Baekhyun. Yang aku kenal adalah kau. Yang Zixuan."_

 _Chanyeol menghapus airmata Kekasih cantiknya itu lalu membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Zixuan dengan erat, seolah ia tidak ingin kehilangan Lelaki cantik itu._

" _Tetapi Baekhyun dan Kai sudah bertunangan dan sesaat lagi akan Menikah. Apa yang dapat kau lakukan?" tanya Zixuan._

 _Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Ia pun tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika Baekhyun sudah terikat oleh Lelaki lain. Ia tidak memiliki jalan keluar untuk yang satu ini._

" _Itu tidak masalah bagiku. Selagi Zixuan masih menjadi Kekasihku, aku yakin Zixuan akan selalu mencariku dan berada di sampingku."_

Zixuan meletakkan buku itu kembali ke atas nakas. Memposisikan buku itu sama persis seperti semula. Lalu ia mencari keberadaan ponsel miliknya. Mencari sebuah Kontak di sana.

Ya, ia ingin menghubungi seseorang.

"Kai…"

Zixuan melemahkan suaranya setelah panggilan teleponnya diterima oleh seseorang di seberang sana. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lemah dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

' _Baekhyun, maafkan aku.'_

" _Baekhyun? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

' _Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang telah kau lakukan.'_

"Kai… aku lelah."

" _A-apa terjadi sesuatu padamu, sayang?"_

Zixuan memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan meremas satu tangannya yang bergantung bebas.

"Kai… kita akhiri saja hubungan ini."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Zixuan sama Baekhyun sama2 gamau ngalah/? :'v**_

 _ **Mereka mempertahankan hubungan mereka masing-masing.**_

 _ **Dan juga… ternyata KaiSoo punya sejarah/?**_

 _ **Pasti pada penasaran kenapa Kai ga inget sama Kyungsoo .g**_

 _ **Penjelasannya ada di Chapter berikutnya.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review. Yuta tunggu~**_

 _ **Terima kasih :***_


End file.
